Looking for Angels
by simpleeawkward
Summary: Sasuke wakes up to find that he isn't where he should His parents are alive, he is a high schooler, and he is with everyone else - everyone else except for Sakura and So where are they? "Who is Sakura, Naruto?" ... "She's the " ... "And Itachi?" ... "Her "
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Hi guys! So I came up with a new story! Yay! :) Enjoy the prologue. I think I'm going to cut down on chapter lengths for the sake of saving you guys from tedious reading. **

* * *

Prologue

His eyes snap open. Pupils darting from side to side, he realizes that the environment around him is not the same one that he closed his eyes on last night. The environment doesn't look familiar at all. It looks completely different from anything in his world.

He sits up straight to get a better look. He looks down at the mattress he is sitting on. It is rather uncomfortable and thin, allowing the metal rods keeping the mattress up to dig into him. So different. He looks at the clothes he is wearing – a white button-up shirt, plaid gray dress pants and a…red tie? What is going on? He hears a door open and he looks up to see the intruders.

Naruto walks in first. He is dressed in the same clothes as him.

"Teme, you're awake!" says Naruto, loud as always.

How long has it been since he looked and talked to Naruto normally? Why is Naruto talking to him as if nothing had happened? As if they never tried to fight to the death? When he reaches out to attack Naruto in some way, he feels it.

He can't use his chakra.

"Teme, what's wrong?" asks Naruto.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Where are we?" Naruto looks confused. "Did you hit your head that hard? I thought you just fainted…"

"Where are we?" he repeats.

Naruto throws an arm behind his head, scratching the back of his head in a trademark fashion. "We're at school of course… Ne, should I get the nurse to check on you? Or maybe we should have brought you to the hospital."

"School?"

Naruto lets out an awkward laugh. "Oh come on, now you're just being ridiculous. We're only 16, Teme, of course we'd be in school."

Sasuke tries to wrap his mind around all that Naruto has said. School. The last time he was in 'school' was when he was in the academy – before he even became a genin. They are 16 now, so why are they in school? What is with their clothes?

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Then, music starts playing out of no where. Sasuke jumps a little, then he watches as Naruto takes some contraption out of his pant pocket. It glows as he presses on the screen, then he puts the device to his ear.

"What's up, Ino?"

Ino? What is going on? Is Ino somehow trapped in that small thing? _What is going on_? Sasuke slowly gets up, only to find that there are these hideous white shoes on his feet. They aren't shinobi shoes at all. How will he be able to run? How will he be able to do anything without his chakra? He silently tries to use his sharingan, but nothing happens. Is he trapped in some genjutsu? He walks towards the light – towards the window past one of the curtains at the side of the bed he was on.

Sasuke finds his mouth dried for once in his life as he looks outside of the window. This is definitely not his world. How did he end up here? There should be no way that this is his world. But, then, how is Naruto here? And Ino? He stares at the tall buildings outside of his window. Despite the fact that the buildings make a beautiful view with the setting sun, he can taste the air pollution as he breathes. This is _definitely_ not his world. This is not the fresh air he grew up with. This is not the _scenery _he grew up with. He unconsciously reaches down to where his kunai pouch would be. When he realizes it isn't there, he retracts his hand. He would have taken a kunai and stabbed himself if he could. This has to be a genjutsu, right?

"Hey, teme, are you feeling better now? Ino and them wanna go eat," says Naruto. He is speaking strangely. Sasuke almost couldn't catch everything he said. What is this?

"Aa."

Naruto waits at the side, as if he is waiting for Sasuke to start walking first. Sasuke does as told but he stops next to Naruto, letting Naruto sort of lead the way. He couldn't have Naruto catching onto the fact that he has no clue what is going on. If this is all a genjutsu, how is this all happening? Why is it not painful? He has too many questions. He glances at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Maybe he can get some answers from Naruto.

"What happened?" asks Sasuke.

"I don't know. After geometry class, you said you felt dizzy. I told you to go to the infirmary, and you were going to, but then you suddenly collapsed. Everyone made a huge commotion, especially your fan girls," says Naruto.

"Where are we?" Sasuke repeats.

"Konoha High, where else?" Naruto answers as if it is the most obvious answer in the world. "I could have sworn that you didn't hit your head. I thought Sai and Kiba caught you before you fell…or maybe those fangirls. I didn't see you bump your head. Do you remember who I am?"

"Naruto."

"What's my last name?"

"Uzumaki."

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"You seem fine. You're talking a bit strange though."

Sasuke rearranges his words in his head, following Naruto's speaking patterns. He then opens his mouth, and attempting to use Naruto's language, responds a simple, "I guess."

"That's more like it," says Naruto, smiling. "You sure there's nothing wrong with you?"

Sasuke shakes his head. He'll have to find out what is going on from someone else.

"Anyways, the guys wanna go over to your house to eat."

"My house?"

"Yeah, they said that your mom has the best cooking. My mom can't cook after all. Last time everyone came over to my place, everyone got sick, remember?"

Sasuke pauses in his steps. His mom? What? Naruto's mom too? They're supposed to be dead…

In this world…are his parents alive?

If they are, Itachi probably is too - wait, someone's missing. Ino has been mentioned. Sai has been mentioned. Someone is missing.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?"

Sasuke could almost laugh. A world where Naruto doesn't know Sakura? What is this? "What about Itachi?"

"Itachi? Who's Itachi? Wait, are you talking about Haruno Sakura? And _that_ Itachi?" There you go, Sasuke wanted to say.

"Yeah. Her. Where is she?"

"Um…where she normally is?"

Sasuke pauses. Naruto is acting weird. He…is acting like he doesn't know Sakura.

"Where is that?"

"I don't know, in her palace?"

"Who is Sakura, Naruto?"

"Sasuke, what – "

"Just answer me."

"She's the princess."

Sasuke's eyes widen a little.

"And Itachi?"

"Her knight."

* * *

**In case you guys haven't noticed, a lot of this will be in Sasuke's point of view. Weird, huh? :) I want to know what you guys think of this so far. There are other details about the world Sasuke is in, but I will explain that in depth during the next chapter or something. The thing about Sasuke and Naruto talking weird is that Naruto is talking in contemporary Japanese while Sasuke isn't - he is speaking whatever version he speaks in his own time. :) The story may sound a little generic so far, what with 'Konoha High' and all, but I swear it's different. I actually took two of my original stories, merged them into one, and changed it so that the characters would be from Naruto. Harharhar. You'll see. **

**Anyways, r****eview please. :) Tell me what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

The dinner went by rather awkwardly. Most of their friends acted like they did in the academy. His mother seemed used to their stupidity and foolishness. Sasuke didn't speak much, as usual. Besides, his mind was on a different matter. Sakura is the princess? How is that possible? And Itachi? He's her knight? Why isn't he here, with his family? Unless…in this world, Itachi isn't his brother. But that's not possible, right? Who else would be his parents? He glances at his mother who is currently picking up the dirty dishes from the crowded dinner table along with Ino and Hinata. Tenten, the only other female, sits at the side, chatting animatedly with the guys and his father about something called 'football.' His father is talking rather seriously, as if his opinion is the only true one.

If he wants answers, he would have to ask his mother. Or his father. Most likely his mother.

And his curiosity won't let him wait until after everyone has left. He enters the apparent kitchen of the rather small apartment.

"Can I speak to my mother privately?" Sasuke asks, careful to use the speech pointers he picked up during dinner and from Naruto previously.

Ino and Hinata look confused, but they nod and leave the room.

"What is it, Sasuke?" asks Mikoto, facing away from him. She is washing dishes.

"Why isn't Itachi here?"

Mikoto couldn't look any more surprised as she turned around, dropping the dish in her hands to its demise.

"H-How…When…F-Fugaku!" Mikoto all but screams.

Fugaku couldn't barge in the kitchen fast enough. Everyone else was behind him. "What happened, Mikoto?"

"S-Sasuke _knows_."

Fugaku's eyes widen briefly and then he composes himself. He turns around and looks at their guests. "I'm going to ask all of you to leave."

Some of them let out whines and complaints, but they oblige. Naruto winds up being the only one left.

"I'm waiting for my parents. They were going to bring dessert…" says Naruto, quietly, unsure of what is going on with this family and not wanting to get in between whatever it is.

"P-Please wait in the other room then, Naruto-kun," says Mikoto, kindly.

Naruto simply nods and steps out of the kitchen. Fugaku closes the kitchen door after Naruto leaves.

"Did you tell Naruto?" asks Fugaku.

"No," says Sasuke. He is even more confused now.

"Good."

"What-"

"Sasuke, how did you find out about Itachi?"

The wheels in Sasuke's head turn as he tries to make sense of everything. So, in this world, Itachi isn't a part of his family. He apparently is his parents' child, but he isn't known to be a member of the family. No one is to know, apparently. So, he would have to come up with something else. It's not like he can tell them that he's from a different world, right?

"How else? I look exactly like him," Sasuke lies. He just hopes that everyone has at least seen Itachi before. Otherwise, his parents will think he's crazy. He wants to spend time with them, not scare them off. He just needs his answers first. Afterwards, he can be the son he never got to be.

"I knew this day would come," Mikoto whispers. "They do look alike, Fugaku."

Fugaku lets out a sigh. "Okay, Sasuke. What do you want to know?"

His father is more fatherly than he remembers.

"I want to know why Itachi isn't here."

"Okay," says Fugaku. He takes a deep breath. "When you were about three…we sent Itachi away."

"Why?"

"We had no money and Itachi had always been good at taking care of children. He took such good care of you…and we found out that the king was looking for someone young – a child to be raised as his daughter - the princess's caretaker."

"…And you were paid?"

Silence.

"Yes."

"You _sold_ Itachi?!" Sasuke could feel his anger boiling over.

"Sasuke-" Mikoto pleads. "Please…listen."

Sasuke silences and waits for his father to continue.

"Itachi found out. He was a smart child. He then offered and said…he said that it was the best for you…if we weren't living on the streets. It…It was an offer we couldn't refuse."

"He was only 8!" Sasuke explodes. How could they let Itachi do such a thing? How could they let him? It was almost worse than his own world. At least Itachi was older, right? He could hear his mother start weeping.

"Yes, he was only 8! But, he offered and we accepted! Please understand!" Mikoto pleads.

These aren't his parents. They aren't. His father would never have given up a son for the sake of money. His father would not have given up the better son. His mother would never have let his father give up either of them. _His_ mother would not have. He knows she wouldn't have.

These people are not his parents. They may have the same faces, but they are not _his_ parents. They're someone else's parents. They're the Sasuke of this world's parents. Not his. They never will be his. They never will be the caring mother he misses and the strict father he idolizes.

He shouldn't replace his real parents' memory with the memories with these people. He doesn't want to. What if these people are _really _different from his parents? Wouldn't that just be soiling their memory? He can't do it. He won't do it.

He knows that all of these reasons are just excuses. He knows he's just afraid that his parents' image will be tarnished even more than it already has been, what with the stories of the rebellion in the air. He'd rather keep the memory of them pure. He's scared that if he knows them better, they'll be different from what he expected or...he'll be different from what they expected.

But Itachi. His willingness to give up everything for him. That is the same. He can only hope that Itachi is the same.

Sasuke nods. "I'm going to go look for him."

Mikoto starts weeping harder. Fugaku wraps an arm around her shoulder and she begins crying on his shoulder.

"If you go into the living room, in the cabinet, there is a medallion that Itachi got for you. He says that when you grow up, you will seek him out. I never knew he would be right," says Fugaku.

"What do I do with the medallion?"

"It's your pass into the palace. Itachi never told me how he got it, but after you are in…it is also your only way out."

Before Sasuke could say anything else, the doorbell rings. Sasuke bows slightly to his parents and then exits the room. He briefly hears Naruto screaming, "I got it!"

X

He looks familiar. Sasuke narrows his eyes slightly as he stares at the blonde man in front of him. Where had he seen him before? There's no way that he saw this man in person, considering he should have been dead, right? So…where? He looks at Naruto and looks at Naruto's mom, who was now talking to his own mom. He had never seen Naruto's mother before. He continues looking at Naruto's dad.

"What's up, little Uchiha?" asks Naruto's dad after a while. He must have noticed the staring.

It would be weird if he answers, 'what is your name?' right? So he chooses not to do it. He just shakes his head.

"Nothing."

Naruto's dad raises an eyebrow and nods. "If you say so."

Naruto raises an eyebrow too. He comes up to Sasuke after his father leaves to go find his mother so that they can leave the Uchiha apartment.

"What was that all about?" asks Naruto.

Sasuke looks at Naruto. He's his best solution.

"Have I ever asked you your father's name?"

"You've…never had to," says Naruto. "Our parents have known each other since forever."

"Oh."

"You're really acting weird."

"I'm fine."

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess it would make sense if you didn't know my father's name…" muses Naruto. "I guess your parents haven't ever mentioned him like that."

Sasuke doesn't respond.

"It's Namikaze Minato," says Naruto.

_Namikaze Minato…Namikaze Minato…Namikaze Minato…Nami – oh _shit_. Naruto is the Fourth Hokage's son?!_

"Your last name…" says Sasuke.

"Oh I go by both," says Naruto, "My mom thinks Uzumaki sounds better than Namikaze though. They rock-paper-scissor'd on it."

Sasuke looks down. Naruto is the fourth hokage's son. He is one of the best shinobi of all time's son. No bloodline limit needed. A surge of anger runs through him, but then, he calms down. He realizes that though Naruto has success and power running through his blood, he never had known his father. If he is correct, the fourth hokage passed away along with his wife when he, himself, was still in diapers. Sasuke realizes that Naruto has gotten to where he is today mostly on his own. He made friends with others and became stronger because he relied on himself. Unlike him, Sasuke was trained by both his father and Itachi when he was younger.

Sasuke feels like Naruto truly is better than him.

It isn't the first time either.

It makes him jealous.

Naruto looks as confused as ever. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to the palace."

"Wait, what?! The palace?"

"Yeah."

"What? Why?"

"I'm searching for…someone."

"Princess Sakura?"

"No."

"…I heard she's gorgeous, though."

Leave it up to Naruto to get sidetracked by no one other than Sakura. Things just never change.

"Not her."

"Oh…Wait." Naruto looks down at the ground and scratches his head briefly. "Wait – if you go in… you can't get out!"

"I can."

"Why?"

"You don't have to concern yourself with it."

"We're best friends, Sasuke, I worry about you."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sasuke – "

"Don't worry about it."

He sees the genuine worry on Naruto's face and finds it hard to ignore. Though the two haven't spoken in years…this isn't the same world, so he can be friends with everyone here….right?

No.

He can't.

What if he grows attached again? What if he grows attached to Naruto and Sakura like he did back then? It was hard to let go the first time. It wouldn't be any easier the second time.

But hey, at least he's leaving…right?

* * *

**Next chapter is when Sakura and Itachi show up! :) Until next Thursday! **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Happy Thursday! :) Thank you all for the positive feedback so far. Now, as per request from xXSymmetryXx, here is a longer chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

He had left as soon as he could – the morning after. He didn't want to stay with his parents any longer. He didn't want to get to know them. He really didn't. So he left as soon as possible. He left a note, of course. A short, concise note that basically consisted of 'I've gone to the palace. See you when I come back. Take care.'

Now, after managing to convince Naruto to take him to the palace, he is now here.

"You can go now, Naruto," he says.

"But Sasuke – " Naruto protests.

"I'll be able to come back out. So go. I'll see you when I get back." There is just a twinge of emotion in Sasuke's voice as he talks to his best friend of apparently more than one lives. He had already explained the situation to Naruto during their journey on the so called 'train.' The ride had been rather…shocking to say the least. The bumpy ride had almost made the Uchiha sick, but at least it was only a one hour long ride.

Only after he found out that the palace was located in the middle of the whole city and was huge - taking up almost half of the space contained in the walls of the city, did he realize that his family was rather well off compared to the other ones. Poverty wracked the city and he wondered how Sakura, as princess, would allow such a thing to happen. After all, over his time in Konoha, there were three words that he came to associate with Sakura: annoying, clever…and compassionate. There's no way she would just let this poverty be.

Sasuke nods at Naruto and walks forward, towards the gates.

Naruto grabs his arm. "Wait, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Take this with you."

Taking Sasuke's hand, Naruto puts something in it. Sasuke looks down at his hand and the object in it. He smirks in understanding after seeing it.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem. Just get back to us as soon as you can."

"Aa."

Sasuke continues walking. It is a lonely walk, especially since there is no one around. He knows, however, that there are people watching and ready to attack if they have to. He turns back briefly. He already can't see Naruto.

"What is your business here?" asks a voice, surprising Sasuke. He whirls around and looks at the person. The person is unrecognizable in his attire. Whoever it is, he or she is clad from head to toe in fabric. The only areas Sasuke can see is his or her brown eyes, nose bridge and eyebrows. This person is dressed strangely a lot like the stereotypical ninja, the kind that he and the rest of the students used to make fun of back in Konoha. Sasuke curses a little in his mind. Damn the fact that he has no chakra. If he had, he could assess how much of a threat this person is. "What is your business here?" the person repeats.

"I'm here to find Uchiha Itachi."

"There is no such person here."

Oh right, Itachi might not go by Uchiha Itachi.

"The Princess's Knight, Itachi."

"What is your business with him?"

"He's my brother – "

Before he can do anything – before he can even complete his sentence, he is tackled to the ground, arms held behind his back.

"You are not welcome here."

"Release him!" Sasuke hears some hurried footsteps. The steps are light, letting Sasuke know that it is probably a high class woman. He doesn't recognize the voice. "I order you to release him, right now!"

Sasuke feels as the weight is lifted off of him. He then feels two dainty hands wrap around his arm and help him up. "Can you stand, sir?"

All of it happened so fast. Sasuke could barely register what had happened. Normally, back in Konoha, he could assess things so much faster, but here, he couldn't. Why not? Is it because the Sasuke of this world doesn't have the same abilities as the Sasuke of Konoha? Then…why is he even searching for Itachi? There is a high chance that Itachi isn't the same.

He suddenly registers the large green eyes on the face of the person in front of him.

Sakura.

She is currently arguing with whoever the person is that took her down. Some women are standing behind her, staring on in surprise - her servants, maybe?

"-You shouldn't be here, Princess," Sasuke manages to catch.

"You have no right to tell me what I should or should not be doing."

Her voice sounds different. More regal. Like the royalty she is. Her tone, however, is condemning. The guard suddenly is on one knee in front of Sakura. Sakura nods and waves a hand back and forth in front of her. "Just go. If I see you mistreating any visitors again, I _will_ do something about it."

"Thank you, Princess."

"Go."

The guard bows and then disappears as fast as he or she had shown up.

Then, Sakura lays her eyes on Sasuke for the first time - in this world, at least. Her eyes widen slightly.

"You're – "

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Itachi's brother. Am I right?" Her voice is softer again. No longer strong. Still elegant, but not strong. This is more like the voice he knows.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her. She giggles lightly.

"You even act like him."

"How – "

"He has a picture of you. He keeps it with him at all times." She smiles warmly. A smile he hasn't seen for years. After all, the last few times he has seen her, she has tried to kill him. "I saw it without his permission, of course. He doesn't tend to tell me things about himself." Sasuke finds himself confused by the lonely expression that appears on her face. But, the expression disappears as she puts a finger over her lips and she smiles. "It's a secret. Don't tell him."

Sasuke doesn't know what to respond, so he doesn't.

"I'm assuming you're here to look for him?"

Sasuke nods.

"Unfortunately, he is currently away on official business."

"Isn't he your knight?"

"That doesn't mean that he works for me."

She makes a point. Itachi probably works for her father, the Emperor, or someone else that's high up in the system.

"He'll be back later tonight. You're welcome to come back tomorrow. Once you're in…" Sakura's voice draws at out suddenly as she stares at the small medallion hanging around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke follows her line of sight and looks at the medallion.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. You can come back tomorrow if you would like." She smiles again. He can tell that it's fake. Something about this medallion puts her on edge.

"I would like to stay and wait."

"Okay. I will show you the way. I must warn you, the entrance process is quite draining." He nods. Naruto already briefed him on the entrance process. "You brothers can figure out what you want to do. You are welcome to stay in the palace for however long you wish."

X

Just like everyone said, the entrance process was long. First, they had to pull up his family records, including who his ancestors were. They spent a few hours just analyzing the fact that his parents were once almost bankrupt. Afterwards, they pulled up his school records and dug through the belongings he brought with him. Finally, after six hours of examination, they allowed him entrance. He was surprised to find that Sakura had waited those six hours for him. She had waited very patiently, watching as she sat with her legs crossed at the ankles like a true princess. She hadn't uttered a word unless absolutely necessary. After the examination, the examiners bowed to her and left the room. She had stood with such elegance – elegance he hadn't known existed in her.

And now, he is sitting in some guest room in the huge palace. The walk to the room was long enough. And awkward enough.

"Itachi's room is right next door," she had said after showing him the room, "I will be in there. If you need me, just knock." She had left with a smile on her face.

It has since been many hours. It is now night time.

Itachi should be back any minute.

He suddenly hears footsteps. Somehow, he just _knows _that it is Itachi. The footsteps stop a few steps away. Right outside where Itachi's room is.

Sasuke gets up. He practice one of the most basic shinobi technique – walking as lightly as he can. Getting it down without using any chakra wasn't as hard as he thought. The floors of the palace are so hard that they don't creak under him. He walks towards the wall of the room – the one that's other side is encompassing Itachi's area. Unsurprisingly, he doesn't hear anything. He can't hear anything. He sighs and sits back down on his bed. He'll just have to wait. Sakura is probably telling Itachi about Sasuke right now.

As if right on time, there is a knock on his door.

Sasuke gets the door. It is Itachi on the other side, but he is not alone.

Sakura's there too.

"Sasuke," says Itachi. An unreadable expression is on his face.

Sakura looks between the brothers. As if she sees something that Itachi and Sasuke don't see, she steps between the brothers. "Wait, Itachi, please go back to your room for a second. I would like a word with your brother."

Itachi looks at Sakura. Another unreadable expression.

Silence.

Then he turns and leaves Sasuke's doorframe.

After they hear Itachi's door shut, Sakura flashes a smile at Sasuke. "He is not normally this quiet. I apologize."

Somehow, despite the fact that he has known Sakura since childhood in his own world, in this world, she is the princess…and her apologizing to him doesn't sit right.

"No, it's fine. I expected no less."

Silence. Then, she giggles again. "Oh right. I did not introduce myself."

"I know who you are."

"Well, it is common courtesy anyways." She sticks out a hand. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

Everything just felt so strange at that moment. Sakura had never introduced herself to him. She just simply stuck to him like glue when they were children. It's just so strange. She had always been sticking to him so closely that he had always known who she was. They never introduced themselves to each other. He isn't sure who Sakura is when and if she isn't chasing after him.

He takes her hand and shakes it.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Thank you for helping me into the palace."

She simply smiles.

"Can I come in?"

Sasuke nods and steps out of her way.

She enters the room and sits down on one of the lavish couches in the huge, yet sparsely decorated room. Sasuke sits down on the seat across from hers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Please excuse my abruptness, but I don't exactly know how to go about this, so I'm just going to say it." Sasuke nods. "I think Itachi knew that you were going to come eventually, but since he never knew when, he never could have expected this. And…" she takes a deep breath. "I don't think he knows how to interact with you…And I'm not trying to interfere in your relationship…but Itachi means _a lot_ to me, so…can I ask you to not blame him for all that has happen to your family?" She looks down. "If anything, if there is someone you have to blame…blame me."

And that is when Sasuke realized that the target of this world's Sakura's feelings will never be him. Because no matter how compassionate Sakura is, there is no way that she would accept being hated by someone for something that isn't her fault at all. She's too righteous and proud for that.

"It's not your fault. You were only three."

Sakura looks up at him, surprised.

"And I'm not going to blame him for anything. I just want to get to know him."

The smile that shows up on Sakura's face is a smile he hadn't seen in so long. It's the smile that she showed when he woke up on that hospital bed all those years ago. It's the smile that she showed when he won any battle he was in. It's the smile that she secretly showed when he looked like he had fun for once. It's the smile of a girl in love. And…for some reason, he is happy that the target of Sakura's affections are his brother. Not because he is relieved that the target isn't him, but because he feels that his brother deserves to be loved so much and treasured so dearly after all that he has endured…in this world and in his own.

"I'll go get him."

"Wait, Sakura."

Sakura turns around so fast that he gets confused on whether or not he had done something wrong.

"You called me Sakura," she barely whispers.

Oh _shit_. It had just come out. He is used to calling her just _Sakura_. He had never had to think of her as anyone other than his teammate. What is he supposed to call her? Sakura-sama? Hime-sama? Sakura-Hime?

"I apologize," he says.

"No, no," says Sakura. She smiles, but she still looks a little frazzled. "It's nice having someone just call me by my first name."

"What does Itachi call you?"

Silence.

"He used to call me 'Sakura'…but I can't remember the last time he called me anything."

Silence. Did something happen between them?

She speaks again. "So what is it?"

"Is there any way that we can…put off our conversation until some mealtime? I think that will be less…awkward for us. It'll also give us time to figure out what we want to say to each other."

Sakura pauses and contemplates this idea, then, realizing the benefits, she smiles again. There is a twinkle in her eye this time. Her moods are obviously greatly affected by Itachi. Her smiles are even different when it pertains to Itachi.

"I'll let him know. I will call you for breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you…Sakura."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun." With another smile, she exits the room.

Just the little suffix after his name makes him feel like he's been sent back in time. All of a sudden, they aren't in a different world anymore. They aren't 16 either. They are 12 and they are genin. They are friends and they are teammates. They aren't separated by the wall of dishonesty, pain, betrayal, and distrust. It makes him miss those times more than ever. It makes him miss _her_ more than ever – her, his blonde best friend, and his perverted teacher - his comrades.

X

True to her word, in the morning, bright and early, Sakura knocked on his door. Thankfully, he woke up earlier. He wasn't able to sleep much anyways. Sakura walks in with two maids in tow. The maids were pushing a cart with food on it, it seems.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. I figured you'd be hungry?"

"Aa."

"I can take it from here. You may go," says Sakura towards the two maids. The two maids bow and leave the room. She then pushes the cart closer to Sasuke's seat on the couch. She starts taking off the lids to the plates and doing some other stuff to the plates, including cutting up pieces of meat and such. Sasuke stares in awe. How does a princess know how to do this much? Isn't she not even supposed to lift a pinky?

"I know what you're thinking," says Sakura, "How does a princess know how to do this?" She pauses dramatically. "Well, the answer is simple. I do this a lot." He recognizes the look on her face. It's the look she used to have on her face when talking about him. In that case, in this world, it has something to do with Itachi. "Your brother takes really good care of me, you know. I bet that you if you two get to know each other better, you'll realize that he's a great brother. He just wasn't able to be there."

"It's not your fault." He watches as she picks up some contraption and presses down a button on it. A fire appears at the end furthest from her. She then places the fire under this pot. The fire spreads. As she takes her finger off of the button, the fire goes out on the contraption.

"Okay." She puts a spoon and fork down on each plate and then claps slightly. "Done. You can eat now."

"You're not eating?"

"I already ate. I'm kept on a strict diet."

From what he's learning, her life sure isn't easy.

"Anyways, I talked to Itachi last night. He told me to ask if you guys can grab lunch today."

"That is fine with me."

"Okay. Any preferences for anything?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "I don't care that much as long as I get to talk to him."

Sakura looks down.

"Sakura, what is it?"

"…Can I be there?" Her voice is quiet and timid.

"I don't care."

A smile breaks out on her face again.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She looks down at the food that Sasuke is poking at. "You don't like it?"

"I don't know what it is."

"It's pasta. It's Italian food. You've never had it before?"

He shakes his head briefly.

"You should try it. It's really good. Just take my word for it." She sits down on the seat across from him. She watches as he has trouble using the fork. She slides her chair closer to the cart and picks up a fork. "Here, try doing this." She twirls the fork around in her hand, capturing just enough noodles in her fork. Sasuke does as she did. He then eats the fork-full. She watches as he chews. "It's good, isn't it?"

Sasuke simply shrugs.

"You're really alike," she says as she laughs lightly.

Like before, Sasuke isn't so sure what to respond to this. So he doesn't. He just continues eating. Sakura smiles at him for a second and then looks out the large window to her left.

"I wonder what it's like over those walls…" she whispers.

"You've never been outside?" asks Sasuke after he swallows another fork-full of spaghetti. Sakura seems a little surprised that Sasuke heard her, but she doesn't let it bother her much. She shakes her head.

"You should try the soup. It's my favorite." Sasuke looks at the bowl above the little fire she made. The soup, he assumes, is in that bowl.

"You're not allowed outside?" he asks as he dips a spoon into the soup.

"Nope. I don't even know what it looks like outside of those walls." She pauses as she looks at him. "Maybe, one day you can tell me."

He couldn't tell her that he doesn't know much of the outside world either. "Itachi is allowed out, isn't he?"

"Yes, but he is a knight. He has the highest level of trust in this palace."

"Yet you don't? You're the princess." Sasuke almost couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Maybe this body retained some of the Sasuke-of-this-world's personality too. He would have never cared this much – much less talked this much to _Sakura_. And though he missed her and treasured Sakura during his genin years, normally she was the one doing all of the talking. He still would not have talked that much.

"No. I'm not allowed out. Everyone is worried that I will be kidnapped or killed."

"Makes sense." Yet again, he couldn't stop himself from speaking.

She smiles.

Suddenly, a knock sounds on the door.

"Hime-sama, the Emperor would like to see you."

"Okay. I'll be right there," Sakura calls out. Then, after she hears the footsteps of the maid get more distant, Sakura turns to Sasuke. "I have to go. Once you're finished with your food, just push the cart outside. Someone passes by this hall every ten minutes."

"Hm."

"I'll see you later. I'll come back as soon as I can, but if not, I'll be back by lunch."

She smiles and exits again. But before she closes the door, she pokes her head back in. "Oh, I forgot to ask. Are you bored in here? If you are, there are many other things to do in this ja-palace." He almost smirks at the fact that she nearly said jail.

"What else is there to do?"

"Well, for one, there's the library. It's huge. I have tried to read all of the books, but there's just too many." Always the bookworm. He smirks a little. "In the yard outside, there's an archery range. Also, there are horse in the stable. I can show you the way."

"Okay."

"Come, come." Sasuke gets up and joins her at the door. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't really know how to shoot arrows."

"My teacher is there today, I think. He can teach you."

He nods. "Are you any good?"

"What do you think?"

"You don't seem like a close range fighter, so I'd say yes."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Silence. All that can be heard are their footsteps.

"I've been meaning to ask you something…" Sasuke glances at her form the corner of his eyes.

"What?"

"Where did you get that medallion?"

"From Itachi."

Sakura's composure falters. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly in surprise. Her eyes strangely glass over, letting Sasuke believe that she is about to cry.

"What is it?"

At his words, Sakura shakes her head. She regains her composure. She closes her eyes briefly.

"I apologize. It's just my contacts acting up." Her voice even sounds stuffed, but she coughs lightly. Sakura continues walking. "Come. I will show you to the range."

With Sakura walking ahead, Sasuke narrows his eyes at her strange behavior. This medallion definitely has something to do with her – something that doesn't leave her happy.

X

Once his body tired out a bit, he decided to walk back to his room. Currently, one of Sakura's attendants is walking him back, after all, through all the twists and turns that Sakura led him through before, he would have had no way of finding his way back.

Sasuke suddenly hears a voice. " - apologize." Why does it sound strangely like his brother's?

"Don't apologize to me when I know you don't mean it!" And there goes Sakura's voice. Before Itachi can say anything, Sakura resumes. "I can't believe you did that! The medallion - " A pause. "Don't come any closer to me!" Another pause. Her voice is calmer as she says, "You're making it harder for me to trust you."

Silence.

"You don't have to trust me. I follow the Emperor's orders, not yours."

Silence.

Sasuke walks closer. He glances at the attendant through his peripheral vision. The attendant seems to be pretending not to know what is going on and that she doesn't want to know.

Sakura is the first one to spot him. Her glassy eyes widen and she looks away, as if in shame. Itachi turns around and looks at where Sakura was looking. They meet eyes. A small almost-smile shows up on Itachi's face. Sasuke nods in greeting. He then looks at Sakura's face again, right when she glances at Itachi's face. When she looks at Sasuke, she realizes that he caught her stealing glances at his brother. She simply smiles at him.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun," says Sakura. "It is time for lunch. This way, please."

The two brothers follow behind her.

What was that argument about? Did he hear her say 'medallion' before? If so, it had to pertain to him somehow.

He continues musing as they all walk in silence. Even Sakura isn't speaking. It must be because she and Itachi had just gotten into an argument. Knowing how Sakura feels towards Itachi, Sasuke knew that Itachi's latest words had hurt her. There appears to be much behind their relationship that he doesn't know. Does Itachi feel the same towards Sakura or is it all just one-sided, much like her love towards himself?

As he thinks, he doesn't pay attention to where they are walking to. Sakura soon stops and opens a door. She holds it open for the two males. Itachi reaches out to hold the door instead, but she shrinks back behind the door instinctively. Though she is hiding behind the door, she is still holding it open. Sasuke watches as Itachi's hand freezes midair. Beats later, it falls limp to his side again. He enters the room without a word. Sasuke follows. Sakura closes the door behind her as she enters.

Sasuke analyzes the room around him. There is one large window – which seems to be the same in every room. The curtains are pulled aside, allowing sunlight to shine into the room. A four-person table is in the middle of the room. Four seats are around it. There is no food on the table.

"Please sit," Sakura says. "I will get the food."

Itachi gets up. "I'll get it."

"Sit down," Sakura all but orders coldly, "I'll get it."

Sasuke glances at Itachi, who sits across from him. He can't read the expression on Itachi's face. The expression disappears mars Itachi's face in a way that almost makes it seem as if he's in pain. Questions of his relationship with Sakura pop up in his mind again. Sakura pulls up a cart much like the one before and lifts the lids off the plates. She moves them onto the table one by one, carefully. After she finishes, she motions for them to get started on eating.

"What about you?" asks Sasuke after he realizes that Itachi isn't going to ask.

"I have business to attend to, so I will not be joining you two for lunch today." Sasuke notices that Itachi looks up, eyes a little wider, at this. Sakura ignores him. "If that is all, I will excuse myself. I assume that Itachi will know the way back to your rooms. I will stop by your room later to check on you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke simply nods. Sakura then leaves the room, leaving the two awkward, socially inept brothers to their own devices. Sasuke hopes that Itachi will speak up first.

Thankfully, he does. "How did you know?"

"We look alike."

Itachi chuckles lightly. "That is true."

"Do you have anything that you want to ask me?"

"Yes, actually."

Itachi simply raises an eyebrow.

"Our parents say that you volunteered."

"I did."

"…Why?"

"Financial stability for the family."

"How…much?"

"10 million yen and a guaranteed job for our father."

The price surprises Sasuke slightly. He isn't sure why though. He doesn't know if he expected it to be higher or lower. He simply nods. He sticks his fork into one of the pieces of meat that Sakura had cut up for them. He sticks the piece of meat into his mouth and chews.

"So tell me about your life," says Itachi.

Sasuke nods. "I have lots of friends. Father likes to talk to them about football and mother simply adores all of them. She treats them all as if they're her children."

"That's great."

"Most of them are orphans, so I'm glad mother can be their mother figure." He had learned that he and Naruto are the only ones with parents in their group. What a twist, he had thought at the time.

"How about your friends?"

"My best friend is an idiot. His name is Naruto."

"Naruto. Strange name."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiles a little as he reminisces his memories with Naruto. Being here for so long is starting to turn him into a sap.

Silence.

"Tell me about your life," says Sasuke.

"There's not much to say. I'm the Princess's knight. I protect her whenever there are any events. There are only rare times when I am not with her."

A question pops into Sasuke's mind as he thinks of all the things Sakura has said about Itachi. The question comes out of his mouth before he even knows what he's asking.

"What is she to you?"

Itachi's eyes widen a little, but other than that, there are no other indications that he was in any way affected by the question. Itachi sighs slightly.

"You seem to have gotten quite acquainted with her."

"Tell me about your relationship."

He watches as Itachi pauses and contemplates. The thoughts going through Itachi's head are almost tangible. Had there been nothing going on between Itachi and Sakura, Itachi could have simply said that. His silence alone tells Sasuke that there is more to their relationship than he sees.

"It's a long story."

Itachi has agreed to tell him.

"We have time."

Itachi looks down at his motionless hand. A small smile appears on his lips and his eyes warm up – a reminiscent look. Is this what Itachi looks like with his guard dropped? The basic emotion on Itachi's face makes him look his age for once. He slowly opens his mouth.

He sighs. "Where to start…"

"How about you start by telling me what she is to you, and we'll go from there?"

Itachi looks down.

.

.

.

"Savior."

.

.

.

Simple word. Sasuke silently questions what Itachi means. If Itachi is Sakura's knight, shouldn't _he_ be _her _savior? Though Sasuke is not originally interested in the love affairs of others, he finds himself compelled to know more about Itachi's and Sakura's. Despite the questions running through his mind, Sasuke thinks that Itachi's eyes don't look entirely truthful. His eyebrows are a little furrowed. His voice is a little shaky, yet withheld. Itachi had said the word as if he were holding back. Sasuke realizes...although Itachi had said 'savior', the look on Itachi's face as he said it... The emotion in his voice as he said it... These two things gave Itachi away. They told Sasuke something else.

Sasuke now knows how Itachi feels, loud and clear. He just _knows_. He gets it.

The look on his face...the emotion in his voice...

Itachi may as well have said 'love.'

* * *

**Until next Thursday! **


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Omgomgomgomg! How many of you read that new Naruto chapter? Holy crap. Omg. It literally made my day yesterday. I was jumping with joy in the morning! :( Since I don't know how many of you keep up with the manga, I'm not going to elaborate. No spoilers from me, no sirree. But awehirakjflmskewhghghhhhh. o/o**

**Anyways, onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Itachi notices Sasuke's confused expression. "Mother and father didn't know much about the knight initiation. I didn't tell them much about it. They just assumed that I got the position."

"What did you have to do?" Sasuke is almost scared to hear the answer, but nothing could be as bad as what happened in his own world…right?

A pained expression subtly takes over Itachi's features as he recalls the past. "There were about twenty of us at first. Some of them were sold by their parents…and some of them, like myself, volunteered. The Emperor only wanted the best of the best for his daughter. Her previous knight was executed even though he was one of the Emperor's trusted men…because he had tried to kidnap her."

"But why hire a kid?"

"The Emperor thought that…as a child, we wouldn't be corrupted. We would still be innocent and he can always make a soldier out of us…but he needed able children."

"There were twenty…what happened to the rest of them?"

"Dead."

"Why?"

"We were put through a year of rigorous training. Then, we were thrown into a cage and pitted against each other. At first," Itachi's hands ball into fists, "none of us wanted to do anything to each other because we were all friends after that year." Sasuke watches as Itachi looks out the window. It is a hard story to tell.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know how long we were all okay for, but soon after we ran out of food, two of us died from starvation." He pauses. "And after that, I think it finally registered that if we don't fight, we wouldn't be allowed out…so we began fighting each other."

"How many did you kill?"

Itachi hesitantly answers, "Whenever people ask me how many I killed in that hell hole, I tell them one, but I lied. I killed several." Sasuke doesn't have to ask to know that Itachi means Sakura when he says 'people.'

"So you were the last survivor?"

Itachi shakes his head.

A confused expression takes over Sasuke's face. "What happened?"

"I was close to one of the boys. His name was Shisui. He and I refused to kill at first, but after we realized that it was either kill or be killed, we agreed not to harm each other. Everyone else was fair game. So we killed."

The name Shisui strikes him. There isn't that much of a difference between his time and this time if the boy that Itachi is closest to is Shisui. "What happened to Shisui?"

"He could have won."

"Is he dead?"

Itachi shakes his head. "Not quite."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"I almost died. Besides Shisui and myself, there is one other survivor. He...turned into a true monster." He pauses. "He tried to kill me since I was the weaker one, but Shisui protected me. Before he could kill us, the door to the cage opened."

"Sakura?"

Itachi nods. "After she found out about the cage, she tried to talk to her father and her mother about it, but they wouldn't listen. They were so scared when she went missing and they didn't want to go through that again, so this was their plan. They wouldn't go back on it."

"She was only, what, four?"

"Aa. She begged her uncle instead."

"Uncle?"

"Aa. He died a few years back."

Irrelevant, Sasuke figures.

"So what happened afterwards?"

"We were let out. Shisui had major damage to his head, so he had to be treated. The other one was taken away. I don't know what happened to him afterwards. And…I became the knight. I won by default."

"What about Shisui?"

"He's still being treated."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that.

"I am going to visit him after this. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Aa."

Itachi smiles a little at Sasuke's response. "We better hurry up and eat then."

X

After the lunch, he and Itachi had visited Shisui at the palace's hospital wing. He finally understood Itachi's "Not quite," after seeing Shisui. Shisui isn't dead, but most of his body is paralyzed due to the damage that was done to his spinal cord during the fight with 'the monster.' Sasuke had realized that Shisui's personality bore an uncanny resemblance to Naruto's. Shisui did most of the talking. He kept blabbing on about how there is this one nurse at the hospital that is rather cute and whatever. Sasuke mainly watched as Itachi and Shisui talked. He hadn't learned anything new about Itachi there.

It wasn't until after he and Itachi parted for the evening that he realized that Itachi never fully explained his relationship with Sakura. From the lunch, he was able to tell that Sakura means a lot to Itachi, and he knows that Sakura is in love with Itach, but what about him?. Is it the same for Itachi?

It is now 8 o'clock from what the clock in his designated room says. He looks down at the medallion around his neck. What is this thing? If it is what caused Itachi's and Sakura's argument, it must be important. He also has to find out how to get back to his own time. Is there anyone here that he can ask? Why is he even here in this time?

Following a series of knocks, "Sasuke-kun, are you there?" he hears Sakura's voice.

"Aa. The door's unlocked."

Sakura slowly opens the door and walks in. She sits on one of the couches on the room again. Sasuke gets up from his seat on the side of the bed and joins her. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"Aa. Itachi and I went and got some before coming back."

"How did it go?" She smiles a little.

"It went well. I learned a lot."

"I see." She looks down. "He doesn't talk to me much anymore. I'm glad that he has you to talk to."

"Since your argument?"

"Argument?" She looks up in surprise. "Oh…you heard that?"

"Aa."

"I apologize."

"Why is this medallion significant?" he asks suddenly.

Sakura looks away. "I can't tell you."

"It puts you on edge, I can tell."

She bites her lip slightly. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. Please drop this."

Sasuke stares at her a little longer, then, "Okay."

Silence. He glances at Sakura again. She is staring out the window now. The large window let her see the stars in the sky. The moonlight reflects off of Sakura's skin in a way that almost makes her look angelic. He briefly wonders if Sakura had always been this beautiful. She turns and looks at him, locking eyes.

"Sorry, I zoned out," she says, smiling.

"Hn."

She lets out a small laugh again. "You brothers sure are alike."

"You really love him, don't you?" The question wasn't very thought-out. It had just come out of his mouth. He wasn't really even thinking it either. It just came out.

He expects Sakura to turn as pink as her hair, but she doesn't. She simply looks down and smiles again. "Yes, I do. For as long as I remember, I have."

"How are you so sure that it is love?"

"I just do." She keeps smiling, but it isn't a happy one. It looks sad. Seeing Sakura with a sad smile on his face was never something that he wanted to do. Her smiles should always have happiness behind them. Her smiles were the thing that defined her, but not these kinds of smiles.

"Can you tell me what happened between you two?"

Sakura looks up in surprise again.

"...How are you so sure that something happened?"

"I just do," he copies. The corners of his lips tug a little upwards.

She stares a little, then she looks out the window again.

"I met him when I was four. It was May 21st."

"I'm surprised you remember the date."

"Yeah, well, that's the day I learned to regret."

He raises an eyebrow, but when he registers that she isn't even looking at him, he asks, "Why?"

"I was kidnapped when I was younger. I was about three, I think? That's what I've heard at least. And…my kidnapper was my previous knight. My experience must have been very traumatic because when I was rescued, they said I didn't remember much of anything. For a year, I was hospitalized and I was released on May 18th." She pauses. "...How much did Itachi tell you?"

"He told me about the cage."

She nods. "I'm surprised he told you his story."

"Aa."

"When I'm done with mine, can you tell me his?"

Sasuke is surprised. She doesn't know? Just how little does she know about Itachi?

She is looking at him with hope in her eyes - so much hope that he can't say no. "Aa."

"Thank you." She smiles sadly again. "…Well, I found out about the cage by accident…and I don't remember my reaction or how exactly I found out, but I knew that I wanted to end it. I asked my father and my mother, but they both didn't do anything. They said that it was all for me, but I didn't want people to die for me. I already couldn't stop my kidnapper from dying. I just…I just don't want anyone dying for me."

There's the compassion that he knows so well. Memories of her care and feelings towards him come rushing back to him. He feels warm inside.

"Since they wouldn't listen, I…I asked my uncle to take me instead." She looks down at her hands again as they rest on her lap. "It was the only time that I ever felt...useless." She pauses. "Well, my uncle had to bring me to the cage. It took three days to sneak me in there, on May 21st. And…by then, it was too late. I managed to save Itachi and his friend – "

"Shisui?"

She pauses. "Yes. Shisui." The way that Shisui's name sounds on her tongue sounds weird. He isn't sure if it's because he has never heard her say Shisui's name before or if it's just because he hasn't really heard anyone say Shisui's name besides a Uchiha. But somehow, he knows that it is because Sakura hadn't known Shisui's name. "I got them out of the cage. Shisui was hospitalized. The other boy was taken away. I checked his mental health to decide whether he...could go back to his family. He wasn't - er - couldn't. He was too far gone so he was sent to a mental institution." She sighs. "He committed suicide not long after. And...after checking on Itachi's mental health, I asked him if he wanted to return to his family. He…asked me if I had any other prospects to be my knight, and when I said no, he said he'd stay." She pauses as she smiles again. This time, a happy smile. "I was really happy." The smile disappears. "And…I made sure that the cage event was kept a secret until I was older."

"Why?"

"So I could apologize to the families myself."

Sasuke nods. "Did you do it yet?"

"Yes…Some of the families were upset, but some weren't…And some were already dead." She pauses. "If I had gotten there three days earlier, I could have saved all of them."

"It wasn't your fault."

She laughs lightly. "You seem to be saying that a lot. Am I that pitiful?" Her eyes are glassy again. Before he can answer, she continues, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know."

"You did well. You saved three boys, one of whom is my brother." He reaches over and pats the top of her head. Sakura looks at him in surprise, then, the tears forming in her eyes slip out. She covers her eyes with her hands as she starts shaking.

"Thank you," her voice is as small as she currently looks.

The two of them don't say anything else. He simply looks out the window and disregards her crying. He's sure that she doesn't want him acknowledging the fact anyways. Three knocks sound on the door. Sasuke gets up and goes to the door. He looks through the small peephole. It is Itachi. He opens the door.

"What is it, Itachi?" He considers calling Itachi 'onii-san', but decides against it. He hasn't used that in years. It's weird to start now.

"Is she here?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Now he knows what Sakura means about not knowing what Itachi calls her. He doesn't seem to even say her name. He looks to the side where Sakura is seated. The back of her head is facing the door. She seems to be rubbing her eyes.

"Aa."

"Please tell her that it is getting late. She is to return to – "

"I can hear you," Sakura's voice cuts in. "I'll be out in a second."

Itachi nods and leans against the door frame as he waits. Sakura soon comes closer to the brothers. She has a fake smile plastered on her face again. Sasuke muses how pain doesn't suit Sakura at all. She should always be smiling a real smile. Otherwise…she just looks so sad. So much like a fallen angel. She looks to Sasuke.

"Thanks for talking to me, Sasuke-kun. I'll come by in the morning. I look forward to your stories."

"Aa."

She walks by him and Itachi nods to him. Sasuke closes the door in their wake.

* * *

**Until next Thursday! :) I foresee a chapter in Sakura's perspective in the near future! And one in Itachi's eventually...maybe...**

**Review and tell me what you think so far! :) Please? Harharharh.**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 4

As the sun rises, he awakes out of habit, but he doesn't open his eyes. He lays in bed, somewhat unsure of what he wishes to see when he opens his eyes. He isn't sure that he wants to leave the strange world that he was in. In that world, his brother is alive, his mother is alive, and his father is alive. Why would he want to leave? He tries to figure out a reason for leaving, but he can't find any. So he opens his eyes, a little nervous that he'd be back to the world where his family doesn't exist anymore.

Thankfully, he isn't there.

He sees the high ceiling of the room he is staying in. He isn't able to stop the grateful feeling from entering him. He realizes that he is happy in this world. If he could, he would never leave.

He heads toward the door at the corner of the room. The door leads to the lavishly furnished bathroom. The toilet is in a room of its own at the side and there are three sink counters – all with gold embroidery. He briefly wonders if it is real gold, but considering this is the royal family, he figures it is. There is a shower area and a large Jacuzzi. He looks at them, debating which one to use. He is used to bathing at public baths (of course the baths wouldn't be so public once he and his people walked in), lakes and such.

He looks at the Jacuzzi. He figures the shower would be easier to use, so he strips and steps into there instead. He has since learned how to use the showerhead and such. The first time he used it, he had made the water a bit too cold – and then too hot.

After he steps out, he quickly brushes his teeth with the toothbrush provided for him. He puts on a simple black t-shirt and pants he found in the closet. The clothes were already there when he had come in. He briefly wonders if Sakura had gotten the room ready when he was going through the entrance process.

He soon exits the bathroom, a towel over his shoulders to keep the water on his hair from dripping to his shirt. He hears a melody. He walks through his room to his bed. It's the phone Itachi had given him a few days ago, on Monday. Sakura had shown up on Sunday, but on Monday, she hadn't. When asked, Itachi had told him that she has school and had insisted that Sasuke attend as well. And so, Sasuke is starting school today.

Sasuke picks up the phone. He had heard of them back in his own world, but he never had one for himself. Itachi had taught him how to use it briefly. He had assumed that Sasuke, a boy at 16, had a phone before, but obviously, that is not true.

"Aa?" greets Sasuke after reading Sakura's name on the glowing screen.

"That's no way to answer a phone, Sasuke-kun," she briefly scolds.

"Aa."

"Okay. I was just calling to make sure you were awake."

"Hn."

"I'll come over with food. And then we'll go to school."

He groans and falls back on his bed, letting his phone fall away from his ear. Sakura simply hangs up, already used to Sasuke's disregard for politeness with her. She seems to like the fact that he doesn't care for pleasantries.

Minutes later, light knocks sound on his door. He gets up and answers the door.

"You washed your hair?" she asks as she pushes the cart of food in.

"Aa."

"So your hair naturally sticks up like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a chicken's derriere." Sasuke scowls. She laughs. "I'm just kidding." She places the plates on the cart onto the table. He sits down.

"Do you like preparing food?"

"Not particularly."

"Then why don't you get someone else to do it?"

She shrugs. "I don't know." She sits down across from him after moving the plates. Sasuke notes that her hair is a lot longer in this world than it ever was in his own world. Her pink hair reaches up to her waist and is slightly wavy here. Her bangs aren't split in the middle either. Instead, it is split a little to the side. Today, she is wearing a red headband. He briefly remembers her red bow from when they were still in the academy.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Your hair is really long."

"Mhmm."

"Why don't you cut it?"

She shrugs again. "I've never had short hair."

"Hn." He begins eating his pancakes.

She props both of her elbows on the table and uses them as support under her chin.

"You never told me his story."

Right. He hadn't. He had decided against it, after all, it is Itachi's story. He should have known better than to think Sakura would just forget about it.

"Aa."

"You've changed your mind?"

He doesn't answer.

"If you have, you can just say so."

"Hn."

"I take that as a 'yes.'"

Sasuke sighs. "It's not my story to tell."

"I know."

He looks up from his food. He semi-expects her to be mad, but she isn't. She is simply isn't. He can't figure out what she is feeling though. He feels...useless. It's these moments when he wonders what she is thinking. She looks like she has been put through lots and lots of pain and misery. It's these moments that he realizes that this is probably how Sakura and Naruto felt back in his world whenever he had this look on his face – the look of knowing true loss.

Then, the expression disappears on her face. She smiles her fake smile.

"What's wrong? Are the cupcakes not good?"

"Hn." He continues eating, giving her his answer. "Will you continue telling me about you two?"

She looks surprised. Then she looks down. "I don't know."

"I wish to know." He pauses. "Please."

She smiles again. It's still not her true smile. "Another time, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

She looks out the window again. He continues eating.

He doesn't know how long he sits, eating in silence, when suddenly someone knocks on the door. He gets up to get the door, but Sakura places her hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him back down.

"I'll get it. Continue eating if you please," she says as she pushes in her chair. She then walks towards the door. He turns and looks at the door to see who it is. It's Itachi. Sakura is looking down as she moves out of his way. He enters. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Itachi was the prince and Sakura was the servant.

"Sasuke," Itachi greets with a nod of his head. "I came to check if you've eaten, but it seems I came too late." Itachi glances at Sakura and Sakura smiles her fake smile yet again. It seems as if they still haven't fixed their relationship. If anything, it seems worse. Had they gotten in another argument? Sasuke briefly sees a sorrowful expression on Itachi's face before it returns to its normal emotionlessness. Itachi's eyes, however, linger on Sakura longer before looking at Sasuke.

"Are you finished?" Itachi asks.

"Aa," Sasuke says, putting down his fork.

"It's still early," says Itachi.

"When do we have to leave?" asks Sasuke.

"Seven thirty. Classes start at eight," answers Sakura. She isn't looking at Itachi at all. Holding back a sigh, Sasuke looks at his clock. It is only six thirty.

"Why don't you two sit?" asks Sasuke. Itachi pulls out a chair for Sakura at the table, across from Sasuke. Sakura hesitates, then she walks forward and sits.

"Thank you," Sakura says, still not looking at Itachi. Itachi pulls out the seat next to hers and sits.

Silence. Maybe he shouldn't have asked them to sit, Sasuke wonders.

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The only sound they hear is the clock ticking away.

Then, Sakura stands.

"I forgot that I have to be at school early today," she says.

"What for?" asks Sasuke.

"I volunteered to be the pianist for some of my friends' performance on Friday," she explains.

Itachi stands up. "I'll take you."

"You don't have to," Sakura says, a little too quickly. It came out snappy. Itachi's eyes widen and his mouth opens. For a short moment, he looks vulnerable. Sakura, realizing her mistake, quickly adds, "I'm sorry. I meant to say that Sasuke needs you to take him to school later. I'll just have Kakashi-sensei take me instead."

Itachi sits back down.

"I'll see you two later," she says. She adds a fake smile at the end. Then, she quickly pushes in her seat and exits the room. It is then that Sasuke realizes that Sakura was in a school uniform. She had a white button-up blouse with puffy sleeves on. Over it was a pale yellow sleeve-less dress with a deep v-neck that ended a few inches above her knee. There was a red ribbon bow around her neck. She was also wearing knee-high grey socks and brown boots.

Sasuke looks to Itachi. Itachi isn't looking at him. He had watched as Sakura left the room. His face looks unemotional, but his eyes betray his face. His eyes look so sad.

"What happened between you two?" Sasuke asks.

He expected Itachi to avoid the question, but Itachi simply says, "A lot." He then adds, "I apologize for her behavior – "

"She isn't normally like that," Sasuke interrupts, "I know that she is only like that when you're around. So what happened between you two?"

Itachi sighs. "A lot."

"Explain."

"It has nothing to do with you, brother."

"I know that she loves you. And I know that you love her. So what is the problem here?"

Itachi is a little taken back by Sasuke's statement. Itachi chuckles slightly. "I shouldn't have expected any less from my own brother."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

Itachi takes a deep breath. Sasuke notices that Itachi tends to do that right before he has to speak a lot. "We grew up together and we didn't use to be like this. I never told her much about myself, but we used to be friends. She used to tell me about her day and I would just listen. I would tell her about my day whenever she asked."

"So what happened?"

"She always thought that she was the last one the Empress spoke to when she passed, but she wasn't. I was. The Empress had realized how I felt about her simply by the way I said her name. Even on her deathbed, she wasn't happy about that fact. She knew how the princess felt – feels about me, which made her even angrier." He pauses. "'You don't deserve her. She is a princess and you are nothing but a servant. She will eventually wed someone else,' she had said to me. She was the one who paid me, so I followed her orders. Her last orders were, 'Do not let her know of your love for her. Do not let her know of this order and do not ever even utter her name ever again.' I intend to follow these orders until the day I die."

"How old were you?"

"I was 15."

How could the empress say such a thing to a 15 year old? Sasuke feels a surge of anger. No one should ever speak to his brother that way. However, the culprit has been dead for a while now. There is nothing he can do about it except change Itachi's mind. Itachi will never be happy unless he is with Sakura.

"She's dead now," says Sasuke, "You don't have to follow those orders."

"I swore loyalty to her when I became the princess's Knight. I will do as she says." Itachi is looking down. Sasuke realizes that Itachi is simply reciting the words as he's been taught.

"You do realize that all of this is hurting her, right?"

Itachi nods.

"She thinks she did something wrong to make you like this. For this to have been going on for six years, can you imagine how much she has been through?"

Itachi doesn't respond.

"She blames herself for all that happened to you in the cage."

Itachi looks at him, surprised. "That has nothing to do with her."

"She says...that if she had gotten there earlier, she could have stopped all of it." Sasuke pauses. "She also blames herself for us not knowing each other until now." Itachi furrows his eyebrows in discomfort. He looks utterly bewildered.

"Why would she…" Itachi whispers.

"Because she needs an explanation. Since you don't give her any, she makes up her own." Sasuke pauses, "Shouldn't you know her better than I do? You've known her for years." Sasuke hadn't meant to sound so angry, but it had just come out like that.

Itachi runs a hand through his long black hair. He still looks uncomfortable with the things that Sasuke has just told him.

"I can't – "

"Don't say you can't do anything about it. Just tell her the reason. End her misery."

"There's no point."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm stepping down by the year's end."

Concern takes over Sasuke. He is scared that, like in his own world, Itachi is sick. "…What? Why?"

"I can't be here anymore. Your words have proven that fact."

"You're just going to leave Sakura alone?"

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I'll get over her."

Silence.

"Okay."

Itachi sighs. "I have your uniform."

"Hn."

Itachi gets up and pushes in his seat. He exits the room and comes back with Sasuke's uniform. The uniform has taupe pants and a white shirt. He is mildly thankful that the pants aren't pale yellow like Sakura's dress. The uniform also has a gray vest and a gray blazer with the school name on it. Sasuke takes the uniform and goes off to change.

When he comes out, Itachi has two shoes in his hands.

"I'm glad the clothes fit. I hope these fit too," Itachi says while handing Sasuke his shoes.

Sasuke slips on some socks he found in the closet and slips on the shoes.

"They fit perfectly. Thank you."

Itachi smiles a little. "It's about time that we go."

"Aa."

Before the two of them reach the door, someone starts banging on it. Sasuke gets the door and a girl with flaming red hair comes in. Sasuke recognizes her despite her unfamiliar hairdo. Karin. Her hair is neatly combed and pinned up. She is wearing what Sasuke recognizes as the maids' clothes.

"What's wrong, Karin-san?" asks Itachi. He comes up behind Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san called me. There's been a problem at the school!" She's rather out of breath.

Sasuke watches as Itachi narrows his eyes.

"What problem?" Itachi all but hisses.

"S-Several students are being kept h-h-hostage. The Akatsuki – "

Itachi pushes past her and runs out the door. Sasuke ignores her and quickly follows behind Itachi.

"Itachi, stop and think for a second!" Sasuke says.

"We don't have time – "

" – outside Imperial Academy. Currently, the Akatsuki have taken several students of the prestigious Imperial Academy as hostage. Insiders say that the princess, Princess Sakura, is among those hostages. About half an hour ago, it was said that unless we follow the Akatsuki's demands in 2 hours, they will start pushing students, one per hour, off of the roof of the building!" Sasuke turns and looks at the flat screen television. The news anchor looks a little concerned.

And on the side of the television, there is a timer. 1:32.

He can _feel_ Itachi's rage and worry as he looks at the television. One question runs through Sasuke's mind: In this world, who are the Akatsuki?


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

Everything just went by so fast after the television broadcast. Itachi had left the palace as soon as possible. Sasuke got in the car with him. Itachi hadn't thought enough to tell Sasuke to put on the seatbelt, not that Sasuke would even know what it meant. Itachi hadn't put on the seatbelt himself. Itachi probably broke lots of laws driving.

They are now outside the school. Sasuke stares in mild awe. The school is _huge_. He barely has time to think of anything else before Itachi spots someone and makes a beeline towards him. Sasuke sees Kakashi. This can't be good.

"Hatake!" Itachi hisses. He grabs Kakashi by the collar. "What the hell happened?"

Kakashi pushes Itachi away from him. "Calm down, Itachi." He pauses. "I dropped her off in the auditorium and then left. The Akatsuki came after. All the students in the performance have been captured."

Itachi takes a deep breath. "What is going on now?" asks Itachi. Sasuke wonders why it took so long for Kakashi to tell them that Sakura is being kept hostage anyways, but he dismisses it. It's not the issue right now.

"We still have an hour. I'm preparing to send ANBU in."

Itachi closes his eyes in thought. Seconds later, he opens them. "There's no use for that. I'll go."

Kakashi stares at Itachi in confusion, then suspicion takes over. "I'll let them know."

Itachi walks towards the entrance to the school where guards are blocking it off. Sasuke quickly follows behind him. Itachi turns around and stares at Sasuke.

"You're not going in there alone," Sasuke says. His tone leaves no room for argument. He watches as Itachi looks down and then looks back at Sasuke. Does he look…nervous?

Must be because Sakura is in danger, right?

"Stay close." Itachi turns around and stares the Akatsuki guards down. They move aside under Itachi's deadly gaze and let the two Uchiha in.

Sasuke looks around the school entrance. It's quite extravagant with portraits of old school directors hanging throughout the halls. The portraits are all lined with gold embroidery. In the middle of the circular room is a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the ground is a large design with words of many languages and such circulating around the center where there is a hole in the ground. Glass covers it to prevent people from falling. Under, Sasuke can see the water swaying from side to side.

Itachi continues walking, forcing Sasuke to follow behind him.

"How do you know where you're going?" asks Sasuke.

"The Royal Family used to come here a lot. Since it's an elevator school, I had to drop the princess her a lot while we were growing up," explains Itachi with barely any emotion. Suddenly, Itachi says, "Stay behind me." Sasuke looks over his brother's shoulder and spots a blue skinned man – Kisame.

Kisame narrows his eyes. "What brings you here, Itachi?"

"What do you think?" Itachi retorts.

"Ah, _The_ Princess is among the hostages it seems. Shall I tell the leader?" Kisame taunts.

Itachi's eyes narrow at Kisame. "Kisame…" Itachi says warningly.

"I'm only kidding. We already knew that the cherry blossom was among them. She actually volunteered to be the first one," says Kisame, "While I admire her courage, I can't help but question if she's just stupid."

"Where is she?" Itachi hisses.

"She's with Pein," says Kisame. He looks past Itachi. "Oh, who is this one?"

"My little brother," says Itachi. "I'm going to Pein." He walks past Kisame. Sasuke follows close behind. Kisame tries to get between them, but Itachi knows better than to leave his brother to Kisame. Itachi grabs Kisame's arm when it reaches out to Sasuke. "If you try that again, I will kill you."

Kisame simply chuckles. "I am assuming he doesn't know then."

"Shut up," Itachi says with a tone of finality. Kisame does as told. Itachi wraps a hand around Sasuke's elbow and walks away, pulling Sasuke along. After Kisame is out of view, he lets go of Sasuke.

"What is Akatsuki?" asks Sasuke.

"It's a rebel group," says Itachi, "They don't like the fact that we aren't doing anything about the poverty rate. Well…anything that is working."

Sasuke doesn't respond. The wheels in his head are turning quickly as he puts together the conversation with Kisame. What did he mean? 'I am assuming he doesn't know then'? Doesn't know what?

"What did he mean?" he decides to ask.

"Don't concern yourself with it," Itachi says as he stops at a door.

"The auditorium?"

"Aa." Itachi pushes the doors open. After all, he is a Uchiha. Uchiha's always make _the_ entrance. All the people on the stage, the hostages, look up. Itachi scans the crowd. Sakura isn't among them. There are only about two Akatsuki. Sasuke wonders why the Akatsuki aren't attacking Itachi, but Itachi has already approached one of them – preventing Sasuke from asking any questions.

"Where is she?" Itachi asks as he grabs one of the Akatsuki members by the collar. Sasuke recognizes the member as Deidara.

"Let go of me, Uchiha," hisses Deidara.

"Tell me where she is and I'll let you go," says Itachi.

Sasuke watches as the other member approaches the two men. He doesn't recognize her, but he has heard of her. The blue haired woman of the Akatsuki – Konan. "Let go of him, Itachi. Pein's on the roof with her."

Itachi lets go of Deidara and bows slightly to Konan. Then, he exits the auditorium. Sasuke follows behind him. He is thankful that Itachi knows the way, or else he wouldn't have known where to go. This school truly is huge. Itachi glances at Sasuke. Sasuke sees this.

"What is it?"

"Would it be too much to ask for us to walk up 8 flights of stairs?"

Sasuke is a little taken aback at the question, but he answers, "No. I can do it."

Itachi simply smiles at him. It's a small smile – barely even moving the corners of his mouth.

The two rush towards the staircase, then up the stairs.

It doesn't take them long to reach the roof. Sasuke isn't very out of breath, strangely. He didn't expect this body to be able to keep up. He simply didn't want to hold Itachi back when he had said that he could do it.

Itachi glances at Sasuke again. Sasuke nods, understanding Itachi's gaze. Itachi smiles again and walks forward. He looks at the orange haired man standing at the side, close to the edge, along with other Akatsuki members. He is speaking with other Akatsuki members. Sakura is standing a little away from them. Sakura's arms, however, are tied behind her back.

One of the Akatsuki members spots Itachi – Sasori, Sasuke recognizes. Pein turns and looks at Itachi.

"If it isn't the mighty knight, Uchiha Itachi," says Pein, smirking. Sasuke wonders if this is Pein's personality in his own world. If it is, he wouldn't have expected it. He didn't seem like much of the type to taunt someone, or at least Sasuke didn't think he would. This Pein, however, doesn't seem to hold any qualms against taunting someone.

Itachi glares at Pein. Pein, as a result, turns to Sasori. "Take the girl down to the others."

Sasori does as told. He pushes Sakura towards the door. Sakura passes by the two brothers. She smiles slightly at both of them. After Sakura is out of hearing distance, Itachi steps closer to Pein. Sasuke follows, but Itachi stops and shakes his head. "Go wait over there, Sasuke."

Sasuke narrows his eyes briefly. He doesn't like being treated like a child. He already had to follow Itachi around like a lost puppy. This isn't going well with his temper. He takes a deep breath and does as told. He then watches as Itachi speaks to Pein.

If only he could hear what they're saying. If only he had his chakra or his sharingan. He knows that civilians can't utilize chakra because they aren't trained to do so. Maybe, just maybe, if he manages to mold it, he'll be able to use it in this world. He tries again. Nothing. He tries again. And again. And again. How could molding it be this hard? It came like second nature to him when he was a child.

Then, he feels it.

He looks to Itachi and Pein, knowing full well that his eyes are red.

Pein is the one currently speaking " – let her go this time because you are one of our most valuable members. But remember, just because you are important doesn't mean that we'll always be this easy. If you let us capture her again, we _will _use her."

Sasuke turns off his Sharingan. He doesn't want to know any more than that. No. No. No. No no no no no. This can't be. Itachi can't be in Akatsuki in this world. That would mean – that would mean that he is betraying Sakura. He _can't _be Akatsuki's spy. He just _can't_.

That's when he realizes.

In his world, Itachi was loyal to Konoha and a spy in Akatsuki.

If this world truly is as opposite as he thinks it is...

That would mean that…

In this world…

Itachi is loyal to Akatsuki and a spy in Konoha.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. ; ; Don't worry, next week's is going to be uber long. Harharhar. **

**Review please? :) Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Everybody on the ground!"

She suddenly hears screaming and yelling. Someone grabs her arm and pulls her off of the piano bench she is sitting on. Then, she is sitting on the ground. She is briefly stuck in a daze, unsure of what is going on. Then, only one question runs through her mind: What _exactly _is going on?

"Move to the stage!" Sakura stays in place since she is already on stage.

She tries to look up, but someone pushes her head down gently. There are now a few other girls around her.

"You have to hide, Sakura-sama," someone whispers.

Sakura looks to the direction of the voice, "What's going on?" She keeps her voice as low as possible.

"The Akatsuki are here," someone else whispers.

"The Akatsuki…" Sakura repeats. It sounds strangely familiar. She repeats it in her head. Suddenly, memories of various people – her father, Kakashi, Itachi – saying it appear.

None of them have said what Akatsuki is though.

She decides not to ask the students around her.

All of the students, however, know better than to say anything else since one of the members of the Akatsuki come closer to them. Sakura hides her face. The dark lighting hides her hair well enough so she doesn't have to worry about that. The students around her follow her and look down.

"Alright," announces one of the Akatsuki, "Here's the deal." He pauses. Sakura doesn't dare to look up to even look at his face. "We are keeping you kids as hostages. Unless the Emperor or whoever follows our demands in two hours, we will push one of you…" he points at one girl, "one…" he points at a boy, "by…" he points at another boy, "one…" He grabs a girl who was looking down and facing the other way by the shoulders, scaring her. She screams. He chuckles, "off of the roof by the hour until you're all dead."

The girl he scared is now hysterical. Her friend next to her has her arms wrapped around the crying girl, trying to calm her, but it isn't working.

He suddenly turns around and laughs. "There are about…what, 22 of you here? That means…unless they give us what we want, you all are going to be dead in 24 hours!" He lets out a maniacal laugh.

"Now…who wants to go first?"

No one answers.

"How…about…you?" He grabs the crying girl by the arm and pulls her up.

"No!" she wails. "No! Please! No!" Her tears continue running.

"Shut up. I can't stand your crying, you little rich bitch," he says. "You should be the first to die."

Before she realizes what she's doing, Sakura is already standing. "I'll go." The girls next to her are desperately trying to pull her back down.

"What was that?"

"I'll. Go. First."

The Akatsuki members are all staring at Sakura now. She doesn't budge. The girls around her have already stopped trying to stop her. They're all fruitless efforts anyways. They know that Sakura won't back down.

"Fine," says the man holding onto the hysterical girl. He lets go of her and she crawls back to her friend's waiting arms. She clings onto her friend like her life depends on it. "What's your name, brave girl?"

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura says.

The Akatsuki members look to each other, surprised. They hadn't expected the princess to be here this early in the morning. Then, they all join together in one area away from the stage so that they can talk privately.

The girls around her are now starting to get hysterical now that they know that at the two hour mark, the princess is going to die. Even if the rest of them all live, they'll be attacked by the public because the princess died in their place. People who claim that they would have given their lives in place of the princess will start coming forward and they'll all be humiliated and ridiculed for the rest of their lives. It's either die or be treated like dirt. Unless they are saved by the two hour mark, their lives will suck.

Sakura, however, has faith. She glances at the huddled Akatsuki. They're still talking. She looks down at the girls. She walks towards the hysterical one. She is still shaking.

"We'll be saved," Sakura says, "Don't worry."

"How are you so sure?" a boy asks.

"We will be," she says, "I just know."

"Why did you volunteer?" a girl asks.

"What kind of princess would I be if I let my people die?" Sakura asks.

"T-Thank you," says the crying girl.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry he treated you so badly. He will get what's coming to him," Sakura says, "I'll make sure of it after we are all out of here."

"Hey!" the guy from Akatsuki yells, "What are you all yappin' your mouths about?" All of the students quiet. "Princess, get your ass over here." Sakura gives the students one last smile before walking over to the Akatsuki. She is shaking slightly in fear.

She wasn't lying when she told the students that they will be saved – she believes that Itachi will save her before she is to be pushed off the roof. She knows he will. He has never failed her before and he won't start now. Despite his apparent distrust towards her, she will always trust him.

"Tie her arms behind her back, Hidan!" says a member. "_He_ said that she's quite strong."

Hidan yanks her arms behind her and ties them tightly enough to nearly cut off her blood circulation.

"Walk," he orders. Sakura obliges and walks as Hidan pushes her slightly from the back. He keeps a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura speaks as they walk.

"What?" Hidan says calmly. There is a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What are your demands?" she asks.

He laughs. "It's not something you should concern yourself with, little girl."

That again. Those words. What if she does want to concern herself with all these things? She is reminded that she has said the same words to Sasuke as well. He's probably getting fed up with her strange secrecy. She should just tell him what the medallion is and why it means so much to her – but that would lead to secrets she isn't ready to share yet.

"If I'm going to be Empress one day, I should concern myself with these issues."

He laughs again. "You're not going to live today, little girl. Not unless some fuckin' miracle happens."

"Why not?"

"There's no way your father can do anything about the poverty rate in two hours…And you're not worth the throne."

"Poverty rate?" She had already figured out that they would want her father to abdicate the throne.

He ignores her.

"If there's no way that he can do it, why are you doing this?"

He smirks. "Because we love to see him try."

"So you're just going to kill innocent people?"

"You're far from innocent, little girl."

"What do you mean?"

"You live a life of fuckin' luxury while there are people scattered all over the streets, eating one piece of bread a day – you know what? Why the fuck am I even telling you this shit." He pushes her roughly. She stumbles slightly. "You probably don't know any of the problems going on in the world because you're living in your own little fuckin' perfect bubble."

"You act like I like being overprotected like this. I want to know what's going on outside. I want to be able to go outside. I _want_ to know about the outside world more than anything!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He pushes her again. "You don't know shit!"

"No! _You _don't know shit!" she yells back. "I – " His hand is now around her neck, pinning her to the wall and choking her.

"Don't give me your high and mighty bullshit."

His grip around her neck tightens.

She gasps for air.

She's losing consciousness.

"Hidan, what are you doing?!" a voice yells. "Let go of her, yeah."

"No. This bitch deserves to be taught a lesson," Hidan growls.

"She's no use to us if she's dead, yeah," says the man again.

"I don't give a shit," Hidan argues back. "I'll kill her and that'll teach the fuckin' Emperor to not mess with us."

"Let go of her, Hidan," says another voice.

Then, the hand around her neck loosens. Sakura falls to the ground coughing. No one helps her.

"Are you finished?" asks the last voice.

Sakura simply grunts in response.

"Good." The person pulls her up by her hair. "Start walking."

Then, she is on the roof. She stands there silently, waiting. Someone will come to help – Itachi will come. She just knows it. Suddenly, someone pulls her arm towards the edge of the roof. She bites her lip to prevent her from screaming. It hasn't been two hours yet. Why are they –

"Stand over here so they can see you," says the one that brought her up. "You can sit if you want."

"No, I'm fine," Sakura says.

"Stand closer," he says again.

Sakura hesitantly stands even closer to the edge, now only a few inches from the edge. Thankfully, there is a fence around the perimeter. It won't be hard to throw her over said fence though.

She is so glad that she isn't scared of heights.

She waits as other Akatsuki members arrive. They then start talking. She barely understands what they are talking about – something about another member being wishy washy.

Before she knows it, she's counting down the seconds before she is going to be pushed off the roof.

After thirty minutes, Sakura is getting more and more nervous. Then she is fidgeting with her fingers behind her back. Her thoughts are straying. She's scared. She's just as scared of her own mind as she is of dying.

She looks over the fence. It's going to be a hard fall. She glances around. There are no helicopters – no nothing. She figures that it's because everyone's scared that if they even try anything, they'll harm her.

Another thirty minutes pass.

She tries to stop her thoughts from straying so far down – but she starts questioning if Itachi is coming at all. Maybe, just maybe, he hates her so much that he won't save her. That he will just let her die. And that scares her so much. Dying doesn't scare her as much as the thought that Itachi hates her does – well, hates her and won't ever help her. She knows Itachi doesn't feel very good about her. After all…she had done so many bad things, albeit unknowingly, to him. If it weren't for her…he wouldn't have been in all of this. He would have been with his family.

He would have been happy.

To him, is she even worth saving?

Then she questions if she should just throw herself off the roof right now.

But as soon as that thought enters her head, she almost laughs. She would _never _try to kill herself. It's not so much for herself than for other people. She knows that her death would hurt those she loves. Though her mother isn't around anymore, her mom would definitely be very disappointed if Sakura joins her so early. She knows that it would definitely pain her father too. Her father only has her, after all.

…Would her death hurt Itachi?

She looks down again.

Probably not.

He might even be happy about it.

It's these moments where she wishes that she didn't think so much. Maybe if her forehead were smaller, she'd think less. She almost lets out a laugh.

Just then, the door to the roof opens.

Sakura looks over and sees Itachi with Sasuke.

She bites her lip to prevent herself from smiling a huge, stupid smile.

"If it isn't the mighty knight, Uchiha Itachi," says the orange haired man. Sakura briefly questions how the guy knows Itachi's last name. It was never released to the public, after all.

When she looks at Itachi, she doesn't remember what she was thinking.

All she knows is he does care.

And that's all that matters to her.

Then, like the high school girl she is, she feels all tingly and happy inside.

"Take the girl down to the others," he orange haired man says in response to Itachi's glares.

The one that brought her up the stairs pushes her slightly towards the door. She does as told and walks.

As she passes by Itachi and Sasuke, she smiles a little. If she could, she would have smiled even bigger, but it doesn't seem like it's proper at the moment.

She briefly worries about the brothers' safety.

Itachi will save all of them. He can.

And just like that, all her doubts, worries and questions are gone.

Because to her, Itachi can do no wrong.

X

She is now waiting with all the other students. They seemed very happy to know that Sakura is still alive. Sakura feels like she is on cloud nine despite the fact that she is still being held hostage. Now that she knows Itachi is here, she knows that they are all going to be saved.

Minutes later, all the Akatsuki members disappear.

Kakashi and some other officers walk in. Kakashi walks up to Sakura and unties her hands.

"Are you hurt in any way?" asks Kakashi.

Sakura shakes her head. "No. I'm fine."

"Is there anything you need right now?"

Sakura shakes her head again. "No. I'm fine. I won't be crying in front of you anytime soon, sensei."

"Great. I can't deal with crying girls."

She smiles. "Are Itachi and Sasuke-kun still up there?"

Kakashi nods. She notices a look flash across Kakashi's face as she mentions the brothers.

"What is it?"

He stares at her for a few seconds, then he shakes his head. "It's nothing."

Sakura raises an eyebrow at him, but dismisses his weird behavior.

"Are we going to wait?"

Sakura nods. Some hostages thank Sakura as they walk out. Kakashi sends her some questioning glances, but she simply shrugs. She doesn't have to tell anyone what she did. They'd just call her foolish or something. As she watches the hostages and officers file out of the building, she remembers something. "Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?"

"It's not like I can deny your requests."

Sakura smiles a little mischievously, and Kakashi shrinks back a little as a joke. She laughs a little. "All jokes aside, my question is actually serious."

"What is it?"

"What are the Akatsuki?"

Kakashi pauses. "They're…a terrorist group."

"What do they want – besides the obvious, of course?"

"There are things you don't know about the outside world, Sakura."

"…Like the poverty rate?"

He looks surprised at the fact that Sakura knew about it. Either that, or he doesn't want to tell her how high it is.

…So she asks. "How high is it?"

"Quite high."

"Like…?"

"Last time I heard, it was more than 25%."

"So one out of every four people are living in poverty?! Why aren't we doing anything about it?!"

"Your father is working on it."

"I want to see what's outside the palace, Kakashi-sensei."

"You know better than anyone that you're not allowed out."

"A stupid rule if you ask me. How am I going to rule one day if I don't even know what the outside world looks like? If you don't help me get out of here at least once, I'll find a way to get out myself."

Kakashi sighs. "Even after this whole ordeal, you'd still want to be outside of the palace?"

"Of course! If anything, I want to go outside even more now!"

"You are at school almost every day."

"School doesn't count! I don't get to see _anything_! I want to _see_. What's so bad about that?"

"It's dangerous, Sakura."

"You know better than anyone how far from useless I am."

"You were just held hostage today."

"You think I was just going to let them throw me off the roof?"

"Your hands were tied."

"You've been teaching me how to – "

Sakura stops speaking as Itachi and Sasuke show up. Sasuke looks troubled. Sakura smiles a little at them again and she sends Sasuke some questioning looks. Itachi barely acknowledges her as Kakashi leads them out of the auditorium. She falls into step next to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" She looks up at him a little. He is about three inches taller than her.

"Nothing," he responds without looking at her.

"I'm sorry that your first day of school ended up like this," she says, "Your uniform suits you though."

"Thank you," he answers.

At his coldness, she stops talking. She feels a little rejected as she walks quicker to catch up with Kakashi. There's no point in talking to either ice cube, right? She'd probably have better luck talking to a brick wall than to the Uchiha brothers.

Kakashi opens the door to the car for her. She gets in the car and he closes the door. Sasuke enters the car on the other side of her. Itachi climbs in the front next to Kakashi and soon they are off.

And then they are back at the palace. All of them follow behind her as she walks into the palace. Her father is there, waiting. The light filtering through the stained glass dome on the ceiling almost makes her father's hair look rainbow. His natural white-silver hair looks a little shorter.

"Father!" she says. A smile forms on her face. "You cut your hair?"

He scowls. "You could have died and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"I love you?" She plasters a silly smile on.

He continues scowling for a few seconds, but then he smiles warmly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'll always be okay so long as Itachi is here."

"Good." He looks over her head. Sakura turns and follows her father's line of sight. He is looking at Itachi and Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"He's Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke." As she speaks to him, she faces him.

"Hmmm," her father hums as if intrigued.

"What is it, father?"

"Come to my office, Sakura. I have to speak to you privately," he says. He is suddenly stern.

Sakura nods and follows behind her father. She turns and glances at Itachi, Sasuke and Kakashi for a second. She was going to smile at them, telling them not to worry, but she forgets all about it when she sees Itachi's expression.

He looks like someone just plunged a knife into his torso.

He looks so _hurt_.

A millisecond later, the expression disappears. She suppresses the urge to ask about it. Instead, she simply turns back around and follows her father to his office.

X

"Sakura," he says as he sits down on the seat behind his desk. She is slightly thankful that he isn't on his throne, because that would mean that she is in some serious trouble. Right now, the only indication of his…annoyance? Anger? - is the tone he's using, though she isn't so sure what her father's tone is indicating, but it isn't something good. "I have always avoided asking you this…"

"What is it, father?"

"Are you in love with Itachi?"

"Yes," she says without much thought. No one can ever doubt her love for Itachi. She would never doubt it. She never doubted it before. She always _knew _she loved Itachi.

"Do you know what it means to be in love?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that you're _in _love?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Her father pauses, then he lets out a sigh. "How is your search going?"

_This again…_Sakura muses. "Same as always."

"If it doesn't speed up, your engagement to Suna's prince will be pushed forward."

_That_ was a surprise. "W-What?"

"Sakura, you've been searching for the boy your mother gave the medallion to for _years_ now."

"Yeah, so? I won't give up. She said that he is my meant-to-be. There is no deadline on love!"

"The Akatsuki is getting out of control. We won't be able to hold them off for much longer. They have everything on their side – numbers, power, money. We can't compare."

"I just need time, father."

"We don't have much of it left."

"I don't want to marry Prince Gaara!"

"We don't have much of a choice, Sakura. They need our help just as much as we need theirs. And I can't tell them that Princess Sakura won't marry Prince Gaara because she is still looking for her so called soul mate."

"Please, father. I just need more time."

He sighs. "I'll give you six months."

Sakura smiles. It's a big smile. She runs over to her father and hugs him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Are you going to be okay with marrying someone other than Itachi though?"

She wants to tell him the truth, but decides against it.

Itachi would never…marry her.

She just wants more time before she's engaged.

X

Entering her own room, she realizes that she's not alone. Her heart skips a beat as she realizes that the intruder is Itachi. She smiles lightly.

"What brings you here?" she asks, "I thought you didn't like being alone with me." She walks past him to her desk. "Tea?" She lifts the teapot and begins pouring into the small teacups.

He doesn't answer her. Instead, she hears his footsteps near her.

Then, she feels two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

He's shaking.

She sets down the teapot on the table. She places her hands on his forearms around her and pats them gently.

"What's wrong?" she whispers.

Silence. He just holds her tighter.

"I'm sorry," she says. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't ever do that again," she hears his voice – low and rough, yet there is a soft undertone.

"Do what?" she whispers.

"Give yourself up like you did today."

She silences. So does he.

They are contemplating their next moves. She is still standing in his arms and he is still standing behind her. She knows that their next words will change things for them. Their next actions would change their relationship. She just knows that she's special now. She had thought that Itachi hated her, but what is this warm feeling she's getting? The feeling of loving and being loved? It's almost as if he loves her too. But she's scared she's just overthinking everything.

"Itachi…what am I to you?" she asks.

Silence. Then, just like that, his arms fall away from her. He steps away from her. The warmth at her back is gone. She couldn't have felt any lonelier than when he stepped away.

Just when he seemed like he would open up, she had to push him too far. She made him close himself off again. It wouldn't be the first time…but would it be the last? It's these moments when Itachi cares that she holds onto – these moments that she is happy.

"Sorry," she says as she continues pouring tea, "I won't do that again."

She refuses to turn around. She knows that if she so much as looks at him, she'll cry.

Before she can say anything else, she hears his footsteps. Then the door shuts and he is gone.

Seconds later, her legs give way. She clutches onto the side of her desk as she lets herself unravel. She wishes that she could be stronger – be able to give up her feelings towards Itachi. She wishes that she could be as strong as a warrior – as strong as Itachi. She can't take the pain. She can't take the truth that Itachi doesn't like her. She tells herself that he doesn't so often, but she doesn't believe it, at least, she doesn't want to. She hopes and hopes that he'll like her like she likes him, but she knows deep down that he doesn't – and that's what hurts the most.

And she knows that Itachi will always be able to hurt her again and again until she lets go.

But she can't let him go. She can't give up those feelings for him. She can't give up the feelings that sometimes make her feel happier than she ever will. For those small moments of happiness, she's willing to give up everything.

And that is why she will always be beside herself and only herself.

She suppresses what would have been a loud sob by covering her mouth with her hand.

Another crack forms on her armor – another one among the many from the years. She cries harder as she reminisces the happier memories she had with Itachi – the memories from six years ago, when she was happier.

She could remember the days that she hung out with Itachi in his room, the days when he would listen to her instead of just bolt as soon as they're alone, and the days she took for granted. There were days that she would say, 'I don't want to get out of bed today," because she thought that Itachi would always be there for her the next day. She fantasized about marrying him and she thought he would always be there. She would tell people that Itachi would always be there for her. He would always protect her, because he's her knight in shining armor.

But he'll always be too good for her, won't he? His life was ruined because of her. His family was torn apart because of her. He's gotten hurt, gotten criticized, gotten humiliated, all because of her. She will never be able to match up to him. While he can take all of the endless pain that has been handed to her, she can't even handing one heartbreak.

While her armor is all cracked and falling apart from one pain, his is still shining as if it is made of steel despite all the pain. He was a little boy that grew up too fast while she took her time. Somehow, he came out better than she did. He'll always be too good for her.

And he won't always be there for her.

She grips onto the side of the desk again and pulls herself up. She slowly and lethargically walks over to the window seat of the giant window of her window. She sits down, leaning against the side as she pulls a blanket over herself. She stares out of the window as she forces the tears to stop. The sun is shining, so her tears are out of place.

But its days like these that she wants to cry the most.

Days like these are supposed to be happy, but these days are the ones that leave her feeling the most alone.

Especially today.

All she wants right now is a proper hug. One that will give her the strength to move on from today. One that will tell her that tomorrow will come in a matter of hours and she'll forget all about almost dying, she'll forget all about how she stared down the eight stories, she'll forget all about the upcoming engagement, and most of all, she'll forget all about her most recent rejection.

But she has no friends for that.

Because she has told herself for years that all she needs is Itachi.

And she doesn't have him. Instead, he has her. He will always have her.

She sighs as tears start coming again. She hugs her knees to her chest.

She refuses to close her eyes. All she sees when she closes them is the long way down from the roof. If she's not thinking about the pain Itachi gave her, she will undoubtedly think of the scary members of the Akatsuki – of how one member nearly killed her and of how much hatred every member held in their eyes as they looked at her.

She normally uses her good memories to block out the dark ones.

But she's running out of good memories. She tries hard to remember the good ones better, but bad memories tend to stick longer. She tries to only think of good things, but there isn't much to think of.

Because she only ever thought that the only friend she needed was Itachi. But they aren't friends, are they?


	8. Chapter 7

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7

She's quite beautiful. He doesn't know why he hasn't realized it before. But she's sad and that sadness changes her features. He doesn't know why she's so depressed, but he wishes that someone could be there for her like Naruto was there for her in his own time.

He briefly wonders if this is how she was when he left.

He watches as she hugs her knees to her chest and buries her face in her knees. Even through the glare of the sun, he can see that she is shaking. Is she crying again?

Is it because of Itachi? Is it because of what happened with Akatsuki? Or…is it because of her father? He's pretty sure that he has met Sakura's father before and the man he met -

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looks back down from Sakura's window. It's Itachi.

Sasuke looks back up at Sakura's window again. She isn't there anymore.

"What is it?" Itachi asks.

He pauses, then, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Itachi raises an eyebrow and looks up at where Sasuke had looked. A different look crosses his face and it is Sasuke's turn to be confused.

"She's crying, you know," Sasuke says.

"Aa," Itachi says.

Sasuke doesn't know what to say afterwards, so he just follows behind Itachi as they walk towards the palace. He wants to ask why Itachi would let the girl he loves cry. He wants to ask why Itachi causes her to cry. He never had experienced love firsthand, but he knows some things from watching his parents when he was younger. His father would never have let his mother cry like Itachi lets Sakura cry. His father would never have _caused_ his mother to cry like Itachi causes Sakura to cry.

Is Itachi a masochist? Shouldn't watching Sakura in pain put him in pain too?

He really doesn't know, but it still doesn't sit right with him – Sakura's sadness, that is.

"Nii-san," Sasuke says, falling back into his old speech pattern. Itachi turns around, a little surprised.

"You haven't called me that since we were kids," Itachi says. Sasuke isn't able to read the emotion in Itachi's eyes, but Itachi's lips curve into a slight smile.

Sasuke can't help but smile a little back. "I'm going to go to Sakura's room for a little bit."

The smile vanishes, but he nods. "…Alright." Sasuke nods and then runs ahead. He stops briefly at his room to retrieve Naruto's gift, then he rushes to Sakura's room. When he arrives, he hesitantly knocks on her door.

After a pause, he finally hears, "Coming!" Seconds later, she shows up at the door with a hideous fuzzy multicolored blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She is holding it closed around her chest. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, what're you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," she says as she moves out of the way. He can see that her eyes are still swollen and her face is a little blotchy. He can't help but feel overprotective of his longtime friend, even if she doesn't know how long they've been friends.

He looks around. This is actually one of the first times he's been in her room. Her room is about twice his room's size – it's _huge_…and not as girly as he expected. In fact, most of the room isn't pink like he expected it to be. It's actually mostly earthy colors and very comfy looking. Her ugly blanket looks like it fits right in, though less ugly when with the room than on the glowing girl.

"Take a seat," she says, motioning to a talking…or tea area.

He sits down.

"How do you know where my room is?" she asks, _that_ smile on her face.

"Not that hard to find," he says, "You're usually coming from this direction."

"Oh." She pauses. "So what's up?"

"I wanted to see if you're okay." His statement seems to take her by surprise, but she seems understanding a moment later.

"I'm fine, thank you." She smiles again.

"You should stop smiling like that," Sasuke suddenly says.

The smile disappears from her face. "What do you mean?"

"Your fake smile."

She looks down. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I've seen enough of your real smiles to know when they're fake."

She looks back up at him. "What? When – "

"So you do know what I'm talking about. Lying isn't something you're good at, Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I-I don't know." He realizes that she has started to shake slightly.

"…I apologize. I didn't mean to trap you like this."

"N-no…"

He sighs slightly. He never was one for putting words gently. "You're obviously still shaken from before. You're not okay."

She lets out a dry laugh. "…I guess not." She hugs her blanket tighter.

"Sakura…can you tell me something?"

"What is it?"

"What happened to you before we got there?"

"Nothing," she says. "Really, nothing happened." She smiles again.

"Stop trying to be strong for Itachi. He doesn't see you as weak, you don't have to just smile and pretend like everything's okay."

She looks down again.

He sighs again. "Sorry. This isn't what I wanted to talk about."

"…What is it?"

"Here, for you," he says as he pulls out Naruto's gift. "My best friend gave it to me." She takes the object into her hands. She looks confused.

"I can't take this."

"Take it. I'm giving it to you."

"…What is it?" She looks genuinely curious.

"It's a snow globe." Such objects were such a treasure in his own world – very rare and very expensive. He knew that Naruto must have given it to him just in case Sasuke got home sick or something, but there's no way that he would get home sick of a home he barely was in. "That's where I'm from."

"Is that you?" she asks, pointing to one of the small black haired figures in the globe.

"Aa."

"And these people?" She points to the little figures in the snow globe. They aren't detailed or anything, but Sasuke can recognize the people by their hairstyles and hair colors.

"My friends back home," he says. The words still feel foreign on his tongue.

She smiles a real smile. It looks quite…endearing. "Tell me about them?"

"The blonde idiot in the middle is the one who gave it to me. His name is Naruto and he is one of the dumbest people alive, but he is also one of the best friends anyone can ask for. That blonde girl is Ino and she is impossibly loud and clingy. I prefer not to be left alone with her and that one is Kiba. He is probably…"

The honest smile on Sakura's face doesn't fade as she listens. Sasuke feels a little tingly inside as he listens, but he knows this feeling – it's the same feeling he feels for Itachi and Naruto…because Sakura is his teammate and his family. Just as he wouldn't like to see Itachi and Naruto sad, he will never want to see Sakura upset.

X

"Suigetsu, get your butt over here right now!" a feminine voice screeches.

Sakura, who was sitting across from Sasuke gets up. "Ah, ah, they're at it again. I swear, they're going to get married one day." She smiles a small smile and then walks towards her door. "Karin, what did Suigetsu do this time?"

Sasuke smiles a little, remembering how his annoying "newer" teammates liked to argue. At least the Karin in this world doesn't bug him like she does in his own world. He did appreciate her skills and has been fairly cruel to her before, but that was before this whole experience opened his eyes.

He must have zoned out because when he snaps back to reality, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are all in Sakura's room too. They are also sitting across from him at the tea area, looking at him quite curiously.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"You look a lot like Itachi-san," says Suigetsu.

"I'm his brother." Like something finally made sense in the world, the trio's eyes all widened (though Juugo's to a lesser extent than Karin's and Suigetsu's).

Sakura giggles a little as she places small teacups in front of the trio. Juugo suddenly gets up.

"Sakura-sama, I'll do it," he says. He reaches out to take the teapot but Sakura holds the teapot away from the gigantic man with a slightly pouty look on her face.

Karin lets out a loud laugh. "Just let her do it, Juugo. Sakura may be a princess outside, but she's a pauper at heart. She lives to do this stuff." Juugo hesitantly sits back down.

Sakura sticks her tongue out at Karin. "Yeah, in contrast to you, Karin, oh-queen-of-whatever-land-you-lived-in-your-previo us-life."

Karin scowls. "How else do you think I was blessed with such good looks? I swear, Sakura, maybe we were switched at birth, or maybe you usurped my throne in our previous lives."

Sakura laughs. "Another warning from Anko and you're demoted, remember that."

"What, you got another warning, Karin?" Suigetsu teases.

"Yeah, listen to this – " Sakura starts. Karin's hand covers Sakura's mouth suddenly.

"Sakura's lying, ha…hahaha…" Karin says, laughing nervously.

"Pfft, Sakura doesn't lie," says Suigetsu, "I've known her long enough to know this."

"I've known her a year longer than you," says Karin, "And trust me, she can be very vindictive." Then she yelps in pain. "See? She just bit me!"

"I considered pouring this tea on you, but I figured that would be a little too harsh without forewarning." Karin shrinks back just thinking of what could have happened if Sakura was just a little crueler. Then, she starts thanking 'Sakura-hime' for being so kindhearted.

Sasuke is a little confused by their conversation. Juugo must have noticed his confusion because he suddenly says, "Karin's parents and Suigetsu's parents both work in the palace too. Since they're about the same age as Sakura-sama, Karin was put with her as a playmate and Suigetsu was in their class all through primary and middle school. Though, Karin and Suigetsu weren't allowed to go to high school…"

"Aa." He briefly wonders if others know of how Karin treats Sakura. If they did, Karin probably would have been in a lot of trouble. He's pretty sure that Karin is breaking a lot of laws just by calling Sakura by her name. But then again, so is he.

Then, he wonders if Itachi knows this side of Sakura.

"Well we should get out of here," says Suigetsu, "If Itachi-sama catches us again, we're dead meat."

Sasuke shoots a look at Sakura and she looks at him, understanding.

"He says that they shouldn't be allowed in h – "

Sasuke hears some knocking on the door. Karin and Suigetsu comically squeak and run around trying to find a place to hide. Sakura looks to them and points to the bathroom. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo then go to the bathroom and hide in there. Sasuke quickly hides their teacups. Sakura goes to the door and opens it.

It's Itachi.

"They're in here, aren't they?" Itachi has no expression on his face.

"Who are you talking about?" Sakura asks. No nervousness is detected in her voice or on her face. Sasuke wonders if Itachi can even tell she is lying. His question is answered when Itachi narrows his eyes at her, but a second later, he simply sighs as if defeated.

"Sasuke," Itachi suddenly says, "Are they in here?"

"They?" asks Sasuke, "It's just Sakura and I in here."

"Fine," says Itachi. "If you do see them, tell them to get to work. Anko is complaining."

Sakura nods and when Itachi leaves, Sakura closes the door behind him. Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin then come out of the bathroom. "Thanks, mini-Itachi," says Suigetsu.

"We owe you one," says Karin.

Juugo remains quiet as they speak and Sasuke isn't really sure what to say back. Sakura laughs lightly. "Alright," she says as she opens the door again and looks outside. "He's gone, let's go." Sasuke is a little amused of the fact that Sakura is going out of her way to avoid Itachi. He hadn't expected her to be so devious, but then again, aside from Juugo, the rest of them are only sixteen, a fact that Sasuke has since forgotten in his own world. "Sasuke-kun, go first."

Sasuke gets up and goes out of the room. Suigetsu follows him and Karin is behind him. Juugo stands behind Sakura, probably because the girl wouldn't be able to see past the gigantic man.

A few steps later, Itachi's voice cuts through the air, "Stop." Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo freeze in place. Sakura also turns around mechanically.

"Itachi," Sakura says while laughing nervously. "Hey, didn't see you there."

"You two lied," says Itachi, obviously not amused.

Sakura smiles one last time before she announces, "Run!" They all start running and he could swear that he saw a vein pop in Itachi's head.

Sasuke couldn't help but find this situation _very_ amusing. Karin and Juugo follow him as Suigetsu splits off with Sakura down the hallway.

For once in a long, long time, Sasuke feels like the kid he actually is.

"Do you guys do this often?" Sasuke asks as they rest at a corner.

"Of course, how else do you think we keep in shape?" Karin answers.

"They've been doing this since they were 10," says Juugo, a little judgment slipping through his voice. He obviously doesn't approve of this. Sasuke notices that this Juugo isn't much like the Juugo he knows.

"Aren't you doing it too?" Sasuke asks back.

"Shut up," Juugo all but roars.

Never mind, Sasuke could almost say. This Juugo is almost the same as the Juugo he knows, though the Juugo he knows doesn't talk as much as this one.

"Shhh!" Karin hisses. "He'll find us."

"Why does Itachi go along with this?" asks Sasuke.

"Because Anko is lazy as f – " Karin starts, but is cut off when Itachi appears, on the other side of them. Then she screams. "Noooooooooo!" She runs away. Sasuke and Juugo quickly follow behind her. But then he stops. Karin and Juugo run ahead.

Why is he running from his own brother?

"You're not playing with them?" asks Itachi, suddenly next to Sasuke.

"No," says Sasuke. He pauses, "You're not running after them anymore?"

"They don't know that," says Itachi as he smiles a little, "Let them have a little fun for once." He can tell that Itachi doesn't really care much for Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu. He's happy seeing that Sakura is having fun. After all, she needs it after all that happened with the Akatsuki yesterday.

As he walks with Itachi, something suddenly pops into his mind. He can get Sakura out of the palace with Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin's help. Seeing how devious and troublesome they are, they will likely help. Hell, they'd probably help just because it's for Sakura. Besides that, Sasuke has a feeling that he'll have to use the trio's IOU for something else. He just has that feeling. Either way, he can trick them into helping him if they're too lazy.

He just needs to find the perfect time for Mission Get-Sakura-Out-Of-The-Palace-For-A-Day.

* * *

**Omgerdddd! :O Sasucakes is so nice in this world. :( If only he were nicer in the actual Naruto world. ; ; **

**Anywayssssssss, tell me what you think so far! :)**

**Until next Thursdaaaaaay!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 8

**_3 months later…_**

It is summer vacation and it is Sasuke's chosen date. Sakura is now wearing a wig. It's red like Karin's hair. She had also managed to get red contacts. Karin, on the other hand, had gotten a pink wig and green contacts. Like them, Sasuke also has to disguise himself, though, he has to be Suigetsu, and Suigetsu has to be him. Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have had to dress up, but because Itachi is coming along too, the plans changed. Itachi is only coming along because he had overheard them talking about the plan. Being the knight that he is, he is going along with them on their "outing," mainly because he couldn't get Sasuke to call it quits.

Now, all of them are in their proper costumes. Sakura doesn't look much like Karin through her facial features, but as long as Sakura looks like a different person, she'll be fine – same with Sasuke. There are barely any problems with getting "Karin" and "Suigetsu" out, seeing as Itachi has brought servants out before; the main problem lies with how well Karin and Suigetsu can act as them. Even then, Suigetsu isn't much of a problem as not many people have interacted with Sasuke – but Karin acts _completely different_ from Sakura.

"Oh calm down," says Karin, "I was born royal."

"No you're not," says Suigetsu, "You act like a farm girl."

Karin tackles Suigetsu down and starts hitting him. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Get off of me!" Suigetsu yells.

"Karin," says Sakura, pulling Karin off of Suigetsu, "Get off of poor Suigetsu."

Karin lets go of Suigetsu and pouts as she stands across from Sakura.

If he wasn't looking at their faces, he would have thought that Karin was Sakura and Sakura was Karin. After all, the two girls are around the same height. Sasuke and Suigetsu…on the other hand…aren't very close in height. Suigetsu is about 3 or 4 inches taller. But, that doesn't matter much considering not many people have even seen him anyways.

"Karin, you're going to have to act like Sakura-sama," says Juugo. "and she would never tackle _Sasuke_-san like that."

Karin harrumphs. "Fine."

"Suigetsu, don't bully her either," says Sakura, "Sasuke-kun doesn't bother me."

"Sasuke-_kuuuun~_," Karin and Suigetsu imitate poorly and exaggeratedly. They are somewhat convinced that Sakura has a crush on him, apparently, which is strange, considering how long they have known Sakura. How could they possibly not know that Sakura is crazy in love with Itachi? Or maybe they're just doing this for the heck of it.

"I do not speak like that," says Sakura, sighing. Then she grabs onto Suigetsu's arm. "If you screw this up, I'm going to use you as target practice."

"F-Fine," says Suigetsu, clearly scared.

"Are you that good at archery?" Sasuke asks. He distinctly remembers asking this before.

"I'm okay," says Sakura.

"_Okay?_" Karin repeats, "She's so – "

"Are you ready?" asks Itachi, arriving at Sasuke's door.

"We're ready," says Sakura, smiling slightly.

Itachi isn't looking as cold as usual.

Did something happen between them again? Something good?

"Let's go then," says Itachi. Sakura waves at Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

"I'll see you guys later," she says, "Juugo, please watch over them."

And with that, they set out.

X

Getting out of the palace wasn't much as much work as Sasuke had expected. He thought that it would be like the entrance process – troublesome. But it wasn't. All they did was walk through a metal detector to make sure they're not smuggling anything out of the palace.

Once a safe distance out, a true smile appears on her face – a huge, sincere smile.

"Teme!" a voice cuts through the air.

"Sasuke!" cheers another voice.

Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi all look at the loudmouths a few steps away from them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi doesn't answer. Sakura instead answers for him, "Very!" Sasuke sees Itachi smile slightly at Sakura's enthusiasm. If only she could always be this happy…

Naruto and the rest of them walk closer to Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura. Ino, Tenten and Hinata make a beeline for Sakura. "Hi, I'm Ino," says Ino. "It's a good thing Sasuke told us you were coming or else I wouldn't have recognized you at all." She smiles brightly.

"H-Hinata," says Hinata, bowing slightly.

"And I'm Tenten, nice to meet you," says Tenten.

"Yeah, I know," says Sakura, smiling, "I heard all about you guys."

"I'm surprised Sasuke talked about us," says Ino, "Wait. Wait, wait, wait, did he say bad things about me? Because I swear, I never meant to force his head into the toilet – it was all an accid – "

Sakura laughs. "N-No, he never – " she pauses as the words set in, "Wait, you forced his head into a toilet?"

"Yeahhhh… when we were little." Ino laughs a little nervously.

Thank god Sasuke does not remember such an event or else he'd probably hate Ino for telling it to the princess. He briefly wonders if it would have happened in his world if he weren't so 'cool' in class. Maybe he could have been closer to the rest of the Konoha 12. It probably wouldn't have drawn as many fan girls either.

"So what did he say about me?" asks Ino.

Sasuke remembers that he said that Ino got on his nerves a lot.

"Ne, Ino," says Sakura, ignoring her question (probably deliberately). She motions for Ino to get closer. Ino does as told. Sakura then whispers something in her ear which makes Ino blush so hard that she turns as red as Sakura's wig.

"N-N-No. What? Impossible!" Ino denies.

What did she ask? He decides he doesn't care much, so he simply turns to Naruto and the rest of the guys. They have just finished introducing themselves to Itachi. When he turns back to the girls, he realizes that they are chatting as if they've been friends forever in this world. He'll never understand girls, he thinks as he sighs. He then turns to Naruto.

"Sakura said that she's hungry," he says.

Naruto, in turn, hollers to Ino, "Ino, let's go eat!"

"Where?" Ino screams back.

Really though, is the screaming necessary? Sasuke covers his ears in annoyance. He realized that the others are doing that too. No one will ever get used to having two loud blondes around at the same time.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto yells back.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? It's so expensive though!"

"Occasion calls!"

He sees Ino sigh in defeat. "Fine, but you're treating."

"Fine." Naruto pouts and then leads the way. "It's a long walk!"

Sasuke watches as Sakura walks up to different people and guess their names. All of them seem to take a liking to her…especially Lee. He sighs.

"What's wrong?" asks Itachi.

"That Rock Lee – " Sasuke catches himself. In this world, Rock Lee isn't madly in love with Sakura…yet. From the corner of his eye, he sees Lee getting on one knee. Never mind, in this world, Rock Lee is now in love with her. Maybe he shouldn't have told Naruto to bring _everyone_. They could do without some of them.

He looks to Itachi to see if he has any reaction to Sakura being…proposed (?) to. Itachi's eyebrow is slightly twitching and the sight makes Sasuke want to laugh _so _badly.

But he holds it in because Uchiha's don't laugh. They _chuckle_.

X

All of them are now in a private room in the 5 star restaurant. Sasuke finds it kind of weird how Ichiraku is a 5 star restaurant in this world. In his own world, it is merely a small bar that serves ramen. In this world, it doesn't sell ramen. Instead, it sells high classed food. Sakura looks a little disappointed. She probably is used to this kind of food. He'll make sure that they get low classed food later – maybe little snacks along the street.

Currently, they are all seated at a long table, waiting for their food to arrive. The girls sit at the other end of the table from Sasuke and Itachi. They are still chatting animatedly. He briefly wonders what they even have to talk about, but trying to figure that out would probably give him a huge headache.

Itachi is sitting next to Lee, giving him the Uchiha-patented death glare. Lee, clueless as ever, doesn't catch on to Itachi's fury. He is, instead, talking about youth and such to the uninterested, angry Itachi.

"Really?" Ino announces, "Let's go to the bathroom right now!" Sakura looks around at the table, her cheeks flushed. Ino had talked too loudly, it seems. For the umpteenth time, he wonders what they're talking about. Judging by Sakura's reaction, they aren't talking about nature's calls. Besides, Sakura is much more of a lady in this world than in his own world, and even then, Sakura would never announce that she needs to pee or something. She's too well-mannered for that.

No one does anything as Ino drags Sakura out of the room, mainly because they aren't sure what to do. Tenten and Hinata sit at the side. The two of them are laughing silently and whispering back and forth. All the guys look at them, but they ignore the looks. Itachi also turns to Sasuke.

"That girl isn't evil?" he asks.

"No," says Sasuke, "I've known her since we were little."

"Ino is evil though, in her own kind of way," says Naruto, interrupting the Uchiha brothers' conversation. "She is probably the biggest bully around." He pauses. "Though she is a great friend and will stand up for you when called for. Great sense of justice."

"And self-justice," mumbles Shikamaru.

"That too," Naruto says.

"Basically, what they're trying to say is," says Kiba, "She's crazy."

"But not evil like she'll kidnap someone, evil," says Lee. "She's just very youthful and I'm sure my cherry blossom of youth will be fine and youthful."

Sasuke could swear that a few veins in Itachi's head popped.

Thankfully, before Itachi could stab a few holes into the green clad friend, the food arrived. Everyone chats animatedly as they eat, mainly about random topics.

"It's been a while since Ino and Sakura-hime left," says Neji all of a sudden.

Tenten stands up, "I'll go check on them."

"I-I'll go with her," says Hinata.

And with that, the two of them leave the room. Sasuke sees Itachi's eyes cloud up with suspicion. How is it that those two girls could be gone so long? They're almost done with their food too.

A few minutes later, Tenten rushes back into the room.

"The whole east side of this floor is sealed off by police," she announces. At her words, everyone stops eating. Sasuke looks up in surprise, as with everyone else. Hinata is a few feet behind Tenten, trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?" asks Neji.

"I don't know, they won't tell me," says Tenten. Before anyone can say anything else, Itachi is out of the room and Sasuke follows close behind. He watches as Itachi approaches a police officer. He sees Itachi pull out his crest to prove that he is, in fact, himself. Then, the police officer starts filling him in.

"Akatsuki broke in and took everyone as hostages," is all Sasuke hears before he starts blocking everything out.

It's all his fault.

If he hadn't decided to get Sakura out of the palace, this would never have happened. Sakura wouldn't be held hostage _again_ and Ino wouldn't have been dragged into it either. Itachi wouldn't have to go through the fear of losing Sakura again.

From what he remembers, the Akatsuki said, last time, that if they caught Sakura again, they would use her against her father. Chances are, they would keep her as a last hostage…and use Ino as the first one.

It's all his fault.

Itachi finishes conversing with the officer and Sasuke's thoughts must be apparent on his face, because Itachi approaches Sasuke. "Don't blame yourself."

"I – "

"I agreed to sneak her out of the palace," says Itachi, "I will take full responsibility."

"It's not your – "

"Then it is not yours either."

The only person he'd ever lose to is his brother, it seems.

"The most important thing right now is to not let it be known that they have Sakura as hostage," says Itachi, "And rescue her."

Something about Itachi's words sound weird to him. Then he realizes that Itachi had said Sakura's name. Though, judging by Itachi's lack of notice, Itachi probably had just let it slip.

If only Sakura were around to hear it.

* * *

**Ooooooooooh my! I want to know what you think, so review please!**

**Until next Thursday! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 9

They had all pulled out weapons. Guns, as Sasuke heard them being called. Pein had used the weapon. Everything had moved so fast, and then so slow.

And then, Sasuke stares down at the body lying on the ground, disbelieving.

There is a bullet through the person's chest. Blood pours out of it as a man Sasuke recognizes races up to the man and tries to help him. Kakashi. Kakashi is trying to help the dying person. Why is he even trying to help? There's no use, right? The person was hit in the chest with the 'gun.' No one uses guns in his world. He isn't sure how to deal with it. Unlike the jutsu they use in his world, these bullets can't be dodged easily, if at all. He could always use a bunshin or something, but there doesn't seem to be any jutsu in this world. Chakra doesn't seem to exist. Sure, he can use his sharingan, but his body cannot match up to the speed of the sharingan.

Sasuke, who normally feels invincible…feels vulnerable for the first time in 3 years.

He barely registers a furious Itachi moving from his protective stance just in front of Sasuke.

X

**_7 hours earlier_**

**_2:08 PM_**

**_Akatsuki Base_**

"Let her go," says Itachi.

"I wasn't aware that we caught her again, yeah," says Deidara. "Well this changes things…"

Sasuke looks at Itachi immediately. To the average eye, Itachi looks completely normal, but Sasuke knows that this puts Itachi on edge. Itachi probably thinks that he may have just sealed Sakura's fate. Before Itachi can say anything or do anything in response, Sasuke grabs Itachi's wrist, telling him to be quiet.

"What does Akatsuki want in exchange?" Sasuke asks.

Deidara looks at Sasuke, slightly amused. "We want all of our demands followed, yeah."

"What are those demands?"

"Why should I tell you, yeah?"

"We'll relay the message," says Itachi.

"Get the Emperor to meet with us personally if he wants his daughter back, yeah." Deidara then turns away. "You have 24 hours." He then leaves. Sasuke holds Itachi back from chasing after Deidara and hurting him.

"Remember, they have Sakura," Sasuke says. "Let's go. We should try to convince Kakashi to talk to the Emperor."

Mentioning the Emperor brings up a question that had been nagging his mind. He's pretty sure that he has seen Sakura's father before and the man he met, the man that was introduced as Sakura's father and the Emperor…was not him. The white haired man that he met was not the dark pink haired man he has seen in Konoha. Does this mean that Sakura is adopted? He's pretty sure that Sakura is her father's child in Konoha – in his own world, what with their physical similarities, but in this world, how is it possible that she has a different father?

Another question pops up in his mind as he questions this. Who is Sakura's mother in this world? Maybe her mother got divorced and married the Emperor and the Emperor isn't really Sakura's biological father.

"Let's go," Itachi suddenly says. Sasuke hurries and follows behind Itachi.

"Where are we going?" asks Sasuke.

"Back to the palace."

"I'll take responsibility for this…if I can."

"No need. I agreed to it. I'll take responsibility." Itachi's tone doesn't leave any room for argument. Sasuke sighs and continues following behind Itachi.

"Won't you get in a lot of trouble for this?"

"Hm."

Sasuke silences. It doesn't seem like Itachi wants to speak of all of this. Since when was he the conversationalist anyways? Itachi truly is the only one that can defeat him in anything.

X

**_3:12 PM_**

**_Palace_**

"Be careful," is all the warning Sasuke gets from Itachi before everything turns black.

When the two of them arrived at the palace, they barely could do anything before they are both tackled to the ground and stunned.

When Sasuke comes to, he realizes that Karin and Suigetsu are in the room with them too. Or rather, it isn't much of a room - more like a prison. Itachi is already awake and alert. He is near the bars, looking out of the prison. Suigetsu and Karin are both still unconscious and Suigetsu is even snoring.

"You're awake," says Itachi.

"Aa," Sasuke responds. "What happened?"

"They must have noticed the switch while we were gone," says Itachi, "We won't know what exactly went on until those two are awake."

"Juugo isn't here," says Sasuke, "He must not have been caught."

"Or maybe they thought he wasn't a part of it," Itachi muses. "Either way, we won't get out of here until they find Sakura…probably." Sasuke realizes that Itachi still hasn't realized that he has said her name again. Weirdly enough, her name doesn't sound weird when he says it, unlike when she says his name. Maybe it's the awkwardness. Itachi hasn't realized he'd said her name so there is no awkwardness. Sakura knows that Itachi isn't happy with her and refuses to say her name, so it's awkward for her – so it sounds weird when she says his name.

"We can't do that," says Sasuke, "Sakura's in danger unless the Emperor personally meets with them." He's trying his best to stay calm considering he knows that if anything happens to Sakura, Itachi won't be well off. And aside from that, he would never want to see Sakura hurt.

"I know." Itachi's voice is tense.

Sasuke hears a small groan. He turns around. Karin is waking up.

"Karin," says Sasuke, reaching out for her, "What happened?"

Karin looks at Sasuke in surprise and then starts blushing.

"U-Um…" she says bashfully.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks again, more demanding. He shakes her slightly. He never was one to be gentle anyways.

As if she is snapping out of something, Karin's face changes from shy to serious. She looks at Suigetsu briefly and then looks back at Sasuke.

"We don't really know," she says, "We were doing fine. No one was bothering us or anything. Then, all of a sudden, they broke down Sakura's door and pulled out a stun gun."

"Where's Juugo?" Sasuke asks.

"He got away," Karin says, "He was getting us chocolate."

"Is there any chance that he'd try to get us out?" asks Sasuke.

"He definitely is going to try to get us out," says Karin, seemingly insulted that Sasuke would even ask such a thing, "He's insanely loyal."

Sasuke is a little taken aback by her fierceness to defend Juugo. He doesn't remember them getting along _that _well in his own world.

"Do you know where we are?" Sasuke asks.

"The dungeon," Karin answers.

"How much time do you think it will take?" asks Itachi.

Karin looks slightly confused by Itachi's question.

"For Juugo to get here," Sasuke says.

"Not long," says Karin.

Suddenly, the sound of a heavy door being pushed open rings throughout the dungeon. All of them listen to the footsteps that follow shortly after. The steps are fast, like the person is running. Judging by the sound of the steps, Sasuke figures that the person is quite big.

And surely enough, shortly after, Juugo shows up at the other side of the bars, slightly out of breath.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-san, when did you come back?" Juugo asks as he unlocks the lock on the door.

"What time is it?" Itachi asks.

"6 o'clock," responds Juugo.

"We've been back 3 hours," says Itachi.

"Where is Sakura-sama?" asks Juugo.

Karin, as if noticing that Sakura isn't with them, looks around hurriedly, "Where's Sakura?" She seems a little panicked. Suddenly, she slaps Suigetsu. "Get your stupid butt up, Suigetsu!" Suigetsu, as a result, jumps up and takes a fighting position. Had they not all been stressed, they likely would have found this funny.

"What happened?" Suigetsu asks. Sasuke can tell that the situation hasn't sunk into him yet. Karin drags him up by his hand and they all walk out of the door that Juugo has just unlocked.

Karin ignores Suigetsu. "Where's Sakura?"

"Akatsuki has her," Itachi answers.

"Again?!" Karin sputters.

"Aa," says Itachi, "We have to get to the Emperor."

"What?" Suigetsu says, "What's going on?!"

Sasuke doesn't listen as Karin fills Suigetsu in on all she knows. They continue running and soon, they can hear guards chasing after them. They continue running and running. Sasuke isn't even sure where they are going. He doesn't know where the Emperor's room is. He trusts that the rest of them know where they're going.

Just then, Itachi stops. Some of them screech to a stop behind Itachi, in an attempt to not bump into him.

"Hatake," says Itachi.

"You snuck Sakura out of the palace and as a result, she has been captured by the Akatsuki for the second time," Kakashi says, "Your motives are questionable."

"Believe what you want," Itachi says, "Is the Emperor in?"

Kakashi sighs as he walks a few steps down a turn in the hallway. The rest of them all follow, but they all stop when they see a huge door. Judging by the fact that they are stopping here, he assumes that this is the Emperor's room.

Kakashi knocks on the door twice, then a voice greets him. "The door is unlocked." Kakashi proceeds to push open the door. And then they are inside. The insides of the room are just as extravagant, if not more so, than Sakura's room. Unlike Sakura's room, however, there is an office area and that is the first area you see when you walk into the room. The Emperor's quarters seem to actually be split up, unlike Sakura's.

"I was expecting you," says the Emperor. No matter how Sasuke looks at him, the Emperor and Sakura cannot be related. One of these days, he has to ask Sakura who her mother is. That will prove Sakura's parentage, right? He has met Sakura's mother before, so he would know. "Tell me…what happened to my daughter?"

"I brought her out of the palace," says Itachi.

"And why would you do such a thing?" asks the Emperor.

"She wanted to see the outside world," Itachi answers. "She has _always_ wanted to see the outside world." His words seem a little far away, Sasuke muses. Is it because he is thinking of Sakura right now? Maybe he's remembering their moments together – or a moment together.

"This is _precisely_ why I wouldn't let her out!" the Emperor scolds.

"You could have let her out with a team if you wanted to," says Itachi, "Keeping her locked up in here was causing her to suffer - couldn't you see that?"

Sasuke expects the Emperor to get mad – to start seething in rage even, but he doesn't. He sits there, fairly calm, yet kind of nervous at the same time. He must be worried about Sakura, Sasuke figures. The Emperor doesn't seem to be very emotional. Instead, he seems very kind.

"What are you going to do to fix this?" he asks.

"The Akatsuki will only talk about their demands with you," Itachi says.

"Personally, I assume," says the Emperor.

"Aa," Itachi responds.

"That is dangerous, you know that," says the Emperor.

"She is your _daughter_," says Itachi, "Your _only_ daughter."

Silence.

Then, the Emperor sighs. "Schedule a meeting then."

X

**_Present day_**

**_8:42 PM_**

**_Akatsuki Base_**

They had sworn not to harm any of them so long as the Emperor kept his word. They hadn't brought many soldiers with them. They are trusting Akatsuki's words. It's a risk they're willing to take. Besides, Itachi had said that the Akatsuki always keep their word.

And now they are seated at a table in an otherwise empty room. There are no windows and the room is large, but there is nothing special about the room.

Soon, the Akatsuki file into the room one by one. Sasuke manages to recognize most of them, either from previous meetings or rumors – Pein, Konan, Deidara, Kisame, Orochimaru, Sasori and Zetsu, though Zetsu, in this world, isn't one person. He isn't sure what they are called by name, but they are twins. Maybe Zetsu A and Zetsu B. Who knows? Or maybe, Akatsuki just refers to them as one person. Who knows? He mentally shrugs. Besides that, Orochimaru had winked at him when he walked in. Sasuke almost forgot how creepy the sannin was. It _has_ been a while since he'd slain the snake master.

He finds that he doesn't care much for the other members. He barely has time to acknowledge their presence anyways. They get right down to business. Pein sits down right across from Sakura's father.

And they start talking. "Pein," Pein introduces himself.

"Dan," says the Emperor. _Dan?_ He's pretty sure that Sakura's father's name is something like Kikashi or something. He remembers thinking it was very alike to Kakashi's name, but that's about it. Either way, her father's name was _not_ Dan.

The two of them shake hands.

"I would like my daughter back as soon as possible. Please state your demands."

"Getting right down to business, eh?"

Sasuke doesn't care enough to look up to know who it is that said the words. Someone must have sent whoever said the sarcastic words a look, because no one responds.

He has a bad feeling about all of this.

He doesn't really pay attention to what they are talking about. It seems civil enough…so what is this _horrible_ feeling he is getting at the pit of his stomach?

He looks from one Akatsuki member to another, examining each one carefully. They haven't made any suspicious movements yet. Nothing is out of the ordinary.

He only blinks before he can feel the tension grow drastically.

_Bang!_

They had all pulled out weapons. Guns, as Sasuke heard them being called. Pein had used the weapon. Everything had moved so fast, and then so slow.

And then, Sasuke stares down at the body lying on the ground, disbelieving.

There is a bullet through the person's chest. Blood pours out of it as a man Sasuke recognizes races up to the man and tries to help him. Kakashi. Kakashi is trying to help the dying person. Why is he even trying to help? There's no use, right? The person was hit in the chest with the 'gun.' No one uses guns in his world. He isn't sure how to deal with it. Unlike the jutsu they use in his world, these bullets can't be dodged easily, if at all. He could always use a bunshin or something, but there doesn't seem to be any jutsu in this world. Chakra doesn't seem to exist. Sure, he can use his sharingan, but his body cannot match up to the speed of the sharingan in this world.

Sasuke, who normally feels invincible…feels vulnerable for the first time in 3 years.

He barely registers a furious Itachi moving from his protective stance just in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looks down at the ground. In his momentary shock, he hadn't been able to register that it is Sakura's father, the Emperor, bleeding profusely on the ground.

"We had a deal," says Itachi rather calmly. His face betrays his voice, however.

"You forget who we are and what we stand for, Itachi," says Pein. From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke sees Kakashi's head perk up as if something very interesting has just happened. He has probably been suspicious of Itachi for a long time now.

Itachi continues glaring at Pein and the rest of them.

Pein shows no emotion at all as he says, "Be at the next meeting on time. You know the way out." He then leaves the room. The rest of the Akatsuki follow.

"Traitor," Kakashi says. "She trusted you!" He is seething in rage.

The emperor opens his mouth to say something, but his pain causes him to wince. Kakashi shoots him a look. How is it that Kakashi can boss the emperor around like this? Or maybe the emperor knows that it's better to listen to Kakashi this time.

Itachi, however, has no reaction to Kakashi's words. "We should get out of here fast." He turns and walks closer to the dying emperor. Kakashi glares at him and Itachi stops. "You'll carry him then." He takes out his cellphone and starts dialing a number. He watches as Kakashi hoists the emperor onto his back. When he is sure that Kakashi is ready, they rush out. Sasuke stays behind Kakashi. He watches as the emperor's body twitches every once in a while.

He looks at Itachi's back. He looks no different. It doesn't seem like he cares much for the emperor. Well, Sasuke knows that Itachi cares for the emperor to some extent – after all, he _is_ Sakura's father. There is no way that Itachi doesn't care that Sakura is going to lose her father if he doesn't get them all out of the base as soon as possible.

Sasuke also wonders how Sakura is going to take all of this. First, her father's life is in danger, and second…Itachi's betrayal will likely be exposed soon.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write. :( I went through writers block sooooo many times. :( Sorry if it wasn't good ; ; This chapter had to happen before...some stuff could happen. :( I foresee loads fluff in the next few chapters. :) **

**Considering Sasuke knows that Itachi's secret will be out soon, Itachi likely knows too! What will he do? Will he get the chance to tell Sakura himself? Review please! I want to know what you think! :)**

**Until next Thursday! 8D**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Okay," says Itachi as he ends his call with someone on his cellphone. He then turns to Sasuke. "Sakura just got back to the palace from the police station."

"They let her go?" asks Sasuke.

Itachi shrugs. "She's on her way here. Can you go to the entrance and meet her?"

Sasuke briefly wonders why Itachi won't go meet her himself, but as he watches as Itachi continuously glances at the glaring red emergency room sign, he realizes that Itachi just wants to know how he should speak to Sakura when she arrives. He is, after all, the one who convinced the Emperor to meet with Akatsuki. He knows that Itachi is wrongfully blaming himself.

"I will," Sasuke says. He pauses. "Nii-san, it's not your fault." He turns around and is ready to walk when Itachi speaks up again.

"Sasuke," he pauses. Sasuke turns around to look at his brother. "I'll tell her what happened."

Sasuke nods, turns back around and walks.

A few minutes later, he arrives at the entrance and awaits Sakura's arrival.

He wonders how such an innocent escapade could have gone so wrong. All he wanted to do was get Sakura out of the palace – be the friend he was supposed to be. How is he going to make it up to her if her father dies? He understands better than anyone the feeling of having no one. Sure, she has Itachi and him, but he is just a new friend…and Itachi…well Itachi isn't quite the best person for consoling.

Soon, a limo pulls up in front of the hospital and Sakura climbs out of it. She is still fine. No one has told her. He figures no one knows how to. She probably doesn't even know why she's at the hospital. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are right behind her, getting off the limo with her. Their faces tell him that they know.

Which means that…Sakura will be the last to know.

She sees Sasuke almost instantly.

"Sasuke-kun!" she says as she rushes towards him. He is reminded of when they were little, of all the times she had done this same action.

She then looks up at the building.

"Where…are we?" He realizes that she has never been to the hospital before. It _is_ outside of the palace, after all. Unlike the school, it is in no way connected to the palace.

"You'll know soon," says Sasuke. He gives her a small smile. Her expression changes. It must have been a poor copy of the almost smiles she has seen since she met him.

"Okay." He leads her, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo into the building.

"So what happened?" he asks in an attempt to make conversation.

"Um, I escaped with Ino and the rest of them, and then we were taken to the police station."

"Escaped?" he asks.

"Yeah. They brought us to some hotel or restaurant or something. They had bows and arrows on display." She says it in such a casual way that Sasuke almost didn't register what she said.

"Wait, what?" he asks.

She simply smiles slightly and doesn't answer him. He looks to the trio to see if they know the answer but they all shrug simultaneously. He is somehow sure they do know despite their response.

And then they arrive at the waiting room where Itachi is. Sakura looks at the sign on the door, then she looks at Itachi, and then at Sasuke.

"…Who is it?" she asks. He can tell that she is a little scared to ask. "…Is it Kakashi-sensei?"

When no one answers her, she walks towards Itachi. "Who is it?!"

Itachi isn't looking at her. She grabs onto his sleeve. "Itachi…tell me."

Itachi opens his mouth to answer, but as if some cruel prank, the emergency sign stops glowing and the nurses push the body out. Despite the white cloth over his face, the Emperor's long white hair still shows. Sasuke immediately turns to Sakura. Her eyes are wide and tears have already started falling. She can't stop staring as the nurses push the body on the cart. Kakashi emerges from the emergency room as well. A doctor is next to him, speaking.

"The bullet was too close to his heart," says the doctor, "We're sorry, but we couldn't do anything."

He watches as Sakura whirls around to look at the doctor who had just said the words. The doctor quickly bows and walks away. He probably doesn't want to deal with a troubled princess. After all, all family members always have questions when their loved ones pass away and the doctor doesn't really have many answers.

It doesn't take long for Sakura's eyes to continue following the nurses down the hall. She is watching her father's corpse in disbelief.

And then the nurses turn a corner. Sakura takes a step forward, towards that corner. Sasuke instinctively takes a step towards her, but Itachi stops her before she could rush towards the nurses. He had someone expected Itachi to stop her, but he hadn't expected him to stop her by pulling her into a tight hug. One of his hands is at the back of her head, making her face away from the hallway the nurses went down. She is still trying to look through the corner of her eyes. The tears are still falling and her eyes are still wide. Sasuke isn't even sure if she has blinked since.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo all look away and tell Sasuke that they'll wait in the limo. Kakashi, surprisingly, also turns away. "I'm going to talk to the doctors. Leave them alone for a while."

He must have known that the best remedy for Sakura right now is Itachi. He is probably going to do some damage control right now. The public can't find out that the Emperor is dead yet.

"Close your eyes, Sakura," he hears Itachi's voice whisper.

He supposes he should give them time alone too. After all, he can hear everything they say in this dead silent hallway.

He looks at them one last time. Sakura's eyes are still open. Seconds later, she closes them and hides her face in Itachi's chest, wrapping her arms around him too.

X

It has been an hour or so since he left the waiting room. He is now at the entrance with Kakashi, who had decided to join him after speaking with the doctors. They have stood there trying to make small talk for the past hour too. The conversation strayed from weather to pets to their childhood. Sasuke has since learned that Kakashi was raised to become Sakura's uncle's right hand man. It never happened due to the uncle's death. Sasuke is reminded to ask if the Emperor and the Empress are Sakura's real parents, but he stops himself. This probably isn't the best time.

And now there is an awkward silence.

Kakashi breaks that silence. "Did you know about Itachi and Akatsuki?"

Sasuke hesitantly nods. "I found out when we went to the school that day."

"Oh."

"You've been suspicious since then."

Kakashi sighs. "Not really. I've known something was off about his loyalty for as long as I remember."

Sasuke shoots him a questioning look.

"He didn't seem loyal to the kingdom. He just seemed loyal to Sakura."

"Hm."

At Sasuke's response, Kakashi chuckles a little. "You're a lot like him."

"So I've been told."

"You're not evil though. I can tell you've got a kind heart."

"How can you tell?"

"You treat Sakura, Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo as if you've known them forever, but you've just met them. You seem to just…._get_ them. You always seem to want them to be happy too, especially Sakura."

Sasuke quiets, then, "What else can you tell?"

"Hmmm…you've had to make some tough decisions in your life and they weren't always right, but you'll find your way again." He smiles a little.

"How can you tell?"

Kakashi doesn't answer. Sasuke can see the outline of a smile through his mask and the crow feet at the corner of Kakashi's eyes. He's…smiling? What kind of response is that?

Sasuke sighs. He guesses that Kakashi will always be vague no matter what world he's in.

He sees Kakashi's smile drop suddenly. He looks to where Kakashi is looking and sees Itachi walking towards them with Sakura in his arms, carrying her. Her face isn't visible and her arms are wrapped over his shoulders tightly.

"Is she oka - ?" Kakashi doesn't manage to finish his question. He sees Itachi place an index finger to his lips, telling them that she is asleep.

Kakashi nods and Sasuke watches as Kakashi turns around and leads them out of the hospital. On the limo, Karin is asleep on Suigetsu's shoulder as well. Juugo, quiet like always, doesn't make any sounds as the four of them enter the limo. Not risking waking Sakura up, they don't move her and she sits on Itachi's lap throughout the ride back to the palace, her arms still wrapped around him tightly. Even after they arrive back at the palace, Sakura doesn't seem to be waking up.

Juugo gets off first and opens the door for Itachi and Sakura. Sasuke comes out afterwards. Juugo tells him to go ahead. Sasuke figures that waking up Karin will be quite the disturbance so Juugo wants them to go first.

While inside the palace, Itachi turns around. He mouths something to Sasuke and Sasuke reads his lips perfectly. "Follow me. We need to talk about something," he 'said.'

Sasuke nods and follows behind Itachi. Itachi leads him to Sakura's room and cocks his head a little to the side, telling Sasuke to open the door. Sasuke somewhat expected Sakura's door to be locked, but it isn't. So, he steps aside after he opens the door. Itachi is very careful as he enters the door with Sakura in his arms, making sure that her legs and head don't hit the door or the wall. Sasuke then carefully closes the door behind him after he enters the room.

He stands to the side as Itachi carries Sakura to her bed. He watches as Itachi carefully sets her down on the bed and then tries to detangle her arms from around him. She sure was holding onto him as if her life depended on him. Somehow, he managed to get her to let go. He hears some mumbling – is Itachi speaking to her? He isn't sure. He sees Itachi move her hair out of her face and tuck her in. It sort of reminds him of how Itachi used to take care of him when he was younger, except towards him, it was brotherly love. Towards Sakura, it's totally different.

Despite not being from this world, he knows that, unless a miracle happens, their relationship won't end well. He isn't sure who has the worse end of this story, Itachi or Sakura? Itachi is the loyal type. Once he loves someone, he'll always love that someone. He's quiet though. Sasuke has no clue what ever goes on in Itachi's head. He used to think that Itachi wasn't human. After Itachi killed his parents, Sasuke toyed with the thought that Itachi simply acted out human emotions that he didn't actually have. He could almost laugh at how ridiculous that sounds as he looks at how Itachi is when with Sakura.

And then Itachi walks towards him.

"You're not going to stay with her tonight?" asks Sasuke, carefully lowering his voice. "What if she wakes up?"

"Karin is probably going to come later."

"Hm."

Itachi smiles a little. "You really care for her."

"She has always been like a sister to me."

At Itachi's confused expression, Sasuke realizes how his words sounded. But then, Itachi drops his confused look and smiles a little again. "That's great. I'm glad you two are good friends."

It is silent as they walk back to their corridor. But, right outside of Sasuke's room, Itachi speaks, "Sasuke. We should talk."

Sasuke moves away from his doorway, allowing Itachi to come in. They sit in the tea area again.

"What is this about?" Sasuke asks.

"It's about Sakura," says Itachi.

"You've been saying her name lately," Sasuke points out.

Itachi widens his eyes so slightly that someone other than Sasuke wouldn't have caught it. This little reaction tells Sasuke that Itachi hadn't even caught on to the fact. Then he smiles.

"Old habits die hard." There is such a sadness to him as he says such a common phrase that Sasuke feels his heart clench.

Sasuke sighs. How is it that Itachi never gets to live a happy life? "So? What is it?"

The smile on Itachi's face dies. "I'm probably not going to be here in this palace for much longer. Are you going to stay, or come with me?"

Sasuke is a little surprised that he is asking about such a thing. Of course he would go with –

But then Sakura would be alone.

"What would you like me to do?" Sasuke asks. After all, he might not be happy if Sasuke stays with Sakura…but then again, Itachi has always been the most selfless person he knows. He might want Sasuke to stay with Sakura because he, himself, can't.

"If I ever leave here, I would like you to stay with her." He pauses. "She'll need a friend."

"I don't think that's a good idea," says Sasuke. Itachi raises his eyebrows, showing his confusion. "Nii-san, I look like you. I may not be the best person for that."

Itachi smiles. "You grew up well," he says, "You're very considerate." He pauses. "And a good friend to her. That's why I think that she wouldn't mind that we look alike. She doesn't seem to look at you and then immediately think of me."

Sasuke remembers Sakura being quite shallow when she was younger. She, like the other girls, only liked him for his looks and because he was 'cool.' He wonders if she's still like that – if she's still so shallow. He hasn't really interacted with her for years in his own world…well, aside from the times he nearly killed her. They haven't really sat down and had a good talk for years. He wouldn't know if she grew into this Sakura. He wouldn't know if she is shallow or isn't shallow. All he knows is, Sakura isn't so shallow in this world.

"So I should stay," says Sasuke.

Itachi nods. "I want you to stay with her. Please."

"I'll do that then."

Itachi smiles. "With that medallion," he says as he points towards the medallion he knows is under Sasuke's clothes, "You can come in and out of the palace as you wish. You can always come and see us."

"Us?"

"I'm planning on going back to mom and dad."

"What about the Akatsuki?"

"What about it?"

"Are you still going to be a part of it?"

Itachi slowly shakes his head. "I'm planning on resigning from there too."

"Why? If you were planning on quitting, why did you join in the first place?"

Silence.

"It's best if you don't know the answer."

Itachi has always been the best person to go to if you need to tell a secret. He'd keep it for the rest of his life. After all, Itachi kept one of the biggest secrets in his time for several _years_. Even then, Itachi wouldn't tell the truth. The secret had to come out other ways.

He also knows better than anyone that if Itachi is keeping a secret, he has a darn good reason to keep it so.

"I understand."

Itachi smiles. "Thank you."

As he listens to Itachi's receding footsteps, he can't help but feel, yet again, grateful to have been in this world. He got to know his brother better and got to know what he missed out on by being such a jerk to the people around him. Had he just let revenge go, he would have gotten along better with all of his friends, he wouldn't have hated Itachi for so long for something that cannot be blamed on him, and he could have lived a happier life.

He isn't sure how long he'll be able to stay in this world, but he'd rather be here for a lot longer.

He wants to see his brother get a happy ending.

Hopefully they'll both get one in this world.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 11

Itachi wakes to a few light knocks on his door in the morning. It isn't light out yet. There is only one person who could have the audacity to do such a thing. He slides off of his bed and gets up. He quickly puts on a t-shirt and then walks towards the door.

He opens the door and Sakura is there.

She has her blanket over her head and shoulders. He can remember the blanket from his childhood. Despite the blanket's horrible appearance now, it actually used to be quite beautiful. It was very beautiful when her uncle first gave it to her when she was a little girl, but after years of usage, it ripped and tore at different places and the girl just wouldn't let other people fix it for her. So, as a result of her less than experienced sewing, it turned out hideous.

"Itachi…" she says, her voice throaty. She looks up at him.

He moves a little to the side, telling her to come in. She looks around the room, having been here several times, but the room has never looked so big – the world has never looked so big. She has never felt so small.

And she's alone now. Her uncle left her. Her mother left her. And now, her father left her.

Itachi watches as she looks around. She looks so… _lost_.

"Sakura," he says, snapping her out of her trance. "Take a seat."

Sakura does as told and sits down. Her eyes follow Itachi as he pours her a cup of tea. He knows better than anyone that tea calms her down the best – well, tea and her blanket.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as he sits down across from Sakura.

Sakura shrugs and holds onto the teacup with both of her hands wrapped around it – as if the world is cold and it is her only source of warmth.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks.

"What is it?" he asks as he pours a cup of tea for himself.

"Why did this happen?"

He doesn't want to answer her. She realizes this during the resulting silence. She looks down.

"Is it because of me?"

"No." He realizes he may have answered too fast after he sees Sakura's reaction.

"I thought so," she says. She drinks a sip of her tea. "He met with Akatsuki?"

Silence.

"It's not your fault, Sakura."

"Karin's been telling me that all night."

"Are you okay?"

She scoffs. "Am I okay? Am I okay?! Of course I'm not okay! I have no one!" She had unconsciously stood up and yelled at him. The teacup falls to the ground with a crash. When she realizes what she has done, she quickly bows. "Ah. I'm so sorry. Um, um, I'll clean this up."

And then she accidentally steps on a shard of the cup. She hisses and Itachi immediately stands up. He realizes that she was barefoot and now her foot is bleeding. He quickly pulls her away from the broken glass pieces and forces her to sit back down.

He sighs and gets on one knee as he lifts her leg up so that he can see the wound. He is kind of annoyed that she can be so careless sometimes. She is dazed as she stares out of the window that faces the same direction as Sasuke's window. The sun is starting to rise.

"I'm sorry, Itachi." Her voice comes out as barely a whisper. "All I ever seem to do is cause trouble for you."

He doesn't respond to her apology as he inspects her injury. He'll have to pull out the porcelain shard.

"Wait here."

Itachi gets up to get the first aid kit he keeps in his room. He has kept one in his room ever since Sakura was young. After that one time she, Karin and Suigetsu were playing hide and seek in his room and Sakura bumped her forehead on one of the bed legs, he has kept a first aid kit in his room.

Then, he comes back and gets on one knee in front of her.

"This is going to hurt a little," he says as he opens the first aid kit. He sets her leg so that her ankle is on his knee, then he carefully pulls out the shard. She doesn't have any reaction to the pain besides her foot jerking to the side a little and her other foot nearly kicking him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's going to sting." He rips open a little packet of disinfectant wipe.

She doesn't have any reaction to his words and while he wipes her wound besides her toes curling in slightly. And then he discards of the wipe and carefully bandages her foot.

"Sit still," he orders. He then leaves the room and she looks around his room again. She honestly doesn't feel the pain of her wound at all. She doesn't feel anything. She almost feels as if she's stuck in an illusion.

"Okay," she says after he is out of the room. Her voice doesn't sound like hers. It almost sounds as if she's a whole other person or she's being controlled.

When he comes back into the room, he finds that she isn't where he told her to stay. He looks around and starts panicking a little when he doesn't see her. He drops the broom he is holding and quickly walks around his room.

"Sakura?"

No answer. He walks around again, looking for any sign of her ugly blanket.

Then, he spots the edge of it on the ground next to the other side of his bed. He slowly walks towards it and sees her. She is hugging her knees and hiding her face.

"Sakura."

She doesn't respond. There is no indication that she even heard him calling her name.

He reaches out and places his hand on the side of her head, over her ear. She is so shocked by his touch that she immediately sits up straight and looks up at him, her eyes wide.

His expression looks so soft that she immediately looks away in embarrassment.

"What's w-wrong?" she asks.

Silence.

"Stop making me worry, Sakura."

"I'm sorry."

He sighs. He quickly lifts her up and places her on the bed. "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"It's a smaller space."

"Hm?"

"I don't like big spaces right now. I just want to be in a cramped space or something."

"Cramped space?"

"The bed is too big." She slides off his bed and back onto the floor. "This space is nice."

Itachi quickly lifts her back up. "Stop." He sets her back down on the bed.

"Itachi…"

Itachi sits down next to her and looks at her. "What?"

"About me…how do you feel?"

Itachi is shocked by her question – so shocked that he doesn't register her words.

He breaks their eye contact and looks away.

He isn't going to answer her and she knows it.

She lets go of the breath she'd been holding. It comes out shaky and airy, as if she's about to cry.

It's silent now, and it's awkward…and he knows that silence isn't the best thing for her right now. He is second guessing whether or not he should continue hiding his feelings for her. After all, he won't be around here for much longer. Will he be okay with leaving her, knowing what she'd be going through with him gone?

What would hurt less? Thinking he felt nothing for her and worked for Akatsuki? Or knowing that he loves her but worked for Akatsuki? It is also possible that if she found out that he worked for Akatsuki, she would start questioning his love for her and then would think that he was just using her.

Either way, she'd hate him in the end.

"Sakura."

Silence.

"What is it?" She still doesn't realize that he has said her name several times already.

Maybe he should just tell her now. Get it over with.

But as he looks at her, he realizes that he can't do that to her. At least, not right now. She is already going through the loss of her father. At this time, what would losing him do for her? It might just drive her insane.

But if he leaves her like this, she might go crazy anyways.

"Itachi?" she asks when he doesn't answer. Every time it is quiet, her mind strays. She needs noise and she needs consolation. Maybe Itachi isn't the best person to go to when she needs consolation. He, after all, feels nothing for her, right? Plus, he isn't exactly the 'consoling' type.

He sighs. He looks at her and he's a little breathless. He's a little breathless every time he sees her – partially because she is always so beautiful and partially because despite all that they have been through and the many years they've spent together, he still can't believe that someone so perfect could be real.

Despite knowing how she feels about him, he hasn't heard it for a while now. He wants to ask her. He wants to hear it for himself. He wants to be selfish for once.

"What am I to you?" he asks. His voice is near silent, but she hears it.

She immediately cranes her neck to look at him.

"I've been telling you what you are to me since we were young. You don't remember?"

He recalls her random love confessions. He should have paid more attention when they were younger. Then, he wouldn't be embarrassing himself like this right now. It has been a few years since she last said it though. Itachi recalls that it must have been some time after he stopped being her friend. And then he remembers that it was close to when Sakura's mother passed away. It must have hurt her. He did start being cold to her all of a sudden.

Isn't there anything he can do to make her feel better?

"I remember."

"So why are you asking?"

He shrugs. "It's been a while."

Silence.

Then, "What happened six years ago? Why did you start being so distant?"

Maybe he should just tell her the truth – all of it. He should tell her that he's in Akatsuki too. Come clean. He'd be able to breathe properly again if he just lets it all go.

But what if she can't take it?

"It has to do with my mother, right?"

He looks at her.

"I know that my mother said something. You don't have to keep lying to me."

Silence.

"Tell me what she said."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Just tell me. It's been more than five years."

"Sakura – "

"You must be so tired, carrying all of these secrets! Why don't I just end your misery? If I'm gone, you won't have to keep the secrets anymore, right? There will be no need to – "

Itachi cuts her off. She finds herself in his arms again. He is hugging her so tightly, as if she'd slip away if he so much as loosens his grip.

"Never say that again."

"I was kidding."

"No you weren't."

She hides the lower half of her face behind his shoulder.

"Sorry."

He is contemplating his next words, weighing the ups and downs. He wants to tell her the truth. He really does. But is it worth all the consequences? Maybe she'll understand…

Then, "Sakura," he whispers in her ear.

"What is it?" her words come out mumbled against his shoulder.

He holds her at arm's length.

He's going to tell her the truth. He'll make sure she's fine. He'll tell her the reason for it all.

.

.

.

He kisses her.

When she registers what just happened, her eyes are wide. She is confused what is going on. Why is he kissing her if he can't even stand being alone with her? Then she realizes that they are alone right now. He's okay with it. But, he also can't even say her name – she realizes that he has said her name several times recently.

He backs away from her slightly, ending the kiss.

Their faces are still close and he's looking into her eyes. He's surprised by his own action. He hadn't planned on it. He was going to tell her the truth. He was. His heart is beating fast. He wants to run and hide – something he has never felt before. He's - what do they call it - embarrassed. He couldn't control himself for once in his life and as a result, he had done something he had never planned on doing.

Despite his embarrassment and surprise, this may be the happiest moment of his 21 years.

She still can't quite wrap her head around the kiss. Why would he kiss her unless – unless he feels something for her? Their most recent interactions replay in her head. There was the hug that one time – but it was just a hug, right? She tries to recall what happened yesterday. He had carried her and comforted her at the hospital, then she...just felt _so _tired. She felt so drained by all of her emotions. She had fallen asleep. She had woken up sometime when they got back to the palace and she was still in his arms. And then he brought her to her room and tucked her in. What had he said at that time? She was still half asleep when she heard him say something. What did he say?

Milliseconds tick by in her head as if they are minutes.

Then, 'I love you, Sakura.' The words ring in her head as he had whispered them last night.

Her eyes focus on him again. He looks…surprised. Why is he surprised? What is he surprised by? Had she done something wrong? Something weird –

He leans forward and kisses her again. This time, she closes her eyes and kisses him back.

Just one more time, he tells himself. Just once more.

X

Sakura awakes to knocking on the door. She is a bit surprised by her surroundings. This isn't her room. When she realizes that it is Itachi's room, she relaxes a little. She feels some weight around her shoulders and heat at her back. She wants to turn around, but that will likely wake him. She doesn't want to do that. She also doesn't want to get up to get the door. Judging by the light coming through from the window, the sun is setting. They must have fell asleep after…that. She blushes just thinking of what happened.

"I'll get the door," his voice cuts through. It's husky from just waking. His arm slides off of her as he gets off the bed. He places her blanket over her and starts walking towards the door. Sakura, feeling cold without Itachi's warmth, wraps her blanket around herself tighter.

It's Kakashi on the other side of the door.

Kakashi gets straight to the point, clearly letting his dislike for Itachi show. "Where's Sakura?"

Sakura, hearing her beloved sensei's voice, walks to the door. Kakashi spots her and looks between her and Itachi. It is clear that they just woke up. A scowl appears on his face as he looks at Itachi.

"Sensei," she says, smiling, "What's up?"

"Sakura, I'm taking you away for a while."

Itachi is surprised at this. He is sure that Kakashi means he is taking her away from _him_. The knight is always supposed to follow the protected _everywhere_, but he knows that Kakashi isn't going to let him go with them.

"Where are we going?" she asks. She isn't catching on. She still thinks that Kakashi is alright with Itachi. She thinks Itachi is coming with them.

Kakashi glances at Itachi, then looks at Sakura. "It's a secret."

"When are we leaving?" She can feel the hostility between the two men. She is confused by it. She looks at Itachi, and then looks back at Kakashi. She could practically feel the tension between them.

"You and I are leaving in an hour. Get packed," Kakashi says, "I'll be at your door to pick you up later." He grabs her arm and starts pulling her back to her room.

"W-Wait. Kakashi-sensei! Itachi isn't coming with us?" Kakashi doesn't answer her. He just continues walking and drags Sakura behind him. He wants to kill Itachi. How could he trick her? She has had her heart set on him her whole life and he goes and betrays all of them! How could he do this to Sakura?

Sakura turns to Itachi.

The wheels in Itachi's head are spinning as he looks at Sakura. She is still confused why Itachi isn't coming with them. He figures that Kakashi is probably going to prepare Sakura for the throne. She is still very young and the initial plan was for her to get engaged to a prince, but knowing Sakura, she would put up a tough fight. The news of the emperor's death is currently still widely unknown, so Kakashi is probably going to train her for it. She needs to learn all of the basics.

She has to go.

Itachi makes sure that there is no emotion on his face. She is confused by his sudden coldness, he can tell. While she is still looking at him, he turns and walks back into his room.

"Itachi!" she calls out suddenly. Itachi is determined to ignore her.

.

.

.

"I love you too!"

.

.

.

Ignoring her will always be an impossible task for him, it seems.

He walks back out, but he can't see her anymore. They had already turned a corner.

He considers going to her room, but he figures that if he does, she won't go. Either that, or she won't go without him…and Kakashi won't teach her with him around.

He doesn't know how long they'll be gone, but he'll see her again.

He'd like to tell her the truth himself before he resigns.

He just hopes that Kakashi won't tell her before he gets the chance.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write. ; ; Anyways, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide for yourselves whether or not they stopped at the kiss. :)**


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sasuke is bored. So, so bored. There has been nothing to do in the palace since Sakura went away three months ago. It's September now. Karin and Suigetsu are still on probation as a result of the 'mission' and Itachi has been busy doing whatever he does. Sasuke has refrained from asking Itachi what he has been doing. He doesn't really want to know if Itachi is working with Akatsuki to overthrow their government right now. He knows that Akatsuki is probably taking advantage of this moment. He'd rather not know that Itachi may be taking advantage of this moment too.

In the back of his mind, he knows that Itachi is with Akatsuki right now. After all, he had brought Sasuke out of the palace with him. He had dropped Sasuke off with Naruto and them before going off alone, and now instead of being bored in the palace, he's bored in his parents' house with his so called friends babbling around him.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto yells. "Catch!" He throws a...what-did-they-call-it…_football_ at him. Sasuke, instead of catching, dodges the weirdly shaped ball. It knocks over one of his mother's vases.

"Ah, ah, ahhh!" Naruto screams, watching the vase tip from side to side. It falls.

Sasuke watches as his friends all lunge forward to catch the vase. Sasuke doesn't even turn to watch the vase. He honestly doesn't care for stuff like that anyways. Considering he doesn't hear a crash, he figures someone caught it.

He'll probably find out who in a second.

"Good job, Neji!" he hears Naruto say.

Sasuke sighs. He really is bored. He tries to think of what he'd be doing in his own world if this were happening there. He figures that instead of tossing that football around, they'd all be either training or at Ichiraku Ramen.

Ino plops down next to him on the couch.

"What're you doing?" she asks. "Staring at the blank television?"

Sasuke shrugs. "There's nothing to do."

"You used to play football with the losers. What happened?"

"Nothing. It's not fun."

"That's what I've been telling you guys all your lives."

Sasuke smiles a little. "I guess."

She returns the smile. "So how's Sakura?"

"She's doing well."

"She's quite a shocker of a princess."

"What do you mean?"

"That day. She singlehandedly got us all out of the hotel or whatever."

Sasuke is surprised by this. "Wait, what? All she told me was that they had bows and arrows on display."

"Oh, they had bows and arrows on display alright. She has such good aim. I was so surprised!"

"Explain."

"It was like straight out of a movie or something. She pinned the guards against the wall with arrows. It was so cool! And, and, and! She didn't even hurt the guards. She somehow managed to get the arrows to pin some parts of their clothes to the wall without hurting them at all!"

"She's that good?"

"Yeah! Her aim is amazing!"

Sasuke can't quite believe that Sakura's that good. But then again, he supposes that since there is no chakra in this world, Sakura has to have crazy skills at something else other than chakra control. He sort of wants to see it for himself. Sasuke has always been competitive and he probably will always be. He finds competition in the littlest things – something he and Naruto share in common. Though, while Naruto becomes friends with his rivals, Sasuke doesn't have much of the same ability. He wonders if he would have been different if Itachi hadn't massacred the clan. He wonders if he would have been more like Naruto – more like a friend.

He sighs. He really is bored.

He blocks out the other kids' talking. It's really no fun to listen to. Half the time, he doesn't know what they're talking about. They're using terms that they didn't use in his world.

Then he hears Sakura's name.

" – birthday ball."

Sasuke turns around to look at them.

"There's no chance we'd be invited," says Kiba.

"We met her though! She might – " Ino says. She rushes towards Sasuke all of a sudden. "Sasuke-kun, can you get us in?"

"In where?" he asks.

"You know, Sakura's famous birthday balls," says Tenten.

"Birthday ball?"

"You don't know?" asks Kiba.

"What?" Sasuke asks, getting slightly annoyed. Why don't they just tell him already?

"Sakura-chan has these annual birthday parties. Everyone dresses up in fancy clothing and prances around like unicorns," says Naruto. He 'prances around like a unicorn' to emphasize his point.

Ino reaches out and hits him over the head. "Stop it. It's a nice event. You used to wish you could go to it."

"That was because I wanted to meet Sakura-chan!" says Naruto, "And since I've met her, I don't want to go to it anymore!"

"Shut up then," says Ino, "I still want to go." She pauses, and turns to Sasuke again. "So what do you think? Can you get us in?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I don't know. Ask Itachi when he gets here."

"Your brother doesn't talk much, in case you haven't noticed," says Ino, putting her hands on her hips.

He sighs. "Ask if you want to go."

"Fine." She turns around, "Naruto! You're asking when Itachi gets here!"

"What? Why me?"

"Don't lie to me, you do want to go!"

Before Naruto can answer, Sasuke interrupts. "How are you so sure that she's having the party this year?"

"When I say that she has it annually, I _mean_ she has it _annually._" Ino pauses. "Through rain or shine, she will have the party. She has had the party since she was born. Without fail."

"Ask Itachi later," says Sasuke.

"Fine," says Ino as she pouts.

He sighs.

This is going to be a long day.

X

Sasuke follows behind Itachi. Itachi seems a little…annoyed? Frustrated? He isn't so sure. He must have gotten fed up with Ino's constant nagging. The girl doesn't really know when to shut up – and she overestimates her 'sexiness.' She had let down her hair and swung it around to try to get Itachi to agree to let them into Sakura's '_soiree_,' as Ino so girlishly put it. Itachi only got annoyed. Somehow, Sasuke got a sense of déjà vu. It may have happened during their Chunin exams in the Forest of Death, he thinks. He isn't sure if he was awake already or if he heard it from someone else – maybe Naruto who heard it from Shikamaru or Chouji.

Under different circumstances, he would have laughed when he heard the story, much like he did when he saw Itachi's subtle reaction to Ino.

"Your friends are weird," Itachi says all of a sudden.

Sasuke can't help the smile that appears on his face. "Yeah. They're freaks."

He can't see Itachi's face, but he somehow knows that Itachi is smiling too.

"If Sakura has her party this year, she'd want your friends to come."

The smile on Sasuke's face doesn't falter.

He really is happy here.

X

_3 months later…_

It's winter, it's December and it's snowing. Sasuke has only seen snow once in his life. That one time was when he was on that one mission with his Team 7. He realizes that being here for such a long time has made him miss his friends more than he initially did. He had managed to block out those feelings for three years, and now – it's like the feelings he missed out on are all rushing back to him.

Sasuke is in his room again – bored.

He takes the medallion out of his shirt. He examines it again. What's so special about it? Why does it let him exit and enter the palace? He used to think it was a knight thing…but Itachi can still walk in and out of the palace.

So what is this?

He remembers Sakura and Itachi arguing over it a while ago.

But if Itachi gave it to his parents to give it to him, Sakura should have only been, what, four at the time?

He should ask Itachi when he arrives to take him out of the palace.

The sound of someone knocking on the door rings through the room.

Just in time, Sasuke muses. He gets up from his seat facing the giant window Sakura loves so much and walks towards the door. Itachi is on the other side of the door.

"Ready?" Itachi asks.

"I want to ask you something," says Sasuke.

"What is it?"

Sasuke holds up the medallion.

"What is this?"

Itachi looks at the medallion.

"I'll explain as we travel."

Sasuke nods and follows behind Itachi as Itachi starts walking.

After a long silence, Itachi still hasn't spoken, so Sasuke speaks.

"Explain, nii-san."

Silence.

"It was when I was traveling to the palace twelve years ago."

He pauses.

"I met an old lady. She had faded hair, but I think it had a pinkish tint. Her eyes were a striking green, like Sakura's. She gave me the medallion – saying something like 'you're the destined boy.' I don't quite understand it either…but when I arrived at the palace, the guards' attitudes changed when they saw it."

He pauses again, almost like he is recalling what happened.

"Later on, when I met the other boys, they told me about how they were treated pretty roughly. I didn't go through that. During training, I ran back to one of the guards – the one that oversaw the entrance and exits. He told me that it's an old relic that belonged to the previous emperor before Sakura's father. He said that, with it, an outsider can come in and out of the palace."

"But why is it so important?"

"I don't know."

"Sakura seems to value it. Why don't you give it to her?"

"I've tried. But she wouldn't take it. She also said not to tell anyone I have it."

"What about the guard?"

"That was her uncle. He passed away years ago."

"I see." Reminded of Sakura's family, Sasuke continues. "Is…Is Sakura the biological daughter of the emperor and empress?"

Itachi stops in his steps. He turns and looks at Sasuke. "What makes you ask that?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I…" He can't say that he came from another world, can he? "I just didn't think that Sakura looks very much like the emperor."

Itachi nods. "I guess so. No one has ever said anything about her not being their child, so I would say yes, she is their biological daughter."

"Who was the empress? What did she look like?"

"You're asking some strange questions."

"I'm curious. I've never seen her."

"Her name was Tsunade. People didn't really refer to her as empress, I think. They always called her Tsunade-hime. She had blonde hair and brown eyes."

Sasuke narrows his eyes. There is no way Sakura is the emperor and Tsunade's daughter. It's not possible. But then, where are Sakura's real parents? What happened?

The questions run through his head at lightning speed. He figures he can't figure anything out unless he asks Sakura herself. Itachi wouldn't know much about Sakura's heritage anyways.

Before he knows it, he has arrived at his parents' house again. Naruto and the others are there, as always.

Just like that, another three months pass and Sakura has been gone for three months short of a year.

And ten days before Sakura's birthday, Kakashi shows up. Sasuke hasn't seen much of him since the day at Akatsuki's lair. Itachi has told him that Kakashi has been secretly filling in for the emperor since the latter's death. Sasuke doesn't know how they kept the secret a secret so well, but he thinks it's quite amazing.

Not long after Kakashi's reappearance in the palace, Karin shows up at his door.

"Sakura's coming back!" she announces.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asks.

"She's coming back on her birthday."

* * *

**Short. I know. :( Anyways, Sakura comes back next weeeeek. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13

It's March 28th. Sakura's coming back today.

Itachi hasn't really been any different the past months, but over the past ten days, he's seen his brother get a little…nervous? He can't quite define any of Itachi's emotions – they're always too different from the normal human's to define. All Sasuke knows is that Itachi seems different since the news of Sakura's return.

Sasuke looks at the suit Itachi had set down on his bed. He's supposed to wear this to the party this evening. He never quite liked dressing up – after all, what with all those annoying fan girls back in Konoha… He shudders just thinking of the girls. He sighs. He still has time before the party. Naruto and the rest of them aren't arriving until later too. What to do to kill time?

He hears yelling in the hall. The voice sounds familiar and he pegs it as Karin's. She must be yelling at Suigetsu again. He might as well kill time with Hawk. The corner of his lips twitch a little at the memory of his newer team. Of course, it seems his old team will always be _his_ team. Hawk/Snake will always remind him of a time that he was lost, but it doesn't only stir up bad memories. They went through a lot together and he'll always consider them teammates.

He gets up and walks to the door. Opening the door, he looks for the stupid trio. He finds them down the hall. Juugo is holding Karin back from Suigetsu, who is on the floor, holding his cheek and yelling profanities at Karin. He assumes that Karin punched him across the face. Knowing them, Suigetsu probably just made a perverted comment and Karin is giving him what he deserves, if not more.

Sasuke decides not to interfere. He leans on the wall next to him and watches the trio. He watches as Karin struggles out of Juugo's grip and launches herself at Suigetsu. Suigetsu quickly scrambles up and runs towards him. The trio then spots him.

"Sasuke! Help me!" Suigetsu yells. He quickly hides behind Sasuke. When Karin spots Sasuke, she makes a complete one-eighty. She starts smiling and blinking her eyes as if her eyes are extremely dry.

_Aw damn_, Sasuke could almost mutter out loud. She cannot be falling for him in this world. He rather liked not having fan girls.

"Ahaha, Sasuke-kun," she says, her voice sickening sweet. Suigetsu makes a gagging noise behind him. "You know, about Sakura's party…" She bats her eyes a little again. "Do you have a date?"

Suigetsu gags a little again. "You should run, Sasuke."

For a brief moment, Sasuke actually considers running away from the red head, but he decides against it. For one, the girl can't possibly hurt him…and it would ruin his image if he ran from her.

"I think you should go with Suigetsu," says Sasuke. Karin screams and Suigetsu gags again.

"Why would you do this to me, Sasuke!? I thought we were friends!" Suigetsu yells.

"You two are perfect together. Right, Juugo?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm not a part of this," says Juugo, waving his hands in front of him, telling Sasuke to leave him out of this. Karin growls and then stomps away. Suigetsu pouts and then walks in the opposite direction. Juugo smiles at him, "See you later, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiles a little and nods. After Juugo walks away, Sasuke thinks about how things could have been different, yet again. He nearly regrets the decisions he's made, but then, he shakes his head. Those decisions are what have made him who he is now. He wouldn't regret being who he is and what he has done. There's no point to it. Things could have been different, but it's too late for them to be different. Besides, had he not chosen the road he had, he and the trio would have never met.

A few hours later, Sasuke is ready for the party. He isn't so sure how Itachi is getting Naruto and them into the palace, but he's sure that Itachi has his ways. Knocks sound on his door and he walks over to his door. Judging by the noise outside of the door, Itachi had managed to get the loud group in. He opens it, knowing full well who is there, but when he opens it, there is no one there.

He sighs.

This is a stupid prank.

He decides to slam the door instead of bothering with them.

"Ahhh, Sasuke! You're supposed to come out and look for us~~!" Sasuke hears Naruto yell from the other side of the door.

Sasuke decides to ignore him.

"Sasuke, we want to see your room!" says Ino.

"Sasukeee~~!" Naruto sings. Ino soon joins in. Then Kiba joins in. Then he isn't even sure who else joined in. Well, he can probably guess who joined the idiot, but he'd rather not waste his time thinking about it.

Once their hollering gets too annoying, Sasuke gets up and gets the door. He quickly moves out of the way before all of the screamers fall onto him. Naruto winds up at the bottom of the bunch, screaming.

"Agh! At least give us a warning!" Ino yells while the other kids start getting up. After she gets up, she closes the door. She knows that the group is going to get rather loud.

Sasuke shrugs. He is somewhat surprised at seeing all of them dressed up in suits. The closest thing he has ever seen to this is the time they all wore black for the Sandaime's funeral.

But at that time, none of them were smiling.

He doesn't really remember the last time they were all together and all smiling.

Has it ever even happened before?

Because the group is busy laughing and, well, being them, Sasuke barely hears the light knocks on the door. He hears it after a while. The knocks are pretty persistent. He gets up and gets the door.

He somewhat expects to see Itachi. But instead – pink.

"Sakura?" The sound behind him stops. The others must have noticed that Sakura was there. None of them were expecting to see her before the party.

"Long time no see," she says with her trademark fake smile. Sasuke notices that the only change is that her hair is noticeably longer. It seems that she hasn't cut it at all. She also isn't dressed up for her birthday party yet, it seems.

Sasuke isn't very sure what to say, so he just nods.

Sakura stares in silence for a bit, then continues, "Um, is Ino there? She's not answering her phone."

Ino walks closer to the door. She looks at Sakura, "Sorry, I left my phone. What's up?"

Sasuke looks between the two. When did they get so close?

"I need to talk to you about something."

Ino raises an eyebrow.

"In private, please."

Ino nods. She looks at Sasuke. "I'll be back. If I don't come back in time, I'll see you guys at the party."

X

They are now all at the ballroom. Sakura hasn't shown up yet. Ino neither. He looks to the rest of the Konoha 12. They look so happy. Sasuke wonders if they're having fun. They seem to be, but there isn't much to do since the guests and, more importantly, the guest of honor hasn't arrived yet, so he can't help but wonder if this matches up to what their expectations were.

He looks to Itachi. Itachi looks as calm as ever. Sasuke can't help but think that Itachi is actually very nervous inside. He hasn't seen her in nearly a year.

"The party's supposed to start…when?" he asks Naruto.

"Sasuke…you told us 6!" says Naruto.

"Itachi said to be here at 6," says Sasuke.

Itachi walks closer to them. "It starts at 7."

"Why are so many people early?" asks Naruto.

"Because they want to be," says Itachi, emotionlessly.

Sasuke could almost see Naruto comically sweat-dropping.

"When is Sakura-chan going to be here?" asks Naruto.

Sasuke looks to Itachi. Itachi averts his eyes. He doesn't know.

"Whenever she feels like being here, Naruto," says Sasuke.

Over the past months, Sasuke has realized that Itachi doesn't quite like it when people ask him about Sakura and he doesn't know the answer. He can tell the difference between when Itachi knows the answer and won't tell and when Itachi doesn't know at all. After knowing her for so many years, it is quite strange when he doesn't know the answer to something about her.

One such occasion was when Lee asked what Sakura's favorite color was. Everyone found it strange that Itachi doesn't know. Itachi hadn't outwardly said he doesn't know. He had shrugged, but it was weird. Even Sasuke thought it was weird. How can you not know someone's favorite color after years? In the end, Ino had answered. She had said red. It was apparently one of the things the girls shared with each other when they met. After they had left the Uchiha home, Sasuke had asked Itachi about it.

He had said, "It was pink when we were younger. Then it was green for a while, I think."

Itachi seemed ashamed to not know the answer.

After that time, he told the group to never ask Itachi questions. They, weirdly, abided. They didn't even dare to ask him if he ate yet when he came to pick Sasuke up.

"Sakura's here," says Shikamaru, interrupting.

Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto all look up. They notice everyone's looking in one direction.

Sakura had entered. She is dressed up in a long green dress and her hair seems curlier. Next to her are Ino and Karin. Not far behind are Suigetsu and Juugo. The trio are dressed up too. It's a weird sight. Sasuke has seen them in rags, and in Juugo's case – curtains. What caught Sasuke's eye was the fact that Sakura is holding Ino and Karin's hands tightly…as if for support.

Sasuke sees her glance at Itachi then quickly look away.

And then she forces a smile at the crowd. Had he not known better, he would have been fooled.

Did something happen when she was gone? Where had she gone anyways? What happened?

* * *

**Next chapter is in Itachi's POV. Until next week! Review please. :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**SORRY IT'S LATE! :((**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 14

He doesn't know what to do, so he stands there like the rest of them as she walks towards the throne. Many were already questioning where the Emperor has been, and over the past months, Kakashi has done the job secretly. There have been conspiracy theories on the royal family's disappearance, but those theories were shut down fast somehow. Itachi knows that Kakashi had something to do with all of it. But now, Sakura's back.

All eyes are on her.

He can see that she is nervous. But to the untrained eye, Sakura looks as regal as ever. She doesn't look seventeen at all. Her hairstyle makes her look more mature than she really is. Her head is held high and she is walking with such grace that it almost seems like time is going in slow motion.

Their earlier eye contact had actually sent chills up his spine.

She's different - at least towards him.

His eyes flicker to Kakashi.

He could feel his heart falling to his stomach.

Sakura walks up the steps to the throne. Karin, Ino, Juugo and Suigetsu stop walking at the bottom of the steps. Sakura lets go of the two girls' hands. The platform that the throne is on is sacred ground and no one other than the royal family and their knight can set foot on it – even cleaning has to be done from the lower ground.

Sakura doesn't sit on her original place on the platform – the princess' seat. She stops in front of her father's seat – the throne. Seconds tick by. Then she turns around. Standing in front of the throne, she opens her mouth to speak.

"Good evening, my dear guests."

Her voice sounds different. It doesn't sound like a teenager's voice.

"Today is my birthday. As you all know, this is my annual celebration, however..."

She pauses.

"This year is a little different."

Another pause.

Itachi looks around. Normally the partiers are her fellow classmates, some ambassadors, government officials and their families. What could she possibly –

The attendees are different from other years.

There are more of them. He realizes that the extras aren't civilians like Sasuke's friends.

They're reporters. Some of them already have their high-tech cameras out.

"Over the past nine months, I haven't been here in Konoha."

Itachi sees Naruto's friends turn to Sasuke. They obviously didn't know.

"I was taken away because, as some of you know, there was an incident nine months ago. I was kidnapped. The news told all of you that no harm was done and I was released by Akatsuki…"

Pause.

"That was a lie."

Itachi can hear the reporters gasping as they record.

"That day, my father, Emperor Dan, passed away at the hands of those criminals."

Sakura decides to pause again. A smart decision, considering the reporters and attendees began muttering quite loudly. Sakura closes her eyes and waits for them to stop.

In a few short seconds, they do.

"Over the past nine months, my teacher and my father's most trusted adviser, Hatake Kakashi, has been taking care of everything while I was away learning all there is to learn of how to rule a country."

She pauses.

"Today was my deadline and I am happy to say that I achieved my goal. But before anything can happen – before I can sit on this seat behind me, I need to know that I have your approval."

The reporters rush forward, taking this as their chance to question the princess.

"Sakura-hime, there were earlier talks of an engagement between you and Prince Gaara of Suna. Is that still going to happen or no? Was it all just a rumor?"

"There have been talks, but as it is right now, the engagement will not happen."

"Sakura-hime, you kept your father's death a secret for nine months. Don't you think that the public will be against this blatant lie?"

"While I apologize for the deception over the past nine months, I know that my father would have wanted this. I know that the public will not approve of what we've done, but in my father's will, it states that if he passes, my husband will succeed the throne…and if said husband predeceases him, is unfit for the throne, or if I haven't married yet, _I_ will succeed the throne after training. Hatake Kakashi is to be the acting emperor until I am ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"I am."

The reporters seem to find her honesty rather endearing. From her birth, Sakura has been respected for both her elegance and righteousness. Itachi knows that she'll be accepted by the majority of the public as the next ruler. Of course, there will be some hate, but she'll get through it.

The first to start clapping for Sakura is the reporter that asked the question. Then, slowly, everyone else follows.

She smiles a little. It isn't like her fake ones. It's a confident smile.

X

The party probably went by pretty fast for others, but it went by agonizingly slow for Itachi. He watched as Sakura danced with everyone but him. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance with her, it was just that, unlike the years before this one, he wasn't required to dance the second dance with her. Normally, her father would have danced with her first, then him. He never had to ask her to dance or anything. But this time, it seemed she didn't want to dance with him. He saw her shaking her head furiously when Kakashi asked her to. He isn't even sure why Kakashi would ask her to dance with him – probably to keep the fact that Itachi was in Akatsuki out of the news reports.

And now the party is done.

They are at the gate of the palace. Sasuke's friends are leaving.

Sakura is hugging the blonde girl tightly.

"Thank you for today. It really means a lot to me," says Sakura.

"Anytime," he hears the blonde say.

Sakura smiles. It makes him realize how long it's been since she's smiled at him.

The two girls part and Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and the annoying trio turn around to head back into the palace. Sakura falls into step with Karin, completely avoiding Itachi.

He figures that Sakura would have kicked him out already if she had found out about him and Akatsuki. Since she hasn't said anything, it probably is something else. But she had only been back for, what, five? What could he possibly have done wrong in five hours?

Before he realizes it, they have arrived at Sasuke's room. Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo have already retired to their rooms. Itachi briefly wonders why Sakura hasn't left already, but then again, she always did send her guests off. Sasuke is one of her main guests. This is, after all, now _her_ palace.

And then, with a word of bye to Sakura and a nod to Itachi, Sasuke is gone.

Now it's just Itachi and Sakura.

.

.

.

It is silent.

.

.

.

Then, "I'll go now. See you tomorrow," says Sakura. She turns around, ready to leave.

"Wait, Sakura," he says, grabbing onto her wrist gently.

She stops. He isn't sure what, but, something makes him let go of her wrist – something in her eyes.

"What is it?" she asks. Her voice is void of emotion.

"Come inside," he says.

He sees her hesitate. But, as if she doesn't want to make her avoidance completely obvious, she nods.

He opens the door and she walks in. He then closes the door behind them. As if alarmed, Sakura turns around quickly and looks at him.

Itachi instinctively raises his hands in front of him, as if to show her he's unarmed.

Why is she acting like this? Does she know about Akatsuki? He isn't so sure anymore.

Only Sakura is able to make him feel so confused.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asks.

"What happened?"

Fear settles in his stomach yet again as he remembers that Kakashi knows the truth. He could have told Sakura. It would explain why she's being so cold to him. Yet, at the same time, she isn't being any different. After all, the two of them have been cold towards each other for seven years now, but that day - But he just knows that something's different this time. It could be something unfixable. If she does know that he is a part of Akatsuki…their relationship could be broken forever.

She lets out a nervous, yet sarcastic, laugh. "Why would you think something happened? Nothing happened."

"What's wrong?" he asks again.

Silence.

"What's wrong?" She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Everything's wrong!" She glares at him.

He doesn't answer.

"I love you! I love – _loved _you! Like a fool, I loved you! I trusted you with all of my heart! How could you – " She pauses, then, silently, she continues, "How could you…?"

He doesn't need to ask to know what he did wrong. He doesn't need to ask to know that one of his greatest fears has come true. "Kakashi told you."

"What, were you planning on keeping it a secret forever? Were you planning on _lying_ to me forever?! Did you have fun doing all of it? Knowing that I love – loved you all while you were working for the enemy?! Was it funny? Did you – "

Her face is distorted in rage and sadness. She looked _wounded_. There are fresh tears falling from her eyes. She looks tormented and miserable as she stands there, digging her nails into her own hands, trying to stop her own crying.

She looks more vulnerable than he has ever seen her.

He never wanted to see her like this. He never wanted to cause her pain.

He reaches out. He wants to protect her – shield her from all the pain. Just a few inches away from her, she sees his hand. She shrinks back – away from him like he physically hurt her. She looks terrified. And it hurts him to see her so scared of him.

It is then that he realizes that what made him let go of her wrist before was the fear he sensed.

"I'm sorry." His hand drops back to his side. His hands ball into fists.

"C-Can you just tell me something…?" she asks. Her voice is small. She is so afraid she is shaking, Itachi notices.

"What?" he asks, trying to make his voice sound softer – gentler.

"…Why did you join Akatsuki?" she asks. He realizes that she still holds out hope that he's not as bad as Kakashi says he is. If he gives her a good reason, she'll forgive him, she'll continue her naïve thinking and she'll continue loving him. He could lie to her. He really could. Sakura always just believed everything he said. This time wouldn't be any different – her question proved that.

He realizes that this is his last chance.

But he wouldn't lie to her. Sakura is not a person that he would ever want to lie to. If he had the choice, he would never lie to her.

But…the truth isn't one that she'll easily accept. But it'll give him a chance.

"I joined for you." Somewhere deep down, he hopes that she'll accept the fact that he's telling her the truth and she'll forgive him.

"…Why? When?" He can tell that she doesn't really want to know the answer.

"They recruited me seven years ago." He isn't so sure how he wants to tell her the 'why.' Is it okay if he tells her that it's because she's not the type for seclusion – that he doesn't want her to be like a trapped bird for the rest of her life? That…if the kingdom fell apart, Sakura would finally be able to leave the palace? That…she'll be free. That they'll be able to finally be together.

"After my mother passed away?"

Itachi nods.

"So…why? What about me made you join?"

He can hear the hope in her voice. He can tell she wants him to say that he was a spy. But he wasn't. Instead, he actually betrayed her. He couldn't count how many times he had told Pein what the Emperor was planning.

He knows that Sakura won't forgive him if he tells her the truth. But…does he want to tell her that he did all this because he wanted her to be free? If he did, she _might_ forgive him, but she'll definitely blame herself.

He doesn't want her to blame herself for things he'd done wrong. But…if she forgives him, he could stay by her side and get her to stop blaming herself.

"Because you should be free."

"What do you mean?"

He looks away.

Silence.

He takes a deep breath. "You don't want to stay in this palace. You want to be outside. You want to see the world. You want to be able to marry who you want to marry - "

"Don't give me that bullshit. The one I'm supposed to marry is y - ! Never mind. It doesn't matter anymore."

Itachi looks at her in surprise. "What?"

"I was supposed to marry you."

"What do you mean?"

"The medallion. My mother told me a long time ago that the owner of that medallion will be my future husband."

He is confused. "What?" Her mother didn't approve of him.

"When I was younger, she showed me a picture of it and then I saw you with it in the cage."

"A lady gave it to me when I was younger." Some blonde fortune teller, he recalls. It was a weird day – the day that he traveled to the palace when he was 8, he was stopped by that fortune teller. She gave him the medallion. All she told him was that it will let him get in and out of the palace. According to other information he had learned throughout the years, the medallion belonged to the previous Emperor, who gave it away to his lifesaver or something.

"I know. That lady was – is my birth mother."

And then it all makes sense. Why Sakura doesn't look like her mother or her father. Why Sakura was so mad when he gave it away. Why the Empress didn't approve of the relationship. The medallion…ties it all together.

Sakura is looking down now. He can't read her expression.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"You…betrayed my father….betrayed _me_ because you thought that I'd be happier outside…?"

He hesitantly nods.

"Leave."

"Sakura – "

"Get out!" she screams, "Get out! Get out! Leave!"

He wants to reach out to her. But he can't watch her back away from him. It hurts to see it.

"Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

With that, she runs out of the room. He doesn't know how long he stands in in his room, right where they spoke – just standing there, unmoving. He isn't sure what he is waiting for. She isn't going to come back here and tell him the words he wants to hear. He mechanically starts packing his stuff.

And…eventually, he does leave.

Because even though she isn't as afraid of him as she was before, she'll never forgive him for causing her father's death.

X

Itachi is outside Sasuke's room. He isn't sure how long he'll be here or how often he'll see Sasuke. Sasuke has agreed to stay with Sakura, after all. But, while he did ask Sasuke to stay, he also wants Sasuke to come along with him.

He knocks lightly on the door.

Sasuke soon shows up on the other side of the doorframe.

"Nii-san." He looks down at the suitcase Itachi has with him.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving."

Sasuke doesn't look surprised. Maybe he saw it coming. His brother is very analytical. He definitely saw it coming. Itachi also had told him that he was going to leave soon.

"I'm coming with you."

Itachi sees the suitcase behind Sasuke. He immediately looks at Sasuke again.

"Why?"

"She'll be fine. Ino said she's coming to stay in the palace for a while."

Itachi sends him a look.

"Order of the Queen, she said," said Sasuke.

Itachi smiles a little despite the pain.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Another time skip next chapter! :) I don't know about you, but I loooooove me some time skips. **


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 15

A few days later, Sakura is internationally acknowledged as the new Empress. She is now only allowed to leave the palace when she gets the royal court order. Of course, she now has a lot more power and can sneak out however she wants – something the Emperor did often, apparently. Sasuke heard of more stories from Itachi after they left the palace. Itachi told him the truth. Sasuke wondered why, but he figured he shouldn't ask. He figured that Itachi doesn't want to hold on anymore. Telling someone probably helps him forget.

He has given up on Sakura.

Itachi hasn't been the same since they left the palace. He's more aloof. Very quiet. Even while he was telling Sasuke the truth behind Sakura's heritage, he had no emotions. Even when Sasuke returned the medallion to Itachi, Itachi had no emotion. He didn't want it.

If Itachi is like this, he wonders what Sakura is like.

She has always loved more.

It is a little unfair to say that Sakura loved Itachi more than Itachi loved Sakura, but Sakura has one of the biggest hearts and though she pretends to be strong, she really isn't. She doesn't cry and whine like she did when they were 12, but she also doesn't let out her feelings like she used to.

Having felt the effects of mind-shattering secrets several times, he knows how Sakura must feel about Itachi's allegiance. He is somewhat glad he wasn't there when it all went down. He wouldn't have liked seeing Sakura in that state – just like how he didn't like seeing Sakura cry when she had thought he died after fighting Haku. It's like seeing his mother cry – or his sister, if he had a sister.

The saddest thing of all is the fact that, after seeing Itachi and Sakura together, he is pretty sure that they are soul mates and Itachi is dead in his world. Is it possible to have more than one soul mate? He wants Sakura to be happy. In this world, she may be able to replace Itachi with the country she is now leading, but in his own world, after all the pain he has caused her and Naruto, how will she be happy again? He can't accept Sakura's love after experiencing this. It would be like dating his sister-in-law or something.

He wants Sakura and Naruto to be happy. He wants Naruto to be happy like he is in this world and he wants Sakura to be happy like he isn't sure if she's ever been before.

But there will be more pain coming to Sakura. He can't control it. He can't tell Itachi to quit Akatsuki. He isn't sure if Itachi would even do it if he asked him to.

At the same time, Itachi is hurting too.

Suigetsu is her new knight.

Sasuke had expected Kakashi to be the new knight, but if they were looking at the future, Kakashi is getting older, and Suigetsu does have impeccable swordsmanship.

But anyways, Sasuke had followed Itachi to an Akatsuki meeting one time and they said they were going to keep a low profile for a while. Sakura's speech at her birthday party had caused a lot of bad publicity for Akatsuki and currently the police and palace soldiers are hunting for them. Sasuke isn't sure if Sakura had planned for this all to happen, but it is scary if she did. Sakura's intelligence had always been a little intimidating.

Ino has been telling him what is going on with Sakura – though not very in depth and she only tells him when he asks. She had said that Sakura has basically been focusing on work and has recently gotten permission to leave the palace and tour around the country. She wouldn't tell him when Sakura is going to be travelling around though.

Sasuke and Itachi have since moved back in with their parents. It was strange seeing his mother hug a fully grown Itachi. It was even stranger seeing Itachi try to hold back tears. He didn't see Itachi's face, but he knows that Itachi must have held back tears. His shoulders had slightly shaken while their mother hugged him. Itachi must have felt ashamed. He knows that their parents won't find out about Itachi and Akatsuki unless one of them say so, since Sakura more than likely will not let reporters know. Despite kicking Itachi out of the palace, he knows that Sakura still loves Itachi dearly and will continue to love him in spite of everything.

Being back home, Sasuke resumes going to school with Naruto and them.

.

.

.

The quiet days pass.

Before he realizes it, he has graduated from high school.

A year has passed.

The rest of the kids began studying to apply for college. Sasuke decided to join along for the heck of it. He had nothing better to do here anyways. Itachi had been helping out their father with his business. Their family ate dinner together like a regular family and it made Sasuke rather thankful. He shouldn't have just decided that these parents are different from his actual parents. They really aren't.

Sasuke has since realized that he used to have some glorified image of his parents in his head. To him, they could have done no wrong, which is why he couldn't believe that they let Itachi go. But they are only humans. Seeing his mother and Itachi together the night they returned home was an eye-opener. His parents hadn't wanted Itachi to go, but Itachi wanted to. For his family.

It kind of makes him angry that Itachi is always such a martyr.

In the end, the only ones that made it into college were Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and Shino. Naruto got in too, but he had to pay a lot, so he decided not to go.

Sasuke wasn't very familiar with most of the things they were studying, so he hadn't gotten in.

He was fine with it. He later started working for his father too.

And just like that, another year has passed.

None of them ever mention Sakura anymore. Ino has lost contact with her. Apparently Sakura is too busy. She has somewhat become like an idea – "a fantasy" as Itachi put it once. He even sometimes wakes up questioning if all of the good memories were only a dream.

According to the news reports, Sakura is doing well in her cause. She has managed to reduce the poverty rate greatly. He doesn't know how, but Sakura has figured it out, apparently.

Akatsuki has since disappeared. Itachi doesn't mention them at all.

That is, until another six months later, when Itachi gets a call.

"Who was that, nii-san?" He noticed the tense way that Itachi answered the phone.

"Pein. Meeting tonight."

Sasuke isn't sure how to react. He really wishes that Itachi would just quit Akatsuki. He isn't sure how Akatsuki works in this world though. He knows that after Orochimaru left Akatsuki in his world, they hunted him down for years, but he isn't so sure about this world. Would they try to kill Itachi if he defected?

* * *

**Luuul there's barely any conversation. But they haven't seen each other in _two and a half _years now! :OOO OH MY. I sometimes wonder if I make my fanfictions TOO dramatic. It's like problem after problem after problem. I don't really like fillers when I read fanfictions so it's kind of reflected in my writing. What do you think?**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sasuke had managed to convince Itachi to bring him along…somehow.

And now he's in their new hideout.

"This way, Uchiha's," says Deidara. He clearly doesn't like Itachi…or Sasuke for that matter.

The two follow Deidara down a hall and then they arrive at a door.

"Pein's inside." He then turns around and walks the way they came.

"Where is he going?" asks Sasuke.

"Pick up the others, probably," says Itachi, as he opens the door.

Sasuke doesn't know why he half-expected dead bodies in the room, but he does. This may have been how Sakura, Naruto, and their newer teammates felt when they went into Sound. He finds it kind of humorous.

"You brought your brother," says Pein. It doesn't sound like a question, but Itachi seems to know that it's a question, since he answers.

"He wanted to come," says Itachi.

"He knows to keep his mouth shut," says Pein.

"Aa," says Itachi.

"Okay then," says Pein.

And then it is silent. Sasuke and Itachi sit down at the table Pein is seated at and wait for the other members to arrive. Sasori and Kisame are there. Kisame shoots Itachi a look. Sasuke remembers them being somewhat friends in his world, maybe they are friends in this world too. He recalls their last encounter during Sakura's first kidnapping. He's pretty sure they are friends. Sasori gives a nod of acknowledgement. Tobi is also there and Sasuke almost wants to kill him, but there's something different about the masked man. He doesn't know what.

Soon after, the other members arrive – Orochimaru included. It seems he didn't defect in this world. Sasuke notices him eye Itachi…and then eye him. Sasuke suppresses a shudder and tries to focus on something else.

And the meeting starts.

"I'm going to go straight to the point," says Pein, "They have stopped searching for us for a while now. It is safe for us to act again. And the first thing we will do is…Sasori, Deidara, invade the palace tomorrow night. You will either take the Empress hostage or kill her if it gets to complicated. If anyone gets in your way, kill them. If you can't find her, bring me Hatake instead. Do not kill him. He'll probably know where she is."

All of them are surprised at this. Their first move in two and a half years is such a huge move. Sasuke suppresses the urge to look at Itachi. What facial expression is he making right now?

"Don't you think we should send more of us if we're going to do this?" asks Deidara.

"You're sneaking in at night. You don't need more than that. The Empress is not very well protected from what I know." He shoots Tobi a look. "This will be used to our advantage. Consult Tobi for a way in after this meeting."

Deidara starts twitching.

He must hate having to deal with the childish man, but he could be faking it just like in his world. He could be the mastermind behind all of this.

"That is all for today," says Pein, "We will meet when Deidara and Sasori finish their mission, so tomorrow midnight. Be ready." He then gets up and leaves the room. Sasuke can't recall if he ever actually met the man in his own world. Heck, he hasn't met most of these people. He only remembers meeting Deidara (and killing him), Tobi and Kisame.

It isn't until they are out of the room that Sasuke looks at Itachi.

As expected, Itachi's face portrays no emotion.

He does seem…tense though.

"Nii-san – "

"I know." His voice is tight.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to do anything."

"Nii-san – "

"Not right now, Sasuke."

Just on time, the rest of the members start filing out. The puppet master shoots Itachi a look as he walks out. It isn't disdainful or anything. In fact, it looks like he knows more than he lets on. Deidara, on the other hand, nearly slams into Itachi's shoulder as he walks out.

And then the rest of them were out of sight.

Sasuke shoots Itachi another look.

"Follow me."

X

Sasuke hadn't really expected to ever see an Akatsuki member's room, but here he is – the puppeteer's room. It is a creepy room with little dolls everywhere. He had heard rumors back in his world that Sasori used real human bodies to make puppets, but he isn't so sure in this world, considering murder of any sort is against the law. In his world, murder happens all the time. He can barely even remember his first kill.

"Well, what is it?" Sasori asks. There is a puppet in his hands.

"I am here to ask a favor," says Itachi.

Sasori looks at Itachi. He has no emotions on his face. Who knew someone could be even more aloof than an Uchiha?

"What is it?" Sasori asks.

"Do you really need me to say it?" Itachi asks back.

Sasori raises an eyebrow.

Sasuke is taken completely aback when Itachi lowers to the ground. He is _kneeling_ – begging.

"Don't kill her."

No emotions appear on Sasori's face despite the fact that he is definitely surprised, after all, who wouldn't be? _The_ Uchiha Itachi is _begging. _

"I wasn't planning to."

Sasuke isn't sure what kind of emotion appears on Itachi's face, but Sasuke himself is surprised by the puppet master's words.

"If she is going to be caught so easily, she deserves to die."

Sasuke doesn't know what Sasori means.

"Unless I don't catch her, I won't kill her. Though, I make no claims for Deidara."

Knowing the reckless blonde, the palace will be no more by the time Deidara steps outside.

"What happens if you catch her?"

"I make her into my newest puppet." He says with a slight, creepy smile.

"Okay."

Sasuke looks at Itachi. Why is he agreeing to this? Soon, Itachi and Sasuke leave the room. As soon as the door is closed and they've walked a few steps away from it, Sasuke whispers, "Why did you agree to that?"

"He wasn't asking for my permission, Sasuke."

"Isn't there something we can do?"

"All we can do is wait."

X

That night, Itachi went for a long walk. He didn't come back until morning. Sasuke is sure that Itachi is bracing himself. Sasuke doesn't know what will change in Itachi if Sakura is killed. If she is killed, he will definitely be the most impacted. He's doing well without her around, but at least he knows she's in this world. If she dies –

He doesn't really want to think about it.

He had thought about Naruto's death several times – and even Kakashi's death, but Sakura dying was never a card on the table. He had tried to kill her. She had tried to kill him. Somehow, he knows that she can't, and just like that, he knows that he couldn't either. Naruto was like a brother and Kakashi was a little like his guardian. Brothers have rivalry all the time. They just took it to another level. And Kakashi – well, he was like too annoying. Sakura was annoying too, but that annoyance was like the way a sister bugged a brother – and brothers are always overprotective of their sisters despite that annoyance.

So Sakura's death isn't something he'd like to think about.

Even when Itachi came home, he is quiet, as if that walk hadn't satisfied his need to get away.

And before he realizes it, it is "tomorrow midnight," and they are at the meeting.

All of the members – Pein, Konan, Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Orochimaru and the Zetsu twins are here. Apparently, in this world, Zetsu was born as two instead.

The only member that isn't here is Sasori.

And both Pein and Deidara look angry.

Many of the members look at Itachi as he walks in. Even Sasuke looks at Itachi. He isn't sure if the others can see it or not, but he can clearly see Itachi's heartbreak and fear.

Itachi and Sasuke sit down. He is too worried to even care about Orochimaru's creepy stares.

And then it is silent.

.

.

.

"Sasori is dead."

Silence.

"Do we at least have the girl?" asks Orochimaru.

"No. She got away after killing Sasori."

This takes all of them by surprise. Even Sasuke is taken aback. Sakura? Killing? No way. She could barely even harm a fly as a ninja – he always thought it was her lack of skill, but maybe it was her big heart.

"Do we at least have Hatake?" asks Kisame.

"Yes, we have him, but he wouldn't know where the girl is," says Pein.

"What happened?" asks Itachi, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Deidara, would you mind filling us all in?"

"They already knew we were coming, yeah. The princess hid and showed up only when she saw Hatake getting caught by us. Even then, she didn't step closer to us, yeah. I had heard that she had crazy aim…but this was crazy. It was _far_. She shot him through his _heart_ and then ran, yeah."

"Tell them the somewhat good news."

"I managed to put a bomb on her – a minuscule one, yeah. I don't know if she knows about it, so chances are, she'll explode into tiny little pieces soon, yeah."

Sasuke sees Itachi's hands clench into fists under the table.

Isn't there anything they can do?

* * *

**A/N: The next updates will be either on Wednesdays or Fridays from now on. :( Let me know which day you'd rather have it? Review and let me know what you think about the story so far! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 17

When the bomb exploded, Sasuke immediately looked to Itachi.

He had never seen his brother so utterly crushed. They had spent the night frantically looking for her. He had even called Ino and the rest of them at around 2 AM. None of them had heard from Sakura at all.

They couldn't find her.

But apparently, she was nearby, because when it went off, they were in the vicinity. They rushed over there, and arrived just when the police arrived. Even among all of the people there, they couldn't find Sakura.

Countless casualties. No deaths, supposedly.

They weren't allowed to see any of the injured, but considering news of the injured empress hadn't hit the news, he figures Sakura either wasn't affected by the bomb, or her body was completely shred apart by it.

He really hoped it was the former.

Days later, blood was found near where the detectives believed the bomb to have been – the middle of a forest. Rumors started flying around about how the empress hasn't been seen for days…and how some people saw her go into the forest.

News broadcasts also reported that a rare trinket was found. After Sasuke handed the medallion back to Itachi, he doesn't know what Itachi did with it. But, judging by Itachi's reaction when this was broadcasted…he must have somehow returned it to Sakura.

Sasuke had half expected Itachi to go crazy – to hunt Deidara down and kill him brutally.

But Itachi has always been quite a pacifist.

He keeps things to himself, but it is easy to tell when Itachi is grieving.

He locked himself in his room for days. He wouldn't answer anyone's calls. He wouldn't speak. Sasuke isn't even sure if Itachi has uttered even one word in those days of seclusion.

Hell, he isn't even sure if Itachi is still alive in there. He must be starving, dehydrated…hurt. Their mother was worried sick. She would cook food for him every day, hoping he'd come out of his room. But he wouldn't. Itachi had grown up far too fast for her to even know what to do when he's in pain.

Heartache is one of the hardest types of pain to soothe.

Especially since she loved him back.

She loved him with all of her heart.

And now she's gone.

X

A few days later, Akatsuki moves into the vacant palace. It had taken a lot of work to just get Itachi out of his room. In the end, it took Sasuke's not so friendly reminder that if he doesn't show up, he'll be killed, to get Itachi out of his room. Even then, Itachi had no response. His brother is physically here…but at the same time, so far away.

It isn't much of a surprise that the first place Itachi visits is Sakura's room. It is as if he's hoping she's alive and hiding in her own room.

But she isn't and she probably won't ever be in this room again.

He watches as Itachi sits down on her bed. He runs his hand over the blanket. The bed isn't made. She obviously was still in bed when she was attacked.

"She didn't deserve this…" Itachi whispers.

"I know," Sasuke responds. He can tell that Itachi wants some alone time right now, so Sasuke leaves the room. One of the main reasons why they decided to move into the palace with Akatsuki…is because Itachi is like this. He's like a skeleton. He doesn't care for anything unless it has something to do with Sakura. When conversation about anything else other than Sakura is brought up, Itachi just tunes it out. Sasuke was a little afraid that their mother wouldn't be able to take her son being like this, so they left.

He wonders what Akatsuki thinks too. They have undoubtedly noticed the change in Itachi. He is kind of surprised Akatsuki hasn't made a move against Itachi yet. They despise weakness, don't they?

Is there a reason why they're keeping him?

Sasuke's suspicions are confirmed a few weeks later when Naruto and the rest of the crew visit him. By then, everyone is already aware that Sakura is MIA and Akatsuki has taken over. Rebellions have been breaking out everywhere. Sasuke is sort of surprised Naruto and them aren't apart of the rebellion.

All Naruto said in response to this was, "We want to see if we like you guys in charge first."

A few knocks sound on the door as the group is hanging out and basically lazing around.

It's Itachi.

Once he notices that Sasuke has guests, he says a simple "Never mind," turns and leaves.

Apparently, seeing the tired, depressed Itachi caused the group to finally say something.

"Sasuke, we have something to tell you," says Ino.

"What is it?" he asks.

Silence. Everyone looks to Ino and Ino looks to Naruto. Ino lost.

"Um, well, you see…Sakura stayed with us for a while after the explosion," Ino says.

"With you?" Ino lives with a horrible foster family, there is no way -

"Er, well, with me," says Naruto, "well, my parents."

"And you guys didn't tell me this sooner, why?" Sasuke asks.

"Because we all agreed that it would be better for her," says Shikamaru. "Akatsuki is after her head. We know what would be safer."

"Where is she now?"

"Some man came and took her about two weeks ago. She said that he could be trusted," says Chouji.

"What did he look like?"

At his question, everyone turns to look at Neji.

"Why are you all looking at Hyuuga?"

"Because he is the only one that saw this man," says Shikamaru.

Sasuke seems to be getting more and more confused. Is there something going on between her and Hyuuga? Neji seems to notice what was going on in Sasuke's head and shakes his own head.

"There is nothing going on between us. We were just talking about something," says Neji.

"So what did he look like?"

"I don't know what his face looks like, but he was wearing an orange mask with swirls on it – "

"Tobi," says Sasuke.

"Tobi?" asks Naruto.

"He's a member of the Akatsuki."

Silence.

"Wait, what?!" a bunch of them seem to be asking.

"I don't know. She said she can trust him?"

"Yeah," says Neji.

If Tobi has Sakura…does that mean Tobi is a good guy? She said he can be trusted… But then, why hasn't Sakura shown up? Why hasn't Tobi said anything?

"Sakura said she was waiting for someone to come pick her up," says Ino, "Someone her sensei trusts."

"And that someone is Tobi?" asks Sasuke.

Ino shrugs. "She _did_ leave with him. Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu showed up once too, but she said that she'll come back for them later on."

"So it had to be Tobi?" asks Sasuke.

Ino shrugs again. "I guess."

Tobi is here in the palace…so where's Sakura?

X

After the group left, Sasuke sits alone in his designated room. It has been a while since he's been in this room. He kind of has gotten attached to it.

He debates whether or not to tell Itachi of this news…and if so, _how_ should he tell Itachi?

How would Itachi take the news?

What would Itachi do?

* * *

**Let me know what you thinkkk. :) Until next Friday!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Surprise! It's Itachi's POV. :D**

* * *

Chapter 18

Sasuke is out hanging out with his friends tonight, again…Itachi muses as he stares out the giant window in his room. Sakura, even as a little girl, loved staring out this window. He basically watched her grow up. He was by her side since she was four, and until she was almost seventeen. And now…she's almost nineteen. It's hard to believe that it has been almost three years since they last saw each other.

But just as he starts thinking about seeing her again, he remembers.

She's no longer here.

He finds himself getting mad at Deidara, mad at Pein, mad at everyone.

He's especially mad at himself.

He really messed up.

He shouldn't have joined Akatsuki. He shouldn't have done all of this. He shouldn't have just _stood_ there as Pein gave out the orders. He shouldn't have let Sakura get hurt as she did. He shouldn't have caused her that pain.

If he could take it all back, he would.

But he can't.

He can't even try to redeem himself.

Because she isn't here anymore.

The strange thing is…he hasn't cried. He feels like crying and he feels like he should cry. But he just can't.

The last time he remembers shedding tears is the day the queen told him that he isn't good enough for Sakura. Even then, he barely cried at all. The only one time he _really _cried was the night before he left home all those years ago.

He could remember those days like it were yesterday. The torture, the pain…His feelings as he watched the boys he entered the palace together – those wide-eyed young boys – kill each other. Shisui – his _best friend_ – had taken a blow for him. He remembers that almost as if it were a movie he replayed to the point he noticed everything about it – even the little speck of blood that hit the other boy in the face and the way the other boy's eyebrow had slightly twitched a bit.

He could also remember how Sakura had entered. She was so small back then, but she knew what she was doing and she knew how to use her authority. And when she had gotten him out of that hell, how she had wrapped her tiny arms around him – how she had stayed by his side that night after he had passed out. She was like an angel.

He remembers how her warmth kept him sane.

And now that warmth is forever gone.

He knows he really should stop torturing himself like this. He knows he should at least _try_ to forget about Sakura – about everything that has happened. But he can't. Though all of the years, through everything, Sakura has become a part of him. Forgetting her or '_getting over_' her would be like trying to change himself.

He wouldn't do that.

Besides, he'd like to remember her forever. He _knows _that she'll be the only person he ever loves.

As he stares out of the window, he can almost feel her hands on his hands. He can almost see her sitting there in front of him, staring out the window too.

He reaches out to touch her.

Nothing.

His hand goes through her.

The image doesn't go away.

He lowers his hand.

He's losing it.

"Sakura, come back," he says. His voice comes out coarse, like he's about to cry. But he isn't. "Come back…" He reaches out for her again

Just like last time, his hand goes through her.

A few seconds later, Itachi gets up and pulls the window curtains close.

And her image disappears.

He stands there, soaking in the darkness that follows her disappearance.

Then someone knocks on his door.

He opens the door and it's Tobi.

"What do you want?" asks Itachi.

"May I come in?" Tobi asks.

Itachi moves out of the way of the door and Tobi comes in.

"What?" Itachi asks again.

"Shall we sit?" Tobi asks again as he walks over to the table in front of the giant window.

Itachi follows behind Tobi and sits down.

Itachi simply looks at Tobi expectantly after he sits.

"The girl is alive," says Tobi.

Itachi doesn't have to ask to know who 'the girl' is, but the statement takes a little longer than normal to register. Right after it does register, he immediately asks Tobi, "Where is she?"

"With me."

"Why?"

"She trusts me."

"Why would she trust _you_?"

"Because Kakashi trusts me."

Silence.

"You're a spy."

Tobi doesn't answer him, and Itachi takes this silence as a confirmation.

"Where is Sakura?"

"If I hand her over, you have to agree to _listen _to me. No matter what. Or else bad things will happen."

Without second guessing Tobi, Itachi agrees.

X

Tobi led him down lots and lots of creepy stairways and hallways. How did Tobi know the palace this well? Even Itachi, who knows the palace and has lived in it for more than a decade, doesn't know this route.

And then they're in a dungeon sort place.

Itachi wonders why Sakura is being kept down here.

And then Tobi stops at a cell.

Itachi looks through the bars. He sees the familiar pink head of hair. She is laying on her side on the bed, staring out of the cell. Her eyes are unfocused and blood shot. She looks thinner than he remembers. Most of all, the main thing he notices is the chains around her wrists and ankles. He whirls around and looks at Tobi.

"Which side do you stand on?" Itachi demands.

Silence.

"My own," says Tobi.

"What do you want?" Itachi asks.

"I told you, if you do everything I tell you to do, I'll let her go," says Tobi.

"Let her go right now and I'll do it," says Itachi.

"I will not give up my leverage over you," says Tobi.

"You can't keep her down here," says Itachi.

"How else will I ensure that you do as I say?" Tobi says.

Silence.

"You're going to have to take my word for it."

Silence.

"Fine." He hands over some keys. "Sneak her out of the palace. Akatsuki should think she's dead."

Itachi doesn't respond as Tobi leaves. He stands there, staring at Sakura. She has barely moved. He has never seen her so _dead_ either. He slowly unlocks the door to the cell and walks inside. Sakura still doesn't move. Her eyes don't even blink. He walks closer to her.

He puts a hand lightly on her arm.

Without blinking, her eyes flicker and focus on him.

She quickly sits up and backs away from him.

"D-Don't – " she whispers. She is staring at his hand as if it were a monster.

"Sakura," says Itachi.

"Go away," she says.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't believe you. I don't know you."

_I don't know you_. Those words hurt like a burn.

"I don't know you. Go away."

She's shaking. She isn't looking at his face at all. She _really _doesn't know who he is. Something must have happened to her. He kneels down on one leg in front of her.

"Sakura – look at me."

Sakura continues backing away from him. She backs herself into the wall. Her arms are wrapped around herself as if it were her only solace. She doesn't look at him. She's avoiding looking at him at all costs.

"Sakura, it's me."

"I don't know you!"

In an attempt to get him away from her, she slaps him across the face.

Itachi, however, is undeterred.

"Sakura – it's me. Itachi."

"Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!"

He grabs her wrists in his hands.

"Look at me, Sakura."

She continues struggling. She's terrified.

"Sakura, _look at me_," he says as he shakes her slightly.

Sakura finally looks up at him. He slowly lets go of her wrists, making sure that she isn't going to attack him again. Her freed arms reach towards his face.

Then her thin, cold hands cup his face. She runs her thumbs over his cheeks, right under his eyes.

"…Itachi?"

He nods and slightly leans into her touch.

"You're real?"

He nods again. Her eyes starting tearing up, and she smiles.

She laughs a little.

"You're finally here."

He watches as her green irises roll to the back of her head and her small body slumps. He catches her before she falls onto the hard wooden bed. He is instantly worried, but checking her for any injuries or abnormalities, he realizes that she is fine. He looks at her face one last time before carefully setting her down on the hard bed and unlocking the chains around her. He takes off his cloak and wraps it around her. He moves her onto his back and makes sure that her notable pink hair is covered.

Then, he leaves the palace.

X

He brings her back to his parents' home. His parents are surprised by his sudden appearance, but once they see the small figure in his arms, they understand. Mikoto hurries ahead of him to help him open doors and such.

It seems his mother wants to ask something. They're walking as his mother leads him to the hallways.

"My room is fine, mother," says Itachi.

"Oh, okay," says Mikoto as she opens the door to Itachi's room.

Itachi lets Sakura down on his bed and tucks her in.

"Is that - ?" Mikoto asks.

"The Princess," says Itachi. He corrects himself, "The Empress."

"The girl you love?" asks Mikoto.

Itachi smiles a little. Then, "I'm not sure what's wrong with her."

"Should we get a doctor?"

"Any trustworthy doctors?"

"Yeah, I'll call her when The Empress wakes up."

"Thank you, mother. For everything."

Mikoto looks at Itachi and smiles. "Awww," she says as she gets teary and pulls him into a hug, "You're my son and I love you so much. I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you." His voice cracks a little.

Mikoto pats his back and laughs lightly the only way mothers can.

"Take care of her," she says as she lets go. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, mom," he repeats. She smiles again and then leaves the room.

She closes the door behind her. Itachi then turns around and looks at Sakura. She's alive. He can't help the smile that shows up on his face. He makes sure that she is all tucked in. He considers staying up all night, then he considers sleeping on the floor, but he really just needs to be reassured that she is fine, so he lays down next to her and wraps his arms around her.

In the morning, when he wakes up, he realizes that Sakura is still sound asleep in his arms. He can hear her soft breathing. She seems to be sleeping well. He's glad.

He combs her hair out of her face.

She stirs a little, and then her eyes open slowly.

She looks at him. She immediately gets up and steps away from him. She looks at him. She's scared. Again.

"Itachi! What – What are you doing here? Where am I?" she's panicking. He hears her harsh breaths.

He gets up and steps closer to her.

"Don't – Please don't come any closer," she says. "_Please_."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sakura."

"You're Akatsuki!" she says as she backs away from him.

"I'm on your side," he says, "I'll always be on your side."

"Stop!" she screams. "Stop, please."

He stops in his steps. Sakura quickly runs to the door, opens it and runs out. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do. She was fine with him yesterday.

"Itachi," calls Mikoto, "Can you come down for a second?"

Itachi quickly goes downstairs. He sees Sakura in Mikoto's arms, crying her eyes out. Once she hears Itachi's footsteps, she hides behind Mikoto. Mikoto isn't sure what to do.

"What happened, Itachi?" Mikoto asks.

Itachi isn't sure what to say or do. Mikoto sees this. She wraps her arms around Sakura and runs her hands through Sakura's hair in an effort to calm her.

"Itachi won't hurt you, darling," he hears Mikoto whisper to Sakura.

"He works for Akatsuki," Sakura's tiny voice mumbles.

Mikoto looks at Itachi. She wasn't aware that Itachi worked for Akatsuki, the group that terrorized the royal family. How could he work for them?

"I'm sure he has his reasons, dear," says Mikoto. "He'd never hurt you."

Itachi is so glad that his mother trusts him. He's so thankful.

"He won't hurt you, dear," says Mikoto. "Don't worry. You don't have to be scared."

"I – he – he has always hurt me," she whispers.

Mikoto shoots Itachi another look. It isn't a glare – it is more of a questioning look.

"He won't hurt you ever again, okay?" she says, "Trust me." She pauses, "If he does, just tell me and I'll set him straight."

"…Who are you?" Sakura asks.

"I'm his mother," says Mikoto.

Sakura seems surprised. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For taking your son away from you for so many years."

How is it possible that she is so scared of him, and yet can still care for him enough to apologize to his mother? He sees Mikoto's eyes soften. She hugs Sakura tighter.

"Aww, you don't have to apologize for that. It's not your fault."

"I'm just sorry."

"Hime-sama, my son won't hurt you. Give him a chance."

Sakura hesitantly and slowly nods. Mikoto lets go of Sakura and motions for Itachi to come closer. Itachi, not quite sure what Mikoto is trying to do, walks a little closer.

"Hold out your hand, hime-sama," says Mikoto.

Sakura slowly holds out her hand. Mikoto motions for Itachi to take her hand. Itachi does so, as gently as he can – scared that any type of strength would send her running.

"Do you feel that?" asks Mikoto, "He won't hurt you."

Sakura slowly wraps her own hand around his. She is shaking slightly, but she isn't letting go.

That's good, right?

Mikoto lets go of Sakura. "If he does anything, tell me," she says. Sakura looks at her as if she doesn't want her to go. "Don't worry. You've known him all your life. He'd never hurt you." She smiles and Sakura calms down a little.

Mikoto then leaves to give them time alone.

"Are you okay?" he asks. He's holding her hand loosely. "You can let go if you want."

"C-can we stay like this for a bit?" she asks.

He can't help but smile.

She sort of smiles back.

"You smiled."

"Aa."

"You won't hurt me," she says. It isn't a question or anything. It's just a statement.

"Aa. Never."

Sakura smiles a little again. "You won't hurt me," she repeats.

"Never."

She holds his hand tighter. She holds out her other hand and he takes it too. She smiles again.

She's slowly getting over her fear.

It's a start to repairing their overdue, broken relationship.

X

Itachi returns to the palace that night. He trusts that Sakura's safe at his parents' house. Sasuke is in Itachi's room. They haven't really been talking much lately. Sasuke seems to be very busy with his friends.

"Hey, nii-san. Where have you been all day?" Sasuke asks.

"I went home," Itachi responds.

"Oh. How are they?" Sasuke asks.

"They're good," Itachi says.

Silence.

"I've been avoiding you," says Sasuke, "For the past few days."

"Hn."

"The idiots told me something the other day, and I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not…or how to tell you."

"What is it?"

"They said that Sakura stayed with them for a bit after the explosion."

Silence. Sasuke is looking for a reaction out of Itachi, but there is none.

"She's alive."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Tobi had her."

Sasuke looks a little confused.

"We made a deal. I do whatever he says and he gives her to me."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "So where is she now?"

"Our house."

"She's safe?"

Itachi nods.

"That's great." Itachi sees Sasuke smile a little and he smiles at the fact that his brother is such a good friend to the girl he loves.

"Aa…"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"About all of this. You know she doesn't like – "

"I have to follow Tobi."

What exactly has Itachi signed up for? The two of them are sort of scared to think about.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 19

When Sasuke wakes up that morning, he realizes that he's in his parent's house once again. He then recalls last night. He and Itachi had decided to go stay with their parents for now.

Sakura was asleep when they got there. Itachi stayed with Sakura the whole time and Sasuke hung out with his mother. She mainly did the talking.

They have to figure out a plan. Having Sakura at their parents' house is dangerous for both their parents and for Sakura. If Akatsuki found out, it is highly likely that they wouldn't tell the brothers. They'd just go ahead and kill the three…and that just won't do.

Sasuke looks at the clock hanging on his wall.

It's 8:32AM.

He slowly rolls out of bed and walks out into the hallway. Just as he reaches the bathroom, the door opens.

Sakura steps out.

The two stare at each other, a little surprised for a few seconds.

Then, "Sasuke-kun," she says while smiling, "Long time no see."

"Aa."

Well, this is sufficiently awkward.

Is this how his reunion to Sakura and Naruto is going to be?

He kind of expected a hug from Sakura – the strictly platonic kind. She is kind of like a mother to him, so maybe like a motherly hug? But no, she stands feet away, making no motion towards him.

She then steps out of the way of the bathroom door.

"Sorry," she says.

Sasuke nods and enters the bathroom. He closes the door behind him.

After doing his business, he comes out of the bathroom and Itachi it outside.

"Good morning," says Itachi.

"Morning," says Sasuke. "How's Sakura this morning?"

"She's fine, I guess." He yawns.

"Did you sleep at all?"

He shakes his head.

"You should."

"Later."

"Alright."

"Mom's making breakfast."

"Okay."

"We'll talk about the plan after we eat."

"I'll wait for you down there."

Itachi nods. "Sakura's already down there. She's grown really attached to mom."

"They're very alike."

"Aa…like we are to father." Itachi smiles a little.

"I wanted to be more like mom."

"Well, too late for that."

Sasuke chuckles a little and Itachi waves one hand back and forth, telling Sasuke to go ahead.

Sasuke nods and goes down the stairs to the dining room.

He sees Sakura in the adjoining kitchen, next to his mother, helping her cook – er – learning how to cook.

"Sasuke, honey, sit down. We'll be done in a bit," says Mikoto.

Fugaku is already sitting at the dining table. He is reading a newspaper. Sasuke sits there for a few minutes, simply listening to the birds chirp outside the window.

"Hmmm…" Fugaku says, "Akatsuki is giving out an award for those who know where these three people are." Sasuke immediately looks to his father and Sakura immediately whirls around. She quickly runs around the kitchen island and to the dining table. Fugaku holds up the newspaper in front of him, showing the two nineteen year olds the article.

"That's Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu!" says Sakura. "We have to help them!"

Itachi comes down the stairs at that moment. Sakura immediately rushes over to Itachi and grabs onto him. "We have to help them! This is all my fault. Oh my god." She is clearly distressed.

Itachi looks down at Sakura. He places his hands on hers and gently pulls them off of his clothes. Still holding onto one of her hands, he leads her over to his father. Fugaku holds up the article and Itachi takes it with his free hand. Sasuke sees Itachi's hand squeezing Sakura's hand, as if giving her strength.

Someday, he'd like to love someone the way Itachi loves Sakura, and hopefully, she'll love him back the same way. An unrequited love is the most painful of loves. He knows because he has seen how Naruto and Lee look at Sakura. He has seen how that extremely shy Hyuuga looks at Naruto. He has seen a lot. However, he has also learned that a true love is one in which you can walk away – the way Itachi walked away from Sakura. True love is when you're happy that they're happy.

"Please eat breakfast before deciding anything," says Mikoto, walking over with plates in her hands. Sasuke quickly gets up to help his mother. Sasuke motions for her to sit down. "Thank you, dear." Mikoto smiles. Sasuke brings over the rest of the food and sits down after finishing. Itachi and Sakura also sit down. Sakura sits close to Itachi, still not letting go of his hand.

"Food for thought," says Mikoto, "The better the food, the better the thoughts."

"Thank you, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san," says Sakura, bowing slightly, "I will repay you for your kindness somehow."

"Oh dear, I'll only accept one thing from you," says Mikoto.

Sakura looks at her questioningly. Fugaku shoots his wife a look, telling her to stop. Mikoto kicks him under the table. Sasuke also looks at his mother. He notices that Itachi is too. He feels a little…ashamed (?) that his mother is actually asking for something in return.

"Mom," says Itachi, trying to stop her.

"Oh hush you," says Mikoto, "It's not anything that big a deal."

"What is it? I will try my best to give it to you," says Sakura.

.

.

.

"Call me 'Mom'?"

.

.

.

Sasuke sees Itachi very slightly choke on his own saliva.

"O-Okay, mom," says Sakura. Her face is red all of a sudden. From what his mother told him last night, Sakura was afraid of Itachi. Sasuke finds this hard to believe. While she does seem different, she doesn't seem to be scared of Itachi in anyway. After all that has happened, he expected Sakura to have hidden all of her feelings away – buried them deep down, but she didn't, it seems. She is still looking at him with all the love in her eyes and she is still looking _to_ him for support.

Mikoto squeals. "You're so cute!" She turns to Itachi. "Good job, son!"

Sasuke isn't sure who is more embarrassed – Itachi, Fugaku, Sakura or himself?

Fugaku looks fine though. It seems as if he has expected this.

Sasuke watches as Itachi places some food on Sakura's plate. For the fish, he is careful to pick out all the bones before giving it to Sakura. Sakura then places some of it back onto Itachi's plate. This is a rare show of affection between the two. It's so sweet that it makes Sasuke feel warm inside.

Itachi's first instinct will always be to take care of those he loves. Without Sakura, Sasuke knows that he'd be the one that Itachi loves the most. Sakura is the only one to trump him in Itachi's heart. Sakura, on the other hand, is naturally caring and compassionate. She puts _everyone_ before herself. It doesn't matter who, so long as someone will benefit. Sasuke used to think this trait of hers was stupid, but now that he thinks about it, it is a very admirable trait. Had his clan still been alive, she would have been the perfect Uchiha matriarch.

Soon, they were all done with dinner.

He watches as Itachi takes Sakura's free hand away from her mouth. Sasuke hadn't realized that Sakura had started biting her nails. He also hadn't realized that the two were still holding hands…and that Itachi is left-handed. Or maybe he's ambidextrous. His brother seems like the type to have amazing talents. He briefly recalls seeing his brother play the harmonica when he was younger, in his own world.

"So, we need to come up with a plan to find Sakura-san's friends and prevent them from getting captured," says Fugaku.

All of them nod. Itachi adds, "And we need a place to bring Sakura to."

"I don't want you to be in danger because of me," says Sakura.

"Oh no, dear," says Mikoto.

"Please, mom, dad," says Sakura. "I don't want you to be in any danger."

To all of their amusement, Fugaku blushes.

Mikoto squeals. "So cute! Ne, Fugaku, isn't she cute?!"

"I approve," Fugaku says.

And then it's Sakura and Itachi who are blushing.

Though Sasuke is enjoying this familial atmosphere, he knows that the longer they wait, the more danger all of them are in. "We should get down to business," he says.

Then, they all agree and they start coming up with plans.

X

That night, Itachi went back to the Palace. Sasuke decided to stay. He knows that Itachi feels better with Sasuke by Sakura's side. Sasuke too. He feels better knowing that Sakura is safe.

He also wants to spend a little time with his parents. He figures that what he saw today is probably what they'd be like if they were still alive in his world. They'd probably love Sakura. He could almost imagine how it would have all played out. Sasuke and Sakura would meet just as they had. They would meet in the academy. They would wind up in the same team and Itachi would be an ANBU captain. He would prevent bad things from happening to Sasuke. He would stop bad things from happening to all of them – because he's Itachi. His brother is capable of doing the impossible. Everything would have been _right_ if Itachi were alive…and he would have met Sakura…and they would have been so in love like they are in this world.

"Sasuke-kun?" he hears, "Are you asleep?" He hears some light knocks on the door.

"Nah," says Sasuke, "Come in."

Sakura opens the door and walks in. "I need to speak to you about something."

"What is it?"

Sakura sits down in his room, facing Sasuke.

"I…tried not to say this while Itachi was around, but I don't agree with the plan."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't like that plan."

"Why not? Sakura, we put lots of thinking into it. It's the best solution."

"Not if it puts all of you in danger." She pauses. "I don't want to be the only safe one. I don't want all of you to sacrifice for me. I don't want that."

"Sakura, we'll protect you. You know we will."

"I don't want to be protected! I want to fight _with_ you guys!"

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to."

"You know he'd never agree, Sasuke-kun."

"Exactly. I can't do anything about it."

Sakura bites down on her bottom lip, like she doesn't know what to say.

"To be honest, all of us are fine with the plan. You're the _princess_. You're not supposed to be in danger, ever," Sasuke says.

Sakura looks down. "I want to fight for this country too."

"You're not invincible," he says, "If anything happens to you, this whole country is doomed."

He sees Sakura furrow her eyebrows, then, she turns and leaves the room.

She's moping, probably.

He really can't do anything about the plan. He has no problem with it and neither do his parents. No one has a problem with it except for Sakura. Sure, everyone will be in danger – everyone except Sakura – but isn't that the point? Protect the ones you love? Sakura is the empress. She shouldn't be in danger anyways.

X

"Sasuke!" yells Mikoto. "Sasuke! Wake up!"

In his groggy mind, he hears his mother rush up the stairs. Every step tells him that she is panicking. Sasuke immediately gets up and opens the door. He looks outside. His mother is just reaching the top of the stairs.

"What happened?"

"She's gone!" says Mikoto. "Sakura-chan is gone!"

Sasuke could almost hear the walls around him crumbling down.

Sakura left. In the middle of the night.

Itachi had just gotten her back, and now she's gone again.

Oh dear.

"Do you know when she left? Where she went?" asks Sasuke.

"I don't know," Mikoto says, shaking her head, "She must have left while we were asleep. She didn't say anything last night when I went to ask her if she needed anything."

"First, we should contact Itachi," says Fugaku, appearing at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :) **


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 20

It's a little scary.

Itachi has no expression when they told him that Sakura ran away.

It is as if Itachi had just shut down.

It is hard to believe that this emotionless man is the same man that treated Sakura like a porcelain doll during breakfast yesterday.

If Sasuke hadn't seen Itachi look at Sakura before, he would think that Itachi didn't even know the girl – that's how emotionless he is.

"Itachi," says Sasuke, "Say something."

"There's nothing to say," Itachi says.

"She didn't like the plan, you know," says Mikoto.

"I know," says Itachi.

Silence.

"Mother, father, can I speak to Itachi alone?" asks Sasuke.

Mikoto and Fugaku somewhat hesitantly leave the room. After the door shuts behind them, Sasuke turns to Itachi again. "At least show some emotion, Itachi."

"I don't know what to feel."

"How about sad? Worried? Anything?"

"I'm tired of being worried and depressed."

"What are you saying?"

Itachi walks over to a seat and sits down.

"I'm saying…I'm tired."

"Tired of Sakura?"

Sasuke is surprised and doesn't know what to say. It is silent.

"I give up."

"She loves you…" says Sasuke.

"If she truly loves me, she wouldn't do something as stupid as this."

Silence.

"If she truly loves me, she wouldn't put me through this over and over again."

"You put her through a lot too."

"I never let her believe I was dead."

"But you did put her through several years of pain."

Silence.

Itachi looks out the room's window. It isn't as grand as the one in his room in the palace, but Sasuke figures that looking out the window is calming for Itachi. Or maybe it reminds him of Sakura.

"I never truly believed that what she felt for me was real."

"What do you mean?"

"I always thought that her feelings for me were fake – maybe just an infatuation that she thought was love."

"That's such bull. Anyone with eyes can see that she loves you."

Itachi shrugs. "Either way, I'm tired of worrying." He pauses. "I love her. I love her with all of my being, but this is too much. I know when to walk away."

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. Are you sure you want to walk away from that?"

Silence.

"I'll respect your decision," continues Sasuke, "I'll follow your decision."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

"Yes."

As Itachi said that simple word, Sasuke realizes that it is as if a weight has just been lifted off of Itachi's shoulders. He looks his age again. He looks younger with that one word. It is as if he has been released after years of confinement. And this is how Sasuke realizes how bad the mental toll the war between Sakura and Akatsuki is, at least on Itachi.

This is all for the best, Sasuke tries to convince himself.

X

Ino shows up at their doorstep days later.

"Have you heard from Sakura?" she asks immediately.

"She was here a few days ago," says Sasuke.

"I know about that, but I meant like, since yesterday," she says.

"She was with you?"

"Yeah, yeah, but she disappeared this morning."

"I thought she was looking for Karin."

"Karin was staying with me. Suigetsu and Juugo were staying with Naruto."

"Wait, did Sakura know this?"

"No, she called me a few days ago and asked if I knew where Karin was."

"So she went to your house…and now she's gone?"

"Yeah." She pauses. "So you haven't heard from her?"

"No. Not since she left."

Ino raises her eyebrows. "Wait, you guys aren't even looking…are you…"

"No."

"Why not? She's your friend!"

Sasuke looks back into his house. Itachi isn't in sight. He pushes Ino out of their doorway a little and follows her out of the door. He closes the door behind him.

"Itachi's tired."

"_Tired?_ She _loves_ him!"

"I know, I know."

"What do you mean then? You don't get _tired _of someone you love. That's not love!"

"If you saw the impact all of this had on him, you'd understand."

"No, I wouldn't. I sure as hell don't know her as well as Itachi, and even you, but I would never give up on a friend…and she's more than that to him, isn't she?"

"Yamanaka. He's tired."

Ino takes a step back. "How do you know my last name?"

Silence.

"I never told _anyone_ my last name. How do you know it?"

Crap.

"I thought you were acting weird recently." She pauses. "You're not Sasuke."

"Of course I'm Sasuke."

"No you're not. Sasuke would never have allowed his brother to give up like this. Sasuke wouldn't have let Sakura do all of this. Where is the real Sasuke?"

"I am Sasuke."

Ino takes another step back. Then she takes off running.

He never thought that he would have blown his cover like this. He always thought that it would have to do with memories of their childhood or something, but they never asked him to recall any events.

X

Days later, Akatsuki holds a meeting.

Itachi and Sasuke both haven't really been in the loop lately, but apparently Akatsuki had found out that Sakura is alive. They don't know how Akatsuki knew she is alive, but that doesn't matter that much. They don't know that the brothers knew and Itachi is planning on resigning today.

Sasuke can feel the drama winding down. He feels at ease lately.

He can see the change in Itachi too. He seems free.

"If we do manage to find her, what do you think we should do?" asks Pein.

"I don't think killing her will be a good idea. She has many loyal followers, especially after she took over the throne. People like her as empress," says Orochimaru.

"We'd be creating more enemies than allies if we killed her," says Konan. "We already have garnered quite the hatred since they believed she was dead. The news of her life is good news."

"I agree," says Pein. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"Tobi thinks we should invite her to join us," says Tobi.

"She won't," says Hidan, "We killed her damned father, remember?"

"She also killed Sasori, so we're even, yeah," says Deidara.

"It's worth a shot," says Pein, "But how do we find her?"

Tobi turns to Itachi almost exaggeratedly, which alerts the others to turn to him too.

"She'd come for him," says Tobi.

"Oh right, Itachi was her knight for years," says Kisame, "It's been a while. I totally forgot."

"I refuse," says Itachi.

Sasuke sees Tobi's eyebrows twitch a little. That can't be good, right?

"She won't come for me."

Sasuke feels as if Itachi felt a little pain as he said those words. But then again, he loves her a lot. It's hard to get over, right? It'll take a lot longer to get over her – years maybe.

"We still have Hatake," says Pein.

"He won't agree to do anything that will potentially put the girl in danger," says Orochimaru.

"He won't have a choice, then," says Pein, "Besides, she's not in danger here."

X

Sakura never showed up for Kakashi.

Sasuke knows that it isn't because she doesn't care for him. She is too smart for this. She doesn't think that Akatsuki is good for her country. She doesn't think that she would even be able to be in the same palace as Akatsuki. She probably didn't even consider it. She probably didn't even consider coming back for Itachi either.

She's cruel sometimes.

Itachi has just been living day by day. He hasn't been doing much. It seems that he has just been trying to live his life. He even enrolled in college. His parents are supportive and through all the money that Itachi has made over the years, he probably doesn't even have to do anything for the rest of his life.

He still visits Shisui.

Apparently, he's doing well, whatever that means. Sasuke has been there to see him too. He doesn't seem any different to him, but maybe Itachi sees things differently. Maybe he has finally gotten ahold of some rose colored glasses or something.

Akatsuki accepted Itachi's resignation, but at the same time, they said that they would call for him when they need him. Sasuke figures that Itachi hasn't been much of a use lately anyways and it doesn't seem like Itachi would be able serve as any danger to them, so they just let him go.

It seems that Akatsuki isn't evil, so to say, in this world. They are just very firm in their beliefs and maybe sometimes go about it wrongly, but they aren't bad people…probably just as most of them weren't bad people in his world either – just misled. Madara is the only bad one, and even then, he has his reasons.

Days go by. Sasuke loses count of the days that have passed since Itachi has seen or spoke of Sakura.

He's healing.

But sometimes, Sasuke finds him staring out the window again. At the beginning, he used to tear his eyes away from it immediately, but now, he looks at the window almost reminiscently – like all there is left there are his memories. No feelings, just memories.

Naruto and Ino and the rest of them haven't shown up either. Ino must have said something. Sasuke doesn't mind that much. He already went for years without them in his world.

When Akatsuki shows up at their door, Sasuke almost suffers a heart attack.

Something happened. Something definitely happened.

"Is your brother here?" asks Kisame.

"He's in class," says Sasuke.

"Can we come in?" asks Konan.

The only members here are Konan, Kisame, Tobi, and Kakuzu.

"No," says Sasuke, "My parents are here."

"We aren't some stupid high school kids that are going to get you in trouble," says Kisame. "And besides, we want to see your natural habitat."

Sasuke sighs. "Fine." They weren't going to back down anyways.

He had lied. His parents aren't home. He just didn't want these four losers poking around his house. It's like tainting the place or something.

"This is a nice place," says Konan.

"Yeah," says Kakuzu.

"Tobi thinks that we should wait in here until Itachi is back," says Tobi.

Sasuke's suspicions arise again as he looks at Tobi childishly flounder about the place.

Is he good…or not?

When Itachi comes back, he isn't very surprised that the four menaces are there, which stirs Sasuke's curiosity. Had he already known that they would be here?

"If this is about the recent war declaration, I don't care," Itachi says.

What recent war declaration?

"Can Tobi get a word alone with Itachi for a second?" says Tobi.

Sasuke immediately shoots Itachi a look. Itachi doesn't look at Sasuke. The other three agree and leave.

"Sasuke should stay," says Itachi, "I keep nothing from him."

Sasuke feels warm inside.

"Isn't that just endearing?" asks Tobi, obviously sarcastic.

Silence.

"Well, since you two aren't going to break the silence, I will do it," says Tobi, "You are joining us for this war." There is a finality to his tone.

"I'm not," says Itachi.

"Did you forget our agreement?" asks Tobi.

"What side are you on?" asks Itachi, changing the topic.

"I'm on no side," says Tobi.

"What do you want the outcome to be?" asks Itachi.

He shrugs. "I don't care. I just want a show."

And there it is.

"So you think that there'd be drama if I fought for Akatsuki," says Itachi.

"Of course. She loves you, doesn't she? How will she act? I want to know."

"You're sick."

"Oh come on. You have to be curious too, right? Will she choose you, or her country?"

"She'd choose her country."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because she's already done it once before."

Silence.

"Well, I'd want to see it for myself."

Silence.

"Move back by tonight," are Tobi's last words before he leaves.

Itachi sighs.

"Are you going to move back?" asks Sasuke.

"I don't have much of a choice," says Itachi, "A deal is a deal."

"We can run," proposes Sasuke, "We'll take mom and father with us."

"A deal is a deal, Sasuke," says Itachi.

It isn't hard to escape all of this, but Itachi is always so honorable.

He will never go back on his word.

X

Sasuke decided to move back with Itachi.

Apparently, Sakura is in Suna. She has gotten their backing and they have declared war. She definitely has the advantage of numbers on her side, since Akatsuki doesn't have that many followers, but at the same time, in his own world, Akatsuki was only a group of shinobi, but they managed to create such a disaster anyways.

Suna definitely didn't agree to help Sakura without any payment in return. Sasuke wonders what she gave up. He wonders how she's doing – and then he wonders how Naruto is doing – and Kakashi.

He shakes off the feelings of worry and walks over to the bookshelf in his room. He pulls out one of the books that Princess Sakura had picked out for him years ago. He never really sat down and read any of them. She claimed they were all interesting books, but he never really paid them any mind… but since he has nothing to do right now, might as well, right?

* * *

**So this story may or may not be on hiatus. I haven't really decided yet. :( I'm not really sure where this story is going, so it will be on hiatus until I figure out what to do with it. Hahaha. :(**


End file.
